


Learning Curve | 学习曲线

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, AU - United States, AU -America, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John是一名幼儿园教师。他的一个学生，一个名叫Henry Holmes的男孩，拒绝在学校里开口说话。John决心一探究竟，就这样他遇上了Sherlock Holmes。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856874) by [allfinehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/pseuds/allfinehere). 



> 这是一篇parentlock文，背景设定在美国。
> 
> 译文其他地址：  
> [第十二夜](http://www.wh-doctective.com/thread-4072-1-1.html) | [随缘](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-124525-1-1.html) | [221D](http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5658) | [LFT](http://yikshu.lofter.com/post/1cad47ef_27cb083) | [不老歌](http://bulaoge.net/user.blg?dmn=yik&cid=260925)  
> 我本来不敢发那么多份的……但是想了一下，读者们可以敦促我完成这个翻译，所以我还是作死了  
> 还是那句话：愿意看我翻译的GN们，我会为了你们加油的！  
> 欢迎大家给我留Kudos :)

手指一边轻叩出散乱的拍子，John听着电话另一头的铃声，等着什么人来接听。至少他不用为了一个空号挂电话给亲属和紧急联系人，那种事儿已经频繁到他都吃不消了。第五声铃响了一半，有人接了起来。

“你好？”问话的声音低沉而洪亮，惊到了John，可他不大肯定为什么。

“是，嗨，我是John Watson。您是Mr. Holmes吗？”

“是我，”他答道，接着线路那一端就陷入了沉寂。

“好，对的。我是你儿子的老师，”John开始说道。真是不幸，这话不得不说，因为父母参与水平并不高，有些家长的确不知道或者就是不在乎。

“是的，我注意到了，”得到的回答冷冷的。好吧，由此看来John接下来要说的话至少还有点希望。

“自然。我打电话来是因为Henry——唉，实话说吧，我没听过他开口说一个字儿。孩子刚进幼儿园的那几个星期不出声也不是不正常，他们要适应新的同学、新的环境，可我连句‘你好’都没听他说过。他在家里到底说话吗？”John问。

“哦，当然了。事实上，他一说起来就没完没了，”Mr. Holmes回答，没再多做解释。

“哦，噢……知道这个真好，”John答道，茫然于如何继续这个谈话，因为Mr. Holmes似乎漠不关心。“不知我们能否见上一面——Henry当然也在场——谈一谈有什么方法能让他在班里多说说话。”

“没那必要，Mr. Watson。不过谢谢你的关心。Herry明天将与你再会。”说完，他挂断了。

有几秒钟John略感震惊地听着拨号音，才放下了自己的听筒。他弄不清为什么Mr. Holmes好像对他儿子在学校选择性失语的事情不大上心。这会妨碍他的学习以及交友能力，而在他这个年纪与同龄人的顺利交流可是和识记字母表同等重要的。

他叹着气拿起了一叠纸。今天是周四，也就是说他需要检查本周已完成的作业，明天好让学生们带回家。他取出一只蓝色的印台和一只刻着带笑脸的说着“做得真棒！”的星星的图章来给完成得好的作业盖戳，开工了。工作的同时，他想着也许能让Henry说话的种种方法。那个男孩好像对自己一个人干活儿一个人玩儿心满意足，那么找一个更加外向的学生去和他交朋友大概不会成功。不过，他们很快就会开始关于家庭的一单元了，说不定John能让他说说自己的家庭。果真如此，这也可能会解开一些关于他父亲的谜团。

 

*** 

几天之后，孩子们正在一些描述家庭中不同角色的小书上涂涂画画。在每一面他们都得画上一位家庭成员在做一件事情的图。John一直在教他们如何画出不是简单单线条画的人像，因而他在屋里绕圈巡视时对眼前所见很是满意。他来到了老虎桌（每张桌子对应的小组都用动物名字命名），惊讶地看到Henry除了在自己那本书的封面上写了名字以外什么都没做。和大多数孩子不一样，Henry已经学会了完美地写出自己的姓名。他的字有些歪歪扭扭，但没有字母写反，大小写也没弄混。John方才鼓励孩子们给图画写上标签，还挺期待Henry的表现的。现阶段，多半的孩子会写一两个字母来代表一个单词，然而Henry在这一年的评估伊始就表现出了良好潜质。他的纸上却仍是空空如也。

John在他身旁蹲下身。“准备好开始了吗，Henry？”他问。Henry睁大灰色的眼睛认真地望着他，但并不回答。John把小册子翻开到第一页。这一页顶上写着“妈妈”，下方有一处空白可以用来画图。“那你妈妈喜欢做什么呢？”

Henry凝视着那张纸，没有答话。John又试了一次。“她给你做早饭吗？”

Henry摇了摇头。

“好吧，”John答道。“她带你逛公园吗？”

Henry又摇了摇头。

“她和你一起玩吗？”

答案是否定的。

John想了一分钟，然后把双手手心向上伸了出来。“谁早上帮你准备好来学校的东西？是妈妈？”他问，挥了挥右手，“还是爸爸？”他又问，挥了挥左手。

Henry立刻就伸手摸了摸他的左手。既然这法子奏效了，John就问了另一个问题。“做晚饭的是妈妈还是爸爸？”再次地，Henry摸了摸他的左手。John很是欣慰；可算是有进展了。他又问了个原来的问题，觉得自己能猜得中答案。“谁带你去公园？”Henry又一次摸了他的左手，看起来对这个小调查都有些厌倦了。

“好吧Henry，要不然你就跳过第一页，转到下一页吧，”John温存地说。“记不记得我们一起讨论的时候我说过，如果你家里不再有哪个人了，你就不用做那一页了？”他提醒这个男孩。Henry点头作为回应。第二页顶上写着“爸爸”，Henry迫不及待地抓起铅笔开始忙活了。

看来得再给Mr. Holmes打通电话。John对此可是兴味索然。

 

***  

所有学生都已经离开，John也整理好了房间，安排好了第二天的准备工作，他查了Mr. Holmes的号码拨了出去。这次铃响到第二遍就接通了。

“Mr. Watson，”电话那头说话的声音第二次惊到了John。这可有点傻，因为他已经知道会听到什么了。

“是，你好Mr. Holmes，”John开口道，决心这次不再轻易示弱。“我打电话来是因为Henry今天在作业里遇上了点儿麻烦。”

短暂的停顿。“麻烦？难以置信。Henry非常聪明。”

“这跟智力真没关系。”John犹豫一阵，继续说了下去。“我知道这问题涉及隐私，可是Henry的母亲还和你们在一起吗？我问这个只是因为我们正在做一个家庭小册子，而他在‘妈妈’那一面什么都没写。我和孩子们说如果家里没有哪一个人了，那跳过那一面也是可以的，可他好像为这事儿挺焦虑。”

“不。她不在这了，”Mr. Holmes简单地说。“告诉我，Mr. Watson。如果Henry在学校都不说话，你是如何搜集到足够的证据来就这件事打电话给我的？”

这话说得真怪，John心想。搜集证据？“我问他问题，然后给他两个答案来选，一个用我的右手表示，一个用左手表示，”John解释道。“哪只手代表着他的答案，他就会选出来。”

“嗯。我想这件事我们应该面谈，”Mr. Holmes回答。

John翻了翻白眼。他上个星期不是提议过了么？“好，行啊。明天放学后见面可以吗？”

“很好。到时候再见，”说完，他挂了电话。

John双手摩挲着自己的脸，掌心擦过了胡茬。这次见面不会多自在，但至少他也许能弄清Henry那孩子到底是怎么一回事。


	2. 第二章

第二天很快就过去了，安然无事，孩子们离开时John正擦着桌子，突然想起自己应该在放学后跟Mr. Holmes见面。他匆匆把椅子拿下来在猫鼬桌旁边摆好，又从自己书桌上抓了几张纸，一本笔记本和一支钢笔放在桌子上。

朝走廊里一张望，John就瞅见Henry正在对一个高个子黑发男子说话，他的一头鬈发跟Henry毫无二致。“Mr. Holmes？”John边踏出房间边问。

那名男子抬起眼睛，给了John一个礼节性的微笑，笑意并未到达眼底。“是的，Mr. Watson。我们约了今天见，我想是吧？”他问话的口吻毋庸置疑。

“是啊，进来吧，”John答道，请他们进了房间。“如果你愿意，你可以叫我John。”

“Sherlock，”男子边用审视的目光观察全屋边回答。

“恐怕会议室今天被预定了，我们就在这儿谈。椅子不方便，对不住了，”他说着露出一个歉意的微笑，比划着那几把幼儿园规格的椅子。对John来说这不是个大问题，然而对于Sherlock这种身高的人就不好说了。

“不是问题，”Sherlock回答，坐了下来，还设法在偏小的椅子里表现出了舒服自在的样子。

Henry站在父亲身边，双手紧紧攥着背包肩带。他的目光在John和Sherlock之间转来转去，似乎搞不清楚状况了。可他依然没有开口表达自己的忧虑。John还盼着他父亲在场他就可能说话了呢，可惜不走运。

“你要想的话可以去拿些玩具，Henry，”John提议。“或者你可以陪我们坐这儿。想怎样都可以。”

Henry不安地看着自己的父亲，他父亲略一颌首，给了他一个温暖的微笑。Henry回他一个小小的笑容，接着放下了背包，径直朝镶着磁瓦的架子走去。他拿出了一只木盒，不过把它带回了猫鼬桌，又把里面的东西放到Sherlock脚边。他自己也坐在了那儿，开始搭积木。

“好，”John开始说。“我在——”

“告诉我，John，”Sherlock从从容容地打断了他。“一名军人为何会选择执教？显然你是因伤退役，可为什么要将教小孩子作为毕生事业？”

John的反应本该是“我以为我们今天来是要讨论你家儿子，而非我的职业选择。”云云。他说出口的却是，“你怎么知道的？”

Sherlock得意洋洋地笑了。“你摆在书桌上的照片。有几张里你穿着制服照，但要年轻许多。还有你二次入伍的朋友寄来的明信片。你的左肩比右肩僵硬。”他耸了耸肩。“想出这一点够简单的。”

显然出乎Sherlock意料的是，John笑了。“我应该因为你多管闲事撵你走，可是这……好吧，这真是了不起，”John承认。

“别人一般不这么说，”Sherlock说着微微一笑。

“哦？”

“嗯。他们普遍会说些不适合小孩子听的话，”Sherlock回答，瞥了一眼正忙着建堡垒的儿子。

John笑出了声。“有道理。老实说，我中枪回国之后拿不准该做什么。一天到晚坐在自己公寓里都要把我逼疯了，我就开始在我姐姐家孩子读的学校做志愿服务。我喜欢和孩子们在一起工作，所以我回到学校当上了一名老师，现在才到了这里。”他耸耸肩膀，摆弄着钢笔。“那么，是什么使你重新考虑要和我见面？”他问，把重点转向了他们此时处于此地缩在小椅子里坐在小桌子旁的原因。

“噢，对。如你所知，Henry一出家门就不说话。他偶尔会对一个陌生人的问题点头或摇头，然而那种情况很罕见。因此，你可以想象，发现他不仅回答了你的问题，而且更为积极地参与了答案的选择，我很是好奇。”Sherlock回答，交叠了双手并搭在腿上。“你似乎是一个很独特的人，John，”他说，用犀利的蓝绿色眼睛盯住了John。那个眼神加上他最后那句陈述弄得John都有点反应不过来了。

“我——嗯，好吧我不知道这事，”他转移了注意力。“不过他表现出了沟通交流的意愿，我无疑是很高兴的。我能帮忙多关照他，但如果他一直选择性沉默的话，学校对他来说不会好对付。”

翻了翻面前的几张纸，John抽出了他们之前在做的家庭册子，递给了Sherlock。“我们前几天在做的就是这个。孩子们可以空下跟自家情况不相符的书页。看看‘爸爸’那一页吧，”John微笑着说。

那一页上有一张画得仔细还精心上色了的Sherlock肖像，穿着蓝衬衫，黑裤子，黑鞋子。他面带微笑，一手拿着个看似显微镜的物件，这也被Henry写的标签证实了：“显位京”。图的背景上还有几只玻璃烧杯（杯子）和一样看起来像戴了耳机的动物脑袋的东西（哞）。Sherlock的画像在另一只手里拿了一把小提琴（小体今）。

John注视着正仔细看图的Sherlock。这个男人察看着儿子画的图不禁莞尔，脸上写满了骄傲。“全都很准确，”他评论道。“精彩极了，Henry，”他对儿子说。Henry抬头片刻给了他一个灿烂的笑容，然后继续建设自己的工程。

“这的确精彩极了，”John重复道。“他辨听单词读音的能力在学年开始就远远超过了我们对幼儿园孩子的期望。他绘图时对细节的关注也极为出色。你们俩在家练这些东西吗？”

“我们一起读过很多书，”Sherlock回答。“有时因为工作需要我会画些观察绘画，Henry也想试试，所以我给他配了自己的全套绘图工具，”Sherlock补充说。“他画得很好。几乎每天都练习，”他说，声音里再次带上了骄傲的调子。

“你是科学家吗？”John问。

“勉强算是。闲暇时我喜欢做实验，有时还为了案子做实验。我是顾问侦探，”他解释道。

John一副迷惑不解的样子。“恐怕我没听说过这个。”

“哦，你不可能听说过的。据我所知，仅此一家，”Sherlock漫不经心地回答。

“那……就是像私家侦探一样吗？”John问，依然迷糊着。

Sherlock露出了聪黠的微笑。“不对。警察束手无策时，就来找我当顾问。这事常常发生。”

John点点头，然后意识到他们第二次跑题了。“说回小册子，如果不算太隐私的话，我希望你能多说一点关于Henry母亲的事。我以为，你们家只是你和他吧？”John小心地问。

Sherlock匆匆一点头表示肯定。“是的。他出生之后他母亲就把亲权全部签给了我。她并不希望参与我们二人的生活。我……还以为Henry可以理解，而且对现状没有意见，但显然我弄错了，”Sherlock说，嘴唇紧抿成一道线。

“进幼儿园对孩子来说可能会带来文化休克，”John温和地说。“他们突然间意识到，不是每个家庭都跟自己家一样，这可能会令他们茫然无措。你可以在家和他谈谈这个问题，”John建议道，“我会尽全力在我这方面处理这事儿，不过在他并不和我说话的情况下，我没有把握进展会如何。或许他只是还需要些时间适应学校和同学，”John说得轻松，然而他清楚问题恐怕要复杂得多。“我可以列一个探讨这个话题的书单，你们俩能一起读，”他提议。

“谢谢你，”Sherlock回答，听起来有些吃惊。“我感激你帮助我儿子的意愿。”

John微笑起来。“别放在心上。这是我的工作。”他低头看着Henry的作品。“你是建了一座城堡来防着龙吗？”

Henry摇了摇头，眉毛微蹙，期待地望着John。

“啊……来防着人？”John试探道。

Henry微笑着疾走到John身边，拉起了John的手，摆成手心向上状。John瞥见Sherlock正兴致盎然地观看着。“好吧，你想要个选择的机会，”John开口道。“这个城堡是给龙建的，还是给人建的？”他问，每个选项各用一只手示意。

Hnery咧嘴而笑，选了John代表“龙”的右手。“一座 _为了_ 龙建的城堡。有趣的选择，”John放声笑了。“我想你爸爸和我快说完了，你能整理一下吗？”

Henry的城堡随着一声巨响轰然倒塌，John把注意力转回了Sherlock，而对方凝视他的眼神好像他刚才表演了什么卓越的技艺似的。“这个，要是你没有其他东西要说了，我想我们就到这吧。你可以把那本小书带回家，我呢明天会让Henry带回去一张书单。听起来不错吧？”

Sherlock颌首，帮着Henry背上书包。“不错，谢谢你，”他回答。“准备好回家了么？”他问Henry，Henry点点头。

“明天见，Henry，”这对父子迈出房门时John喊道。Henry转身冲他挥手再见，接着他们就离开了。John坐到电脑开始列书单，面颊上挂着一个小小的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者在原文里链接了[Henry的画作](http://i62.photobucket.com/albums/h112/ebunny7/LearningCurve_1_zpsec2b6ba0.png)。


	3. 第三章

回到家，Sherlock从Henry的背包里取了他的课外文件夹，他每天都会这样查看是否有任何说明。今天，薄荷绿的纸上打印了一则简报。

亲爱的各位家长，

过去的这一周，我们开始了关于家庭的一单元。本单元中我们了解到了组成一个家庭的不同成员，他们的职责，一个家庭存在的意义，而且人们的家庭并不都相同。迄今为止，同学们提出了许多非常好的见解和问题，我们将开一节课探讨这些问题的答案（请看背面的KWL表格——孩子可以告诉你它的意思！）。我在下面列出了一些网站和书以供查阅，您可以借此对这个课题进行进一步了解并与孩子在家中讨论。如果您有任何疑问或忧虑，请与我联系。

祝一周愉快！

Mr. Watson

Sherlock把这张纸翻到背面看那份表格。“Henry，什么是‘KWL表格’？”他边读边问。

正大嚼特嚼苹果片的Henry抬起眼睛。“哦，就是看看我们知道（know）的事儿——那是K，然后W是说我们想（wanna）知道什么，也就是我们的问题啦，L呢就是得到问题答案后我们学到（learn）的东西，”他含着满嘴的水果回答。

“吃东西时别说话。不过这倒挺有趣，”Sherlock答道。“那就告诉我些你学到的东西吧。Mr. Watson印在背面的这个表上那部分空着。”

Henry翻了翻眼睛。“因为我们还在做那部分啊。还没做完呢。”

“懂了。你学到什么了？”

“我知道了Katie用两个爸爸，”Henry随口说道，集中精神消灭自己的苹果，还一边瞄着房间另一头的一摞书。

“她 _有_ 两个爸爸，”Sherlock纠正他。“是有一个继父吗？”

“才没。她就是有两个爸爸，没有妈妈。她说她不需要妈妈，因为她爸爸要比一百个妈妈都爱她。”有一刻Henry的脸皱成了一个困惑的表情，仿佛他还在尽力想明白这件事。“那我没妈妈大概也还好，因为她也没有。可她用—— _有_ 两个爸爸，那我也会有另外的爸爸吗？”

儿子天真的问题带给Sherlock一阵愧疚感。他尽己所能，希冀着自己对Henry来说已足矣——也许他也做到了——，但是Henry像是一心向往平常的双亲家庭。

“这，噢，并不是这么回事，”Sherlock解释道。“Katie有两个爸爸是因为他们都更喜欢男性。大部分配偶是一个男人和一个女人，不过并不总是如此。有些配偶是两个女人，还有些是两个男人。”

Henry冲他投去茫然的眼神，Sherlock意识到自己得用更幼儿园化的方式来解释。“啊……唔，我想这仅仅取决于你爱的是谁。如果一个男人爱另一个男人，然后他们有了孩子，那就会有两个爸爸。如果一个女人爱另一个女人，然后她们有了孩子，那就是两个妈妈。如果一个男人爱一个女人，他们又有了个孩子，那就有一个妈妈和一个爸爸。”

Henry露出顿悟的神色。“所以任何人都可以爱任何人，”他总结道。

“简单来说，是的，”Sherlock回答。

Henry用灰色的眼睛认真地看着他，Sherlock知道这意味着自己接下来得答一个难题。“你和妈妈有了我，但她不在这了。所以说你是改成喜欢爸爸了么？”

有这么一瞬Sherlock考虑了挂电话给Mr. Watson再把Henry接给他好让他回答这些个疑问，毕竟这可都是他的错。不过他也答不了Sherlock的私人问题。啊，为人父母的乐趣。

“这要……比那复杂些，”Sherlock开始说。他从不为Henry美化现实，从不对他隐瞒真相，因此他字斟句酌地说了下去。“对我来说，重要的是对方是什么样的人，男性或是女性并不一定。”

Henry了然地点点头，好像这事儿挺容易理解。“好啦，”他说，吃完了自己的苹果。“现在我们来读书吧。”

Sherlock露出微笑，跟着Henry去了起居室，略感宽慰此刻他不用再作出更多解释了。然而他确信这个话题还远没有结束。酷似他的父亲，一旦Henry对什么事情感到好奇，那他不得到完整答案就绝不会满足。

 

*** 

当晚Sherlock躺在床上，随着睡意渐消，他望着天花板陷入了沉思。有Henry之前他的作息极不规律，但是当自己的夜间活动吵醒Henry时他意识到自己得正常起来。如今他晚上待在自己房间，不过鉴于他需要的睡眠比普通人少，他会确保自己有许多事情要忙。

他不禁觉得自己没有积极寻找伴侣叫Henry失望了。可话说回来，Henry恐怕不会乐意有人侵入他们的家庭。Sherlock觉得谈情说爱冗长乏味，令人不快，而且他不愿和除儿子以外的哪个人共度一生。带来Henry的那个夜晚不过就是——露水情缘。Henry的母亲不想和他们有瓜葛，他对此的欣慰更甚于对独自应付将来的担忧。家中的新生儿带来了艰难的过渡，不过这是一项他乐于且渴望接受的挑战。Sherlock这辈子做过许多不俗之事，创造出Henry却是其中最好的一件。想到他的儿子眼下正裹在缠作一团的复仇者联盟被单里睡得正香，手里又紧紧握着心爱的毛绒兔子，他微笑了起来。

Sherlock知道这些问题早晚会被提出，不过他之前希望能晚一点儿。明天他要研究下John用便条贴在Henry简报上的手写书单，说不定还要上几个网站。他得对自己承认，他对John很感兴趣。Henry从未对自己心目中的几位直系亲属以外的人有过这么积极的回应。他认可的这个小圈子包括Sherlock，他哥哥Mycroft，与他共事的一位警督，和他们的房东Mrs. Hudson。是什么使John成为了例外？他们那次短暂的会面还远远不够。Sherlock要想个法子与他再相见。不过考虑到Henry在学校的情况，再安排一次面谈应该不会太难。自然，进一步行动之前他兴许该简单问问Henry，是什么使John如此特别。

 

*** 

第二天早晨，Henry坐在高脚凳开心地嚼着涂了草莓酱的吐司，双腿来回摇荡着。不像Sherlock那么挑食，有什么Henry就吃什么。Sherlock呷了口茶，问道：“你为什么喜欢Mr. Watson？”

Henry想了一小会儿，然后喝了一口果汁。“因为他人好。我不说话他都不生气，他也不像别人那样把我当成小孩子。而且自选时间他准我们玩乐高。有一次他还帮我做了个海盗船！”

Sherlock暗自轻笑，用手指拢了拢Henry蓬乱的棕色鬈发。“那么他肯定是个好老师。”

“对，”Henry边把剩下的吐司塞进嘴里边肯定道。“好了爸爸我们走吧，”他咬着满嘴吐司含糊不清地说。

“吃东西时别说话，”Sherlock不知道提醒他多少回了。“你今天怎么这么急？”

“我们要做科学实验啦，”他边穿鞋边回答，然后把脚伸到Sherlock面前。Sherlock任劳任怨地跪下身子给他系好了鞋带。

“你不久就要学着自己系鞋带了。”

“是啊，Drew已经会系了，不过他是唯一一个。我可以当另外的唯一一个！”

Sherlock笑了。“你当然可以。好了，起来吧。等我接你放学时把科学实验给我好好说说，我想听，”他们下楼梯出公寓时他说。

“行，”Henry回答。“我会跟你一样做笔记。”

Henry的“笔记”包括学着Sherlock记下的几个要点单词，以及几行涂鸦。公正地说，Sherlock的笔迹有凌乱不堪的恶名，在五岁孩子看来指不定真是像涂鸦来着。

“那我可就拭目以待了，”Sherlock答道。

步行到学校只需要约莫十分钟，很快Henry就蹦蹦跳跳地爬上台阶进了园楼。Sherlock与他挥手道别，接着快步向临近的书店进发了，他兜里揣着John写的便条。他可有调查要做啊。


	4. 第四章

“Mr. Watson！Henry哭了！”

John从一摞导读书籍里抬起头，他正试图把这些书归类分到合适的箱子里。接到报告说有孩子哭了于他是常事，一般都没什么大不了的。只是哭的孩子一般也不会是Henry。他抓了张纸巾赶到老虎桌，在Henry身旁蹲了下来。他递出纸巾，Henry接过去擦干满面的泪水。

“谁能告诉我发生什么了？”他问。

“Henry哭了！”Mazie不假思索地说，她是一个梳双马尾的金发小姑娘。

“是，我知道，”John回答。“谁能告诉我他 _为什么_ 哭？”

Mazie用一根胖乎乎的手指责备地指着紧挨Henry的那个男孩。“Robert对他凶！他说他家才是最好的因为他有爸爸妈妈姐姐，Henry只用爸爸， _我_ 呢没姐姐！”

“我没！”Robert皱着眉头嚷嚷。“我没这么说！”

“你就是说了！”Mazie坚持道。

“好了，好了，”John打断他们。“Robert，你还记得我们关于家庭的讨论吗？”

“记得，”Robert咕哝道，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“每个人的家庭是一样还是不一样？”John问。

“不一样，”Robert闷闷不乐地回答。

“一种家庭就比另一种家庭好了么？”

“不比，”男孩回答，目光移向了自己的字帖。

“那就好了。你要对Henry和Mazie说你很抱歉伤了他们的心，”John瞧了瞧那两个孩子。Mazie既恼怒又为老师证明了她是对的而沾沾自喜，Henry则一声不吭，心不在焉地望着窗外。

“对不起Mazie。对不起Henry，”Robert小声说。

“没关系，”Mazie不大情愿地说。之后她继续写练习册，显见地把所有烦恼抛在了脑后。

Henry恢复得没这么快。现在他盯着地板，不经意地拨弄着铅笔。

“Henry，你还好吗？”John问道。Henry用闪着泪光的眼睛看着他，但没有做出任何动作表示回应。

“你想来阅读台完成作业吗？”John问。阅读台是John书桌附近的一张肾形桌子，John在那儿约见阅读小组。如果有孩子在自己桌前不能专心做事，觉得不自在，或是分散了同桌的注意力，他们往往会来阅读台工作。

Henry微微点头，拿起了自己的东西，接着穿过一张又一张桌子在临时新位置落了座。John坐到自己书桌旁时Henry望了过来，给过他一个浅淡的微笑才开始练习字母I。

John报以微笑，但是他忧心忡忡。Robert是个挺有号召力的孩子，若是其他学生开始效法他谈论“真正的”家庭，那会给班里很多并不来自于传统双亲家庭的孩子带来烦恼。今天下午他们得再开一次全组讨论会，如果这种行为屡禁不止，给家长的便条和电话就要上阵了。John知道Mazie会没事的，她已经从这次事件中恢复过来，继续前行了，但他下了课估计还需要挂电话给Henry的父亲。再一次。John叹着气拿起一沓要批的试卷，心中希望Sherlock别嫌他是个荒唐的老师。

听到有把椅子被当啷当啷地拉了出来，正是以幼儿园时兴的方式，John抬眼就望见Grace来阅读台把自己的东西搁在了Henry旁边。Grace一家人来自中国，她英语说得相当好，只是时不时想不起来物品的名称。她常穿粉色衣服，头发几乎永远扎成一双支楞的羊角辫，仿佛脑袋两侧生出了草丛似的。她性情温柔又直爽，而且她显然把照顾Henry当成了义不容辞的责任。John已经注意到，最近她开始寸步不离地跟着Henry，自选时段只要Henry选的活动区没满员她就会加入。John暗自发笑。小女孩常会表现出母性，当姐姐的小女孩更是如此。Grace与Henry的相处大约就是母性使然。谢天谢地John不曾注意到她表现得盛气凌人或是把Henry当婴儿对待，他希望他俩能成为朋友。Henry真的需要一个朋友。

John看着他们写作业。Henry，当然了，什么都不说，但他好像挺满意这样，写着作业，Grace又不时给他展示一下自己写得很骄傲的字母。John甚至发现他指出一个自己明显是费了心思写下的字母，一个字形极端庄的T。她笑着夸了他一番，他报以微笑。John心中欢喜，除了坏消息，他也有些好消息可以告诉Sherlock。

 

*** 

John边拨Sherlock的号码边想，这会不会是今年他最终将记住的号码。每年年底他总能背得出一两个家长的号码，因为他给他们打的电话实在太多了。他等着Sherlock来接听时意识到，自己在紧张，这真古怪。没什么可迟疑的；他跟Sherlock谈过，最初的冷淡逐渐消失以后他还觉得对方挺讨人喜欢。John有些困惑地发觉，自己的紧张是兴奋的产物。他没时间再多想了，因为线路另一端有人答话了。

“你好，John。Henry在学校又有麻烦了？”Sherlock未卜先知地问。

单刀直入。好啊。“唔，这次我好消息坏消息都有，”John回答。“今天出了个小事故。跟Henry同桌的一个学生明显跟Henry和另一个学生说了自己的家庭比他们的都好，因为自己有爸爸妈妈。我想我处理了这件事，但鉴于Henry最近苦恼自己没有母亲，我觉得还是要跟你说一下。他当时很难过，不过我叫他挪到阅读台写作业，接下来就是好的部分了。另一个叫Grace的学生来陪他，他们好像挺合得来。我觉得她铁了心要跟他做朋友，”John说话时含着笑，尽管他是在通电话。

“我知道了。的确是好消息，”Sherlock回答。“他是提过和一个朋友一起在外面玩，可是不愿多说，而且……”他的声音带着犹豫。“喔，实话说我对那是不是一个真实的朋友将信将疑。Henry的想象力十分活跃，以前就曾想出过假想的朋友。他上次提起他们已经是一年多以前了，但我寻思他可能又开始了。很高兴知道这个朋友是真实的。”

“孩子有假想的朋友是很正常的事，”John向他保证道。“不过我也很高兴。我觉得这对他们俩来说会很不错的。”

“所言极是。你还有其他事情需要和我说么？”他问。

没有了，可John发觉自己真的希望还有事要说，为了继续跟Sherlock通话他几乎都要编点东西出来了。他冲自己皱起眉头。他这可真有点不太专业啊。“啊，没有了，就这么多，”他说，装出了愉快的口气。“只是想让你知道最新情况。”

“不胜感激。谢谢你，John。我肯定我们不久还会联系。”

“的确，当然了。再见，”John答道。

“再见。”

 

*** 

那天晚餐时，Sherlock问，“今天在学校发生什么事情了吗？”口气过于若无其事了点。

Henry从自己正在堆的土豆泥火山中怀疑地抬起眼睛。“你怎么知道？”

Sherlock踌躇一阵，说道，“Mr. Watson给我打了个电话。尽管你没遇上麻烦，”他不想让Henry生John的气，但Sherlock也不会向他说谎。

“哦好吧，”Henry回答，如同他早就料到了答案一般。“Robert跟我还有Mazie说他家更好，虽然Mr. Watson说过每个人的家庭都不一样，没有哪个家庭更好。所以Mr. Watson告诉他他是错的，我就坐到阅读台去了，”他说，声音里含着骄傲。“我朋友也陪我坐过去啦，”他补充道，然后往嘴里填了块胡萝卜，心满意足地咯吱咯吱嚼了起来。

Sherlock点点头。“你朋友叫什么名字？”他问。

“她叫Grace，她从中国来，”Henry答道。“她话特多，我不说话她也不在乎。而且猜猜看！”他兴奋地说。“昨天她是我实验搭档，我们做成功了！Mr. Watson说要是我们的发现和猜想一致就成功了，”他自豪地说，又把土豆泥吞进嘴里。

他们真得练练他的餐桌礼仪了，Sherlock疲惫地想。“唔，挺激动人心，”他回答，“你记笔记了吗？”

“记了！Mr. Watson给我们发了专门用来记笔记的纸。我还画图了，就跟你一样！”Henry说，跳下座位跑向自己的背包。他抽出自己的文件夹又从里面抓出一张纸，接着跑回餐桌扑通一声坐回座位，对父亲晃着手中的纸。Sherlock接过去仔细查看。

这张工作表的开头是一句“我认为柠檬汁/肥皂水能让我的分币亮起来。”Henry圈出了“柠檬汁”。这句话的下方，Henry在单词“之前”下面画了图，他的分币是棕色。旁边的单词“之后”下面他画上了橙黄色的分币，也许是在他把它用柠檬水洗过之后。在底部，有一道问题问道，“我是对的吗？”Henry写上了，“是！！！”

Sherlock笑了。“做得很不错。你怎么知道柠檬水能起作用的？”

Henry骄傲地微笑着。“因为有一次你在浴缸里落下了一堆钱，我就玩了玩。硬币都很脏，但是用肥皂洗不干净，所以我猜用柠檬水。”

“好主意。我想我们要把这个贴到冰箱上。顺便问一句，那堆钱哪儿去了？”Sherlock问，对钱的去向心知肚明。

“哦，我不知道，”Henry以无辜的神态说。“可能掉下水道了，”他提出，回想着自己把硬币都扔哪儿了。

“嗯，你或许是对的，”Sherlock带着小小的微笑同意道，一边起身把那张纸用形如字母H的磁铁贴在了冰箱上。

“H代表Henry！”Henry捧起盘子宣布。“好了晚饭吃完了，我们去玩吧！”


	5. 第五章

一天结束，John挥别最后离开的学生后开始检查交还的许可签字单。他需要记下哪些学生自己要带上，还有哪些家长志愿参加。现在已是十月中旬，学年的第一个月的飞逝令他惊讶。一如既往；太多事情要做，时间不够用，这给他白驹过隙之感。

他们即将去一个有南瓜田的农场实地考察，他们会在那儿看动物，乘坐干草车进行游览，并且要摘南瓜。John每年都带自己的班来一次这样的实地考察游，而且每年都大受欢迎。他老是有很多家长志愿者——供大于求，不过安排这么多家长也挺简单，John也认为他们能和孩子共享这次体验是很好的。

他翻过了大半的签字单才看见了Henry的。Henry会参加旅行，而且John惊喜地看见Sherlock在下一栏里签上了“是的，我有兴趣担任监护。”Sherlock真不像那种会享受农场游的人。通常家长们都在孩子身边忙前忙后，一句礼貌的“你好你最近怎么样”之后就无暇顾及John了，但他忍不住希望在旅途中能找到机会跟Sherlock聊聊。出于职业自豪感他告诉自己说他们会，当然了，聊的是Henry，可如果他坦诚的话他清楚自己就是想更了解那个人。这有些危险，考虑到Sherlock的儿子是John的学生，John若是和Sherlock过于友好的话可能会被人认为他偏爱Henry。

然而John从来不是知难而退的人。

 

***

John的班级急不可耐地为实地考察游倒数着日子，而这一天终于到了。天气不可能更完美了。阳光晴好，空气凉爽清新，天空碧蓝，没有起风或落雨的征兆。他们到达农场时John有点觉得自己好似迈入了一部电影，不过欣赏的时间并不多，因为马上他就为一群兴奋过度的幼儿园孩子忙得不可开交。

不知不觉中这次旅行已接近尾声，孩子在一块小南瓜田里，每个人都在找心目中最完美的南瓜。他微笑着看Grace兴奋不已地招呼Henry过去看一只侧边长得很怪的南瓜，但他发现自己因为没找到机会和Sherlock说话而略感失望。想到Sherlock可能根本没有兴趣跟自己说话，他心中一沉。Sherlock聪明，有趣，不同于与John见过的任何一个人，John则是……唔，他是一名幼儿园教师。这个职业充实，可敬，而且很有难度，然而不是每个人都这么想。John仍然不确定，在那个名头之下Sherlock到底做何营生，不过那大概比谈他自己的职业要刺激。

出现在他身侧的身影与紧接着的被深沉洪亮的嗓音念出的陈述把他惊出了思绪。

“愉快的一天。这次旅行妙趣横生。”

John微微转身，这样他就在继续照看孩子们的同时面对着Sherlock了。他忍不住弯起嘴唇露出一个小小的微笑。“是啊，能有这样的天气真是运气好。我很高兴你过得开心。坦白地说，看见你志愿监护我还有点惊讶。无意冒犯，但你不像是喜欢农场的类型，”John回答。

Sherlock很轻很轻地笑了。“你的假设是正确的。如果我也坦白地说，那我之前并没有把握自己会乐在其中。”

“哦？”John问。“那你为什么来了呢？我是说，如果你不介意我问的话，”他赶忙补充。

Sherlock脸上闪过惊讶的神色，接着又恢复了沉着镇定的表情。“噢，Henry说你急需志愿者。而且我也相当怀疑他觉得看自己的父亲在奶牛之间走动或是坐在草垛上会很有趣。在新环境中他往往会紧张不安，我推测这也是原因之一。”

John轻声笑了。“我恐怕他是骗你的。我这个旅行的家长志愿者总是绰绰有余。我只是跟孩子们说如果父亲或母亲自愿帮忙，那么欢迎他们参加。”

Sherlock大笑起来。“看来真是。唔，我猜我应该谢谢他。我很享受这段时光。”

“我很开心。我认为家长有机会在不分散班级的同时与自家孩子互动交流是很好的。家长有机会看看孩子在外面是什么样子，”John回答。

Sherlock颌首，说道，“的确。目睹Henry与同学的交往过程……予人启迪。我真的希望他能在学校说话，不过他看起来确实很快活，我对此很感激，”他承认道。

“这学年还早着呢。他还有大把时间可以开口说话，”John安慰他。“他表现得非常好；他聪明过人。有他在我班里是一件乐事，”John说得很真诚。

“我……谢谢你，”Sherlock说。“他的托儿所教师觉得他令人灰心，因此我得承认，学年开始我并没报多大希望。我，噢，很高兴看到他的班里有你这样一位通情达理的老师，”Sherlock说，他的目光紧锁在南瓜地里的Henry身上。

John极为窘迫地发现自己听过这句夸奖有点脸红了。看在上帝份上啊他都是个成年人了好么！“谢谢你。我只是尽我所能，万幸的是大部分时候都能成功，”他说，忽视刚才的赞美。他换了个话题说道，“Henry特别喜欢科学。你提到过你在家里做实验。你们两个一起做实验吗？”

Sherlock点点头。“如果实验足够安全，我允许Henry协助我。他擅长于此，”他补充说，声音里带着骄傲。

“我注意到了。我们在班里做小实验时，他像是对实验步骤领悟得很好。他甚至能帮着同桌的孩子实验。他不说话，这是自然，但他会把他们的材料按使用顺序排好，”John答道，为有喜讯能告诉Sherlock而感到开心。

“他非常喜欢你，你知道，”Sherlock轻声说。“你似乎令他印象深刻。”

John短暂怀疑了一下Sherlock所说的“他”是不是指“我们”，不过他很快就摒弃了这个念头。不合时宜的痴心妄想。“唔，听到这个总是很好的，”他回答。

“他一刻不停地说着你。他对其他人这么上心，我不确定我对此作何感想。”

John正要道歉才意识到Sherlock在微笑。

“我当然是在开玩笑，”Sherlock轻声笑了。“很高兴他还有你好敬仰。只怕我自己有时不符合这个要求。”

“哎，人无完人嘛，”John笑了出来。

毫无预兆地，Sherlock问道，“礼拜六你愿意来我们家吃晚饭吗？”

“哦，”John吃惊地说，“我，呃——”

“这只是Henry要问的，”Sherlock打断他的话，突然之间对自己没了信心，“我不知道这是否不合常理，可——”

“好，”John回答，自己还没来得及真正考虑可能的后果就转而打断了他。“我愿意。”

有一刹那Sherlock看上去松了一口气，但他马上就镇静了下来。“好，不错。Henry会欣喜若狂的。”

John还没作出反应，Henry就抱着一只体格小但是滚圆滚圆的南瓜跑了过来。他咧嘴笑着把它举到Sherlock面前接受检阅，Sherlock接过南瓜察看了一遍。

“看来你做出了绝佳的选择。我们到家之后要不要雕这只南瓜？”

Henry笑开了花，点头赞同，然后拿回了南瓜飞速跑开去帮Grace摘她的。

John低声轻笑。“听上去挺有趣儿。唔，好像是集合回校的时间了。我们周六见？”John问道，声音里有一丝犹疑，拿不准Sherlock有没有改主意。

“是的，那是固然。我们翘首以待，”Sherlock回答。John冲他微笑一下，朝学生们走去，吹响了排队集合的哨子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者在章末链接了[本章艺术作品](http://secretmanlove.tumblr.com/post/55484349375/a-lil-parentlock-doodle-inspired-by-learning)。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：这本该是“John来吃晚餐”之章，可我写的时候没刹住，那个情节请等下一章！

那天晚上Sherlock和Henry最终没能雕南瓜，第二天也不行，因为Sherlock接了一个案子。Henry毫无怨言地接受了这次延误，几年来他已经对这种事习以为常。其实Sherlock有时会怀疑，儿子不像多数同龄人那样大发脾气，他该不该为此而担心，然而受礼勿问价或许才是最好的选择。

五岁孩子往往很以自我为中心，而这并不是说他们总是自私自利。他们只不过还不明白，世界并不是绕着他们转动、以他们的需求为中心。Henry好似例外于这个规律，他清楚，有时一接到通知他们原计划的活动就要让位给父亲的事。的确，起初他会大发雷霆，可后来知道了那些脾气除了可能让他在房间里独处更久以外毫无用处，他就不再发火了。

Sherlock给请他帮忙查案的警督Lestrade写完邮件后如释重负地合上了笔电。现在是礼拜六的凌晨两点，他之前还担心着自己要为了这个案子取消跟John的晚餐。这案子简单到令人头昏，就这么一次Sherlock为此而庆幸。平常他对简单无聊的案子深恶痛绝，但他们若是不得不取消跟老师的晚餐的话Henry会伤心不已的。自从Sherlock告诉他John接受了邀请，他就对这事说个不停，还把整顿晚饭给策划好了（这是在Sherlock否决了比萨之后。Henry最爱的食物就是比萨）。他们会吃意式卤汁宽面，而在Henry的殷切请求下，甜点选了蓝莓派。

Sherlock关了灯，决定睡上几个小时，他知道破晓时分Henry就会从床上爬起来，准备好了动手雕南瓜再出门为晚餐做采购。

 

***

“爸爸！”Sherlock被床上一阵欢闹的蹦跶折腾醒了。“爸爸是时候雕我南瓜然后去买晚饭原料啦！”Henry说着从俯卧在床上的Sherlock的一侧弹到另一侧。

Sherlock瞄了眼他的钟。冷蓝色的数字显示着6:07，午前。不出所料，Henry是一点时间也不浪费。他抓住Henry的腰把他拉到自己身边躺倒，Henry咯咯咯笑了出来。“先吃早饭如何？”他问。“还有你的动画片呢？”

Henry瞪大了眼睛。他几乎忘了周六可不仅仅是“Mr. Watson来吃晚餐的日子”。他扭动身子从Sherlock怀里挣开跑去了起居室，Sherlock不久就听到了电视的声响。听起来像是兔八哥，Sherlock发现这个动画片还在播出时很惊讶。经典似乎真的永不灭。他伸着懒腰慢慢下了床。Henry沉浸在动画片中的时间足够他在做早饭前冲个淋浴。

当他迈进温热的水雾中时，他习惯性地对这一天做出了详细计划，然后发现自己在紧张。这阵紧张来得无缘无故，令他懊恼。他可是个自信的人，请Henry的老师来吃晚餐不应该困扰到他的。John接受邀请时看上去挺高兴，又不是他们逼他了什么的。Sherlock厨艺高超，所以这一点也不用愁。跟John交谈轻松自在。Sherlock是成年人了；他不该为这次晚餐忐忑不安。

可能问题就在这儿，他用洗发水在头发上揉出泡沫时想。如果他说他没觉得John有魅力，那是在扯谎。他的眼睛格外迷人；Sherlock以前从未见过那般海蓝色。John的微笑温暖和煦，Sherlock还猜测他在他貌似较为喜爱的宽松衣服之下有一副健美身材。冲洗头发时他想象着John穿上剪裁合身的西装可能会是什么模样。或者T恤。或者赤裸上身也不一定。他的下腹开始发热，Sherlock略感惊惧地意识到了自己在做什么，把淋浴调成冷水，然后关掉了。对自己儿子的老师想入非非完全不妥。尤其是在淋浴间里。他不习惯于被任何人吸引，这感觉非常使人分心。Sherlock叹息着用毛巾将自己擦干。今晚之前他得想出个办法克制感情。

 

*** 

早餐之后，Sherlock与Henry坐在铺上了报纸的桌子边，面前摆着那只南瓜。Sherlock已经切开了它，Henry现在正快活地用手把南瓜瓤挖出来。Henry对手中那黏糊糊的丝状物毫不反感，这令Sherlock心中升起一种古怪的自豪。

Henry把一只手伸到鼻子下闻了闻，皱起了鼻子。“不好闻。这个能吃么？”

Sherlock暗笑。“那部分不能吃，但是可以用皮做出南瓜派以及其他类的南瓜烹饪。籽也可以进烤箱。”

“我们就这么办好不好？”他激动地问，手上已经开始扒拉南瓜瓤拣出南瓜籽了。

“当然，”Sherlock回答，帮着他把籽分离开来。

“等Mr. Watson来了我们还能送些给他！”

“我想可以。我们把南瓜籽放在小碗里，怎么样？”Sherlock答道，John的名字被提起时他感到一阵兴奋。他当即抑制住了。他不能允许这种感觉存在。

“出什么事儿了，爸爸？”Henry问，神情关切。

Sherlock意识到自己准是板起了脸，然后微笑了起来。“没什么。只是在想烤箱应该设定成什么温度。”

“哦好吧。Mr. Watson要来我可兴奋了。你不兴奋吗？”Henry问道，回归到挖南瓜瓤的工作中来，把乏味的拣南瓜籽任务留给了Sherlock。

“兴奋，当然了，”Sherlock回答，心知这话再真实不过了。

 

*** 

几小时后，南瓜已经雕刻完成，Henry也因着全身上下沾满的南瓜瓤不情不愿地洗了个澡，他们向着食品店走去。Henry激动得几乎要抖起来了，因为他感觉自己在负责整件事，也就觉得自己颇为成熟了。Sherlock几乎所有的准备工作都是从零开始，这意味着他们在农产品区要花上不少时间。

“Henry，请你去给我挑六个番茄好吗？”Sherlock察看调料区时问。“要确保它们都是好的，”他补充道，虽然可能没有说的必要。Henry有挑选成熟蔬果的奇异能力。

Henry点点头，带着他的袋子去了巨大的番茄陈列柜。他仔细观察番茄时后退了一步想看到更好的全景，却撞上了身后的一个女人。这一撞害得她弄掉了手中拎着的一袋苹果，苹果散出来滚得满地都是。她怒气冲冲地瞪着Henry。

“看看你干的好事！”她指着那些苹果叫道。“现在它们都该摔破了，店家还可能要让我赔钱！”

Henry睁大双眼，朝后退了一步。他知道自己应该道歉，他 _想要_ 道歉，可那些话就是说不出口。从来都说不出口。那个女人继续斥责他，他喉咙发紧。

“你该道个歉，年轻人，”她执意要求。“看看你闯的祸！”她急不可待地盯着他。见他并不答话，她催促道，“嗯？我等着呢！”

泪水刺痛了Henry的眼睛，然后顺着他的脸颊流了下来。他希望放番茄的货架能开个口子把他吞下去，这样他就能躲开这个生气的可怕的女人。他的嘴唇紧抿成一道线，像是在额外担保他什么都说不出来。

“哦看在上帝份上，你犯不着哭啊，”她的口气很是恼火。“不就是道个歉！”

这个时候Sherlock飞速赶来，Henry跑过去把脸埋进了父亲的大衣。Sherlock神色阴鹜。“什么样的人才会冲一个孩子喊着让他为一个明显的意外道歉？”他低吼。“况且这极可能是你的过失，因为你似乎都不能有两秒钟不看手机。那是怎么，给情人发短信？”他冷笑着。“噢，你丈夫发现了，是不是？你试图挽救这段婚姻。不用费力气了，”他无情地说。

那个女人惊呆了，一言不发地望着他，接着转身匆匆离去，苹果就忘在地上了。Sherlock对她的背影怒目而视，而后挨着Henry跪了下来。他努力不在儿子身边做这样的演绎推理，可他气得阻止不了自己。“Henry，你还好吗？”他柔和地问，揽住了他。

Henry点点头，抽抽鼻子作为回答。

“你是想继续买东西，还是想我们回家？”

Henry用衣袖擦擦脸，然后深吸一口气。“继续，”他轻声答道，轻得Sherlock险些没听见。

“好。对不起我留下了你一个人，”Sherlock说，脸上写满了愧疚。

Henry搂住了父亲的脖子，用一个拥抱回应他，然后捡起了自己的袋子，往里面装上圆鼓鼓红彤彤的的番茄。Sherlock担忧地注视着他。这种事不是第一次发生了。而它发生时，Henry常常在余下的那一天里伤心地沉默不语，有时则会把自己关在房间里。

Sherlock只能希望John的来访有可能避免那种情况出现。


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者给出了[本文艺术作品](http://secretmanlove.tumblr.com/post/55484349375/a-lil-parentlock-doodle-inspired-by-learning)的链接。

John只裹着一条毛巾站在梳妆台前，琢磨着穿什么衣服去吃晚餐。他不想给人留下过于随意的印象，但他也不想穿得过分讲究。他拿出一件衬衫，打量一番，然后叹口气把它放回了抽屉。太朴素。他抓了一件紫红色的毛衣穿上，五秒钟之后又脱了下来。太不舒服。他瞧见一件黑白宽条纹衬衫时都开始觉得自己好似童话里的金发姑娘*了。这一件是他的最爱之一，而且穿着感觉像是正确的选择。它大概也有点算“太朴素”那边的，不过依John判断穿得稍微寒碜点儿要好过打扮太离谱。他不想自己看上去煞费苦心。兴许根本就没什么可费心争取的。而且他心中的不安仍然挥之不去：这样的事儿他不该做。

他摇摇头，迅速穿上平角裤，黑色牛仔，袜子，接着去盥洗室整理头发。通常他不会太在乎这个，可是……好吧，撇开所有的顾虑不谈，他想给人留个好印象。他走出盥洗室时意识到自己没为晚餐准备礼物，一阵轻微的慌乱顿时攫住了他。他该备礼物吗？传统的礼物是一瓶葡萄酒，然而对于一次有孩子参加的晚餐来说那并不合适，还可能发出错误的信号。更别提他还不知道他们要吃什么，也就因此不知道该拿红葡萄酒还是白葡萄酒。不了，他决定，他什么都不用带。只是与一名学生和学生的父亲吃顿便饭而已。一切都会很好的。

在他有可能把自己愁得不敢出门之前，John抓住他的夹克走出门外。不大一会儿他就站在了一座窄小却美观的建筑之外，镶在门上的发亮的金字“221”告诉他他找到了正确的地址。他用指节在门上叩出三声脆响，心中好奇谁会来应门，因为Sherlock用Henry的文件夹捎来的那张纸上写的是221B。听到了房门另一边的脚步声，John的胃因为焦虑绞成了结。当一位精神矍铄的老妇人开了门时，他放松了下来。

“嗯，你好。我在找221B号公寓，”John开始说。

“哦，你准是John了！进来，进来，小伙子们正等着呢，”那位妇人微笑着回答。“我是Mrs. Hudson，是这栋楼的房东。”

“啊，很高兴见到你，”John答道，步入房屋，跟着她走上楼梯。“你也住这儿吗？”

“我住221A，”她回答。“这还有第三个单元，221C，不过那一套需要翻修了，我还没来得及开工。Sherlock和Henry是顶可爱的租客，”她说起来滔滔不绝，一边慢慢爬上楼梯。“看见Sherlock带人回来约会真是好极了，”她温柔亲切地说。

“噢，嗯，我不是他约会对象，这不是约会，”John红着脸纠正她。“我是Henry的老师。”

“当然啦，正是，”她说着挤了挤眼睛。John没机会回答她了，因为她冲楼上喊道，“哟哦，小伙子们，你们来客人喽！”

他们到了楼梯顶上时，John看见Henry面带微笑站在门口，接着他赶快跑回了房间。很快他就回来了，身边跟着Sherlock高挑的身影，他身上穿的围裙看着可能是Henry什么时候送的礼物。围裙是黑色的（遮污渍很实用，John想），胸前的部分画着个巨大的黄色笑脸。

“John，”Sherlock微笑道。“请进。晚餐就快做好了，”他边说边向侧边挪了一步，好让John能进入房间。“谢谢你Mrs. Hudson。你过一会儿有可能上来用甜点么？”

“谢谢你亲爱的，不过我可不想打扰你们，”她说着又挤了挤眼睛，这次是冲着Sherlock。“玩得开心，小伙子们！”她下楼时添了一句。

Sherlock的脸颊泛了点儿粉红，然而这是那个眼色窘到他的唯一迹象。他在John身后关上了房门，示意John跟自己去厨房。

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”John问，把他的夹克脱下来在一张凳子上放好。“这是什么来着，闻起来挺香。”

“意式卤汁宽面，”Sherlock回答。“Henry挑的。我希望这样安排还好吧？”他问。

“哦，不只是还好。我特别爱吃，”John答话时的笑容令人安心。

环顾四周，确保了厨房里除了他俩以外谁也没有之后，Sherlock靠近John并用低沉的声音说，“我们今天在食品店碰上了点事故。一个女人因为Henry不和自己说话冲他大喊大叫。这种事不是第一次发生了，之前发生时Henry常独自在房间里度过余下的一天。这一次他似乎处理得好些了，我想多亏了你来做客。可是如果他看起来不太亲近，那原因就在于此，”Sherlock说道，眉毛因为担心而蹙起。

John露出了跟Sherlock一模一样的表情。“上帝，这真是糟糕。我很难过会发生这种事。简直不可原谅，”John说，他替Henry感到愤愤不平。

“我……可能对她嚷嚷了几句，”Sherlock说，尴尬地垂下头。

John轻声笑了。“换了我也会这么做的。”

就在这时Henry进了厨房，他在胸前小心地举着一张纸，空白面在外侧，犹如在藏着另一面上的内容。他站在父亲身边，眼睛却望着John。

“你好，Henry，”John说，脸上的笑容很温暖。“你那拿的是什么啊？”

Henry羞涩地微笑起来，把那张纸递给了John。那是一幅画，画上有两个人（John以为是Henry和他自己）并排站在户外。天空中有太阳和一些小鸟，他们的脚边则有一只画得很用心的兔子。画里除太阳外的一切都笑意盈盈，Henry手中还握着一根末端有圆圈的黑色细棒——放大镜，也许是。

“这很棒，Henry！我爱你画里所有的细节。我一到家就要把它挂到冰箱上。谢谢你！”John回应道。

Henry很是自豪，笑逐颜开，一股脑忘光了刚才的羞涩来到John身边。他指指那只兔子，然后轻拍John的双手。John朝Sherlock瞥了一眼想知道能不能得到些解释，但Sherlock只看他不说话，所以他把视线转回Henry身上。他伸出双手，问道，“这只兔子是你认识的，还是你只为了这张画创作出来的？”

Henry拍了John的右手，表明这是一只他认识的兔子。他看起来挺开心却又充满期待，John就继续问了下去。“这只兔子是你的还是别人的？”

再一次，Henry拍了John代表第一个答案选项的右手。John在屋子里没注意到有笼子或者其他养了兔子的迹象，因此一番短暂思索后他问，“这只兔子是真实存在的还是想象中的？”

Henry拍了拍John的左手并且甩给他爸爸一个眼神，这当口Sherlock打断了这次“交谈”。“我还不许他养真正的宠物，他就创造出了一只假想的兔子。他叫它Bluebell，因为我正在给他读一本名叫《兔子共和国》*的书，这是里面一个角色的名字，”Sherlock解释道。

“哦，我知道那本书。不过好多年没读了。小时候我母亲给我读过，”John回答。“我一直都最喜欢头上多出一撮毛的那个角色。”

Henry立刻精神起来，看着是想要说点什么，可说不出口。“Bigwig，”Sherlock给出名字。

“对，就是，”John说道，褪色的回忆重新鲜活起来。“还有，噢，那只海鸥。Kehaar？”他鼓起勇气猜了一次。

Henry咧嘴笑着点点头。谢天谢地烤箱的定时器响了，John不必再试图深入讨论这本书了。倒不是说他不想，可他对这个话题颇为生疏，不知道在这个对话里自己还能做出多少实际贡献。

“Henry，你能去布置好餐桌么？”Sherlock边从烤箱里取出面包边问。Henry点过头就开始工作，以无可比拟的谨慎与精确把每样物品放上餐桌，仿佛他想要使一切尽善尽美。这方面，John觉得，他可能真是这么想的。

不久后他们都围着小小的方桌坐好吃晚餐，Sherlock坐在中间，Henry和John面对面。“这可真美味，”John评论道。“全是你自己做的吗？”

“是的，谢谢你，”Sherlock回答，胸中涌着一股融融的暖流。

“你在哪儿学的这么会做饭？”John啜饮一口自己的葡萄酒之后问。他要是带葡萄酒来了好像也不错。下一次John可得带瓶葡萄酒。如果有下一次的话。应该有下一次么？John暂时把这个念头抛诸脑后，专心享受此时此刻。

Sherlock耸耸肩。“烹饪是一门简单的科学；理解步骤不是难事。”

“肯定不止于此，”John大笑起来。“我做得到按说明动手，可做出来的东西老是不太对劲。这需要某种天赋，我深信不疑。”

Henry的脸上逐渐绽放出一个大大的笑容，John疑问地看着他。Sherlock叹了口气说，“他或许是想让我告诉你我在烤箱里炸了个蛋糕那一回。”Henry用力点点头。

“那好吧。我想你将成为知道我失败烹饪经历的三个人之一，”Sherlock说。这是个玩笑，然而John不禁没来由地感到特别。可能到了放下酒杯的时候了。

“实际上，我现在仍不确定发生了什么。我肯定是把原料搞混了。那个食谱比较复杂，任何偏差似乎都会导致……相当棘手的结果，”Sherlock带着几分窘迫解释道。

“唔，这种事谁都会遇上，”John回答，想缓解他的不自在。

“的确。Henry幸灾乐祸地把这次失败告诉Mrs. Hudson和我哥哥时忽视了一点，就是我又试了一次，蛋糕完好地烤了出来，”Sherlock声明。

“哎，他当然不会说那个的。那部分不好笑，对不对？”John问，Henry跟着笑起来点头。

“嗯。我想我得防着你俩联手对付我，”Sherlock故作严肃地说，John笑出了声。

刚刚来到时，John觉得紧张，还有点别扭。然而随着晚餐进行，谈话来得自然而然，他放松了下来。John在学校花的时间太多，他几乎忘了与另一个成年人聊跟学业评估或科学课备课完全不沾边的东西是什么感觉。他觉得Sherlock娓娓而谈时迷人可爱又动人心弦，说到自己的案子时特为尤甚。不言而喻，他对自己的工作充满热情。同样不言而喻的是，Henry是他世界的中心，John心想这一点可真是萌到不行啊。

甜点上来时John私底下激动了一把。蓝莓派是他最喜欢的派，可惜他没有自制蓝莓派以消忧的手艺。“真是美妙。完美，事实上。你就是那种烹饪天才，”John宣布。

对此，Henry坐直了身子，伸出了刚沾上蓝色果酱的双手。“我认为Henry是想让你知道，做派的时候他也搭了把手，”Sherlock说。

“唔，这肯定就是它那么好吃的原因了。做得好极了，Henry！”John表扬道。Henry骄傲地微笑了一小会儿，又继续把派和冰淇淋往嘴里塞。

“你业余时间做什么？”Sherlock问，重拾他们甜点之前的话题。“有什么爱好么？”

John笑了一声。“唔，实话实说我大部分时间做的事情都和工作有关。我在学校办了乐高俱乐部，如果这也说得上是爱好的话。顺便提一句，欢迎Henry加入，”他补充说。“自选时间他喜欢玩乐高积木，所以我觉得他可能会感兴趣。”

“你愿意加入吗，Henry？”Sherlock问道，Henry热切地点头同意。

“很好，”John露出微笑。“每周二放学后我们都在我房间集会。至于说其他爱好，我喜欢读书，也就喜欢泡书店。我喜欢散步。上帝，”他摇着头笑了出来，“我听着像个退休老人。我的社交生活并不丰富，自从……自从我离开战场，”他说，意外说起了一个原本完全没打算提的话题。“而且我这个年纪在工作之外结交朋友也不算容易，”他说着一声笑，试图让情绪轻松起来。“可是呢，我说过了，工作够我忙活的，反正我也没多少时间与人交往。”

Sherlock审视着他，但只是点点头，赞同地嗯了一声。

他们吃过甜点后，John主动提出帮忙收拾，Sherlock同意时他很感激。John讨厌坐在一边让别人为他忙前忙后。他们在水池边肩并肩站着，John刷碗碟，Sherlock再把它们擦干。每当他们的手或手臂偶然拂过，John就感觉到一小阵强烈的兴奋，这使他觉得自己有点像十几岁的孩子，而且他想知道Sherlock有没有同感。

他们洗盘子时Henry跑没影儿了，Sherlock担心食品店事件也许还是太严重，他又躲回了卧室。他们刚做完所有家务Henry就恰逢其时再次现身，手里拿着《兔子共和国》。Henry把书递给John，用探寻的目光望着他。

“我大概可以读上一点儿，可以么？”John问，看向Sherlock。

“当然可以。听听别人读书挺不错的，换换口味，”Sherlock回答。

“噢，我敢肯定你的朗读比我好多了。你的声音那么美妙，”John没过脑子就说。意识到自己说的话可能被Sherlock理解为很私人的恭维，他立刻觉得双颊发热。

“啊。谢谢你，”Sherlock回答，惊讶而又愉快。“那么，能休息一下挺不错的，”他修正道。

John露出宽心的微笑，坐在了焦急地等在沙发上的Henry身边。最后他读了整整一章Henry才满意，不过他并不介意，因为他发现自己不想离开。他空无一人的公寓在他心中突然变得冷清无趣，但他不想逗留太久惹人生厌。

John穿上夹克准备离开，他们三人一起去了门口。“谢谢你们邀请我来，”John说。“我真的度过了一段愉快的时光。”他犹豫片刻，然后说，“我很高兴能够更好地了解你，Sherlock。你得找个时间多给我说说你的案子。我是说，如果你想的话，”他迅速补上一句。接着，在他来得及尴尬之前，他对Henry说，“也要谢谢你送我那么棒的画。周一再见。”

“乐意之至，”Henry挥手道别时Sherlock回答。“晚安，John。”

John走出房门下了楼梯，很快他们就听到了前门合上的声音。感觉到自己的裤子被扯了一下，Sherlock低头看着儿子，忽然间担忧起来。Henry的表情极为严肃。说不定这个晚上没有Sherlock以为的那么顺利呢。“怎么了？”他问。

“爸爸，”Henry以不满的口吻说。“你不能叫他 _John_ 。”

Sherlock大笑起来，领着Henry回到家里，关上了房门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *童话里的金发姑娘（Goldilocks）：出自童话《三只熊的故事》（ _The Story of the Three Bears_ ）。故事中金发姑娘擅自闯入了三只熊的家。这个童话最初由英国桂冠诗人Robert Southey根据民间传说记述，拥有众多改编版本。Wikipedia：[ _The Story of the Three Bears_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Story_of_the_Three_Bears)
> 
> *《兔子共和国》（ _Watership Down_ ）：英国作家Richard Adams的作品，讲述了一群野兔逃离即将被毁的兔穴并在Watership Down艰难建立新家园的故事。作者按照心目中的理想国创作出了兔子的国度。原书曾获多项图书奖，改编电影于1978年上映。Wikipedia：[ _Watership Down_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watership_down)


	8. 第八章

楼梯上的足音每一阶都伴着一声清晰的敲击声响，这在221B内引起了两种截然不同的反应。Sherlock的实验刚做一半，他在检测不同品牌的漂白剂对各种物品的影响，由此可知Henry也参与了。男孩穿着一件弄脏了的白色实验服，袖子卷了起来，因为它对他来说有点大。他还戴着橡胶手套以及透明塑料护目镜，神采飞扬，觉得自己就是如假包换的科学家。他们手头的实验并没有真的危险到需要这种极端安全措施的地步，但Sherlock坚持要Henry穿上安全装备，反正Herny也喜欢这么打扮。

当这对父子听见楼梯上将背后真相和盘托出的声音时，Sherlock叹了一口气继续做实验。Henry却喜上眉梢，脱下手套朝门口飞奔而去。他们的来客到达时他正好打开了门。

“Uncle Mycroft！”他欢呼道，搂住了伯父的腰。一想到Henry的实验服上沾了哪种化学物质、它们可能对他的西装造成怎样的破坏，Mycroft面上就闪过一阵恐慌，不过还没等他为此过分担心Henry就放开他，抓住了他的手。未造成伤害。五年来Mycroft时常拜访Henry，可他不确定自己究竟能否适应儿童与生俱来的过度兴奋。

“过来看我们的实验，”Henry要求道，把他拉到了厨房。“我们在看漂白剂对各种东西的影响。爸爸要找到坏人用的是哪种漂白剂，这样他就好去抓他了！”

“这样Lestrade警督就好去抓他了，”Sherlock纠正道，一边把两小片牛仔布与一些模样相仿的漂白剂斑痕作对比。

Henry显得有些不悦，竟然有人敢暗示他父亲不是抓坏人的人，即使那人正是他父亲。“对，可你帮忙了啊。你把复杂的东西给弄明白了。这不是很酷么Uncle Mycroft？”

Mycroft，当然了，从来都认为Sherlock可以用他的聪明才智做有价值得多的事情，但他不想说这话惹Henry难过。“是的，的确酷极了，”他说话的样子清楚地表明除了描述温度外cool这个单词他一般不用。“我听说你们最近有了个访客，”他说，这句话是对着Henry去的，因为他更有可能从男孩嘴里套出答案。

Sherlock哼了一声。Mycroft提及此事的口气很随意，仿佛他是偶然听说，而非在借助监视手段有目的地收集信息。“我们不过是请了Henry的——”

“Mr. Watson来吃了晚餐！”Henry激动地打断了他。“而且菜单是我选的我甚至还帮着做了而且他真的很喜欢。”

“嗯，这么一来他就喜欢了？”Mycroft问，嘴角噙着微笑。

“对呀！”Henry热切地点着头。他猛然靠近Mycroft，神神秘秘地说，“而且你肯定猜不到。爸爸喜欢他。他甚至都没对他演绎，”他补充了一句，认真的眼睛睁得大大的。

“唔，这 _真是_ 有意思，”Mycroft假笑着回答。

“这被称为礼貌，”Sherlock皱着眉头打断他们。“剩下的这学年他一直都会是Henry的老师，我可不想出师不利。”

“这是自然，这是自然。而众所周知的是你一向在礼仪方面 _极为_ 留心，”Mycroft干巴巴地说。

“没错，爸爸教我礼仪呢，”Henry赞同道，完全没领会话里的讽刺意味。Sherlock趁儿子没注意冲Mycroft得意地笑了。

Mycroft忽视掉Sherlock说，“那就跟我说说Mr. Watson吧。他是个好老师吗？”

“哦，对的，”Henry边回答边学着父亲的样子，凑近了仔细观察经漂白处理的物件。“他特别好，在学校里还让我们做实验。”他指向贴着自己分币实验记录表的冰箱。“那是我从我们的分币实验上拿回来的。我成功啦！”他确保了自己指出方向的动作要充满骄傲。“Mr. Watson来吃晚餐的时候还是特别好，虽然我们没都没在学校里。而且还有一点你肯定猜不到，”他又说，留给Mycroft的停顿都不够真正猜一下子的。“他真的听了爸爸那些故事 _而且_ 他说他还想听！”Henry透露道，他拿准了这个事实非常有趣。

Mycroft持相同意见。“嗯，听到这个无疑是很好的，”他说，瞥了眼Sherlock，这位爷一意识到Mycroft在看自己脸上的微笑就消失了。

“而且他给我读了《兔子共和国》！”Henry喊道，把自己心目中最重要的细节留到了最后才说。“Uncle Mycroft我圣诞节能要只小兔子做礼物吗？”他央求道。Mycroft哪次来了Henry不跟他讨兔子才是稀罕事。毕竟，Mycroft拜访时经常给他带小礼物，圣诞节又给他买格外好的圣诞礼物。父亲不给他买兔子的话Uncle Mycroft有可能会买，这个想法挺靠谱。

Mycroft给出了不变的答案。“这得听你父亲的，Henry。你想的话我可以给你读书。你为什么不去把书拿过来呢？”

Henry从不放过让别人给自己读书的机会，立马跑去了自己房间，留下大人们进行私人谈话。

“你能自扫门前雪的那一天是不是永远都来不了了？”Sherlock暴躁地问，同时小心地把漂白剂加入一支试管。

“我只是在照顾你，最亲爱的弟弟。妈妈不会想知道你独自过活，更别提带着个孩子离群索居，是不是？”

Sherlock阴沉着脸。这条要挟已经老掉牙了，但仍然有效。Sherlock没有与母亲会面的愿望，如果她知道了他的近况，一次登门拜访和一通痛骂外加她对他生活的严重干涉势不可免。那可不能接受。

“对别人感兴趣没有错处，”Mycroft说，声音比之前温和了些。成年以后的大部分时光里Mycroft都坚信感情是一项缺陷。Henry降生后他不得不修改了那些信条，因为他目睹了对Henry的爱如何使Sherlock变成了更好的人。

“我知道没有，”Sherlock厉声说。“但他是Henry的老师。这想必是不妥的。”

Mycroft脸上露出了了然的笑容，Sherlock意识到自己暴露了什么时翻了翻眼睛。“然而你喜欢他的陪伴？”

“是的，”Sherlock勉强承认。“他……令人困惑。”

“嗯，”Mycroft不置可否地嗯了一声。

Henry回到了厨房，喜不自胜地把他的书在空中挥舞。“找到了!”

Mycroft任Henry把自己领到了起居室，在Henry（还穿戴着全套实验装备，以备不时之需）身边坐下来开始读书。读过一两页，Henry执意要求道，“你得模仿那些声音！”于是Mycroft尝试着为不同的角色改变声音，这逗得Sherlock边记笔记边笑。

没过多久楼梯井就传来了沉沉的脚步声。“嗨Sherlock，你有什么进展——”他发现自己不是唯一的来访者，惊讶地停住了。“对不起，我不知道打扰了你们。”

“没关系，”Sherlock流利地答道。“Mycroft只是在为Henry读书。”

“美国政府，正在尽自己给孩子读书的职责，对吧？”Lestrade开玩笑说，脸上带着温暖的笑容。

Mycroft报以微笑，不过是紧抿双唇的那一种。“我实在需要走了，”他说着站起身。“我们下次再读，Henry，”他添了一句。

“到‘下次’他可能都读完过了，”Greg笑了一声插嘴说。“这孩子读起书来如饥似渴。”

“的确是。也许我会给他带本新书。”

听到这，Henry来了精神。“即使还没到圣诞节？”

“如果你继续在学校表现良好的话，我们有得瞧，”Mycroft笑了。

“你能不能给我带一本教怎么养兔子的书，这样爸爸就会允许我养一只了？”Henry希冀地问。

Mycroft笑得更深了，Sherlock的嘴角则耷拉了下来。“我很乐意。不过现在我必须要走了，”他说，拿起了自己的雨伞。

“见到你挺好，”Lestrade说，回答的速度有点快。

Mycroft驻足片刻，然后点了点头。“同感。日安，警督。”

Mycroft一离开这栋楼Lestrade就转向了Sherlock。“他怎么就不叫我Greg？甚至就Lestrade也好哇？看在上帝份上我都认识他好多年了，”他说，声音里带着一丝颓丧。

“这是一种疏远别人的方法，”Sherlock心不在焉地咕哝道，快速记下另外几行笔记。“如果他害怕自己可能会扯上关系，他就会转而用职务而非姓名称呼。当然了，他提起大部分人都是用职务，因为这让他听起来举足轻重。然而，如你所说，他已经认识你好多年了。我就不打扰你演绎推理了。”

Greg的表情是希望与失望的好笑结合。“呃。好吧。那么那个窃贼方面，你查出什么了么？”

“他当然查出来了，”Henry哼了一声。“你现在就可以去抓坏人了。告诉他坏人是谁，爸爸，”Henry鼓励道。这部分是他的最爱。

“与犯罪现场手套上的斑痕吻合的漂白剂只在Hector Ramirez工作的商店里有售。我想你在他的公寓里会找到失窃的财物，”Sherlock回答，然后对Henry微笑起来。Henry正在骄傲地露齿笑着，好像他自己做了所有的工作。

Lestrade点点头。“好，谢谢你。我们需要其他信息的话我会给你发短信。”

“应该不用了。从这以后案情会相当明朗。他看来是神经质型。我认为你们取得供词时未必会碰上麻烦，”Sherlock说着开始整理实验器材。“他能撑到现在是个奇迹。”

“没错儿，很明朗，”Henry学舌道，双臂交叉抱在胸前，他觉得这能让他看来很官方很成熟。

“谢了，Henry，”Lestrade笑了。“再见吧伙计们！”

他离开后，Henry开始脱自己的实验装备。“你那么聪明真好，爸爸，”他说。“要不然Mr. Lestrade _谁_ 也抓不了。”

“我有个聪明的助手真好，”Sherlock回答，揉乱了Henry栗褐色的鬈发。“Mr. Lestrade也很聪明；他自己就抓了很多罪犯。他只有碰上特别难的案子才会找我，”他纠正道。

“对，嗯，那就说，我们都很聪明真好，”Henry改口说。

“是的，真好，”Sherlock赞同道。


	9. 第九章

与Sherlock和Henry的晚餐让John在之后一整星期都心情舒畅，然而他的顾虑依然没有完全消除。他喜欢Sherlock，现在这已经毋庸置疑，但他仍在为与之相关的伦理问题惴惴不安。John清楚相对于别的孩子他并没有偏袒Henry，可其他家长和教职工可能会持不同看法。这处境真是令人丧气。

当他意识到过去十分钟自己一直在对着电脑屏幕上没写完的教案发愣时，他决定起身去散个步。也许新鲜空气能让他的头脑清醒清醒，然后他就能完成工作了。他偶尔会羡慕朝九晚五的工作者，他们下了班就不用再想着工作了，但他又深爱自己的职业，额外的努力总是值得的。

他扣上了外套的扣子，迟疑片刻后又拿了围巾。天气逐渐转冷，冬日正渐行渐近。John从军以前是不怕冬天的。他回国后，冬季比他记忆中的更寒冷也更漫长，这也是他买了许多大且厚的毛衣来保暖的原因。有时其他教员会拿这个跟他开些和气的玩笑，不过他不介意。

万圣节还没到，许多商店却已经为迎接假期装饰了店面。John喜爱学校里的万圣节；那一天很忙，但是看到种种装束的兴奋不已的学生挺有趣。去年他班里冒出来五个钢铁侠，他好奇着今年会流行哪一种扮相。John真的有试着紧跟孩子们的潮流，因为他们总是想谈论这个，可有时候他会漏掉些东西。钢铁侠的热度似乎分毫不减，所以他预计自己至少能看见几个，几位迪士尼公主也不在话下。

不知不觉中John就进了公园。他想不起自己何时做了来这里的决定，不过他散步时通常就来这儿，所以他也不怎么惊讶。漫步来到了喷泉边的一张长椅，John坐了下来，心不在焉地看着来往行人。天气寒冷，行人稀疏，因此公园里颇为宁静。

John发现自己正幻想着与Sherlock约会将是怎样一番光景；吃晚餐，也许在公园里散步，在这种天气里彼此紧贴。John摇摇头叹了口气。如果他像个小男孩一样幻想着来场约会，那他准是太久没有约会了，再说Sherlock可能对他都不感兴趣。这只是迷恋而已，他告诉自己，他需要向前看。

有人在长椅上落座了，挨着他，John不太高兴地望过去。整个喷泉广场上空椅子多得是，这位陌生人却独独选了他的这一张坐下。他衣着考究，身披做工上佳的毛呢大衣，脚蹬擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋。他看上去较John稍微年长些，总体形象很是光鲜。John心想他看起来像那种呼风唤雨无往不利的人。John改了坐姿；他坐直了一点儿，躯体绷紧了一点儿。

“你好，”他轻松地说。“多么怡人的夜晚。”

“的确是，John，但我来这不是讨论天气的，”陌生人带着一个浅浅的假笑回答。

John有一瞬吃惊地睁大双眼，接着不信任地把眼睛眯了起来。“我不认为我们见过面，”他说话的语气冷冷的。

“你说对了，不过你见过一位我熟识的人，”那个男人自如地说。

“噢，那是当然。这是怎么个说法？我们请了同一个理发师？同一个邮递员？”John讥诮地回答，他不喜欢此人遮遮掩掩的举止。

男人皱起眉头，凸显出了前额的皱纹。这大概是他惯用的表情。“我相信你认识Sherlock Holmes？以及他的儿子，Henry？”

“也许。你对我像是已经门儿清了，所以如果你不介意的话我想知道你的名字，”John说，相应地蹙起眉。

“Mycroft。Mycroft Holmes，”得到的回答是这样的。

“那……Sherlock的哥哥，是么？”John问道。

Mycroft颌首。“是，不过我确信，若是他可以为我选择称谓，‘敌人’这个词可能更合他意。他对待我们之间关系的态度颇为夸张。”

“对，他提过你一次。你是Henry愿意说话的人之一，对吧？”John问，虽然此时他都不太清楚怎么会有人主动和这人搭话。

“嗯，”Mycroft认可。

“但你来这不是为了聊Henry的，对么？”John揣摩着问。

“就绝大部分而言，不是。你与Sherlock的关系是什么性质？”Mycroft毫无预兆地问道。

措手不及的John脸颊变成了浅粉色。他希望对方能以为这是冷空气的效力，可是他一看到浅浅的假笑又回到Mycroft脸上，希望就落空了。

“我想这没你的事，”John回答，他算是受够了Mycroft的介入。

“哦，可我认为有的，”Mycroft以一种恼人的耐心语气回答。“他是我的弟弟，因此就是我的事。”

“他是成年人了，”John反驳道，几乎替Sherlock感到火大。他见过独断专横的父亲母亲，可他从未听说有过分保护的哥哥。“我很有把握他可以照顾自己。”

Mycroft只是注视着他，好像他有全世界的时间来等John一个答案。

John叹了口气。“我们的关系亲切友好，但止于工作。我应Henry邀请去他公寓吃了顿晚餐。仅此而已。”

Mycroft优雅地挑起一根眉毛。“不过是这样吗？”

John觉得脸颊变热了，皱起眉头。“是。其余任何事都不合适。”

令他惊讶的是Mycroft轻声笑了。“看来你与我弟弟想法一致。不过没必要。”

“他——什么？”John问道；这反应可谈不上机智。

Mycroft没有做出任何解释就风度翩翩地起身，从容地把雨伞提在身侧。“我肯定我们不久会再次见面的，Mr. Watson，”他说。“晚安。”

John目送他离开，试着在脑内捋了遍刚刚发生的从头怪到尾的会面。他没弄明白Mycroft怎么会知道自己；他觉得不像是Sherlock说给他听的。不过，他最想要解释的部分还要数他和Sherlock“想法一致”那一点。这是不是说Sherlock不仅对他毫无兴趣而且认为约会自己儿子的老师这个念头恶劣可憎？还是说他对John有意思，却和John一样，不确定这是否合适？

他在长椅上多坐了一会儿，陷入沉思。他觉得冻脚趾时就站起身回了家，一路上双手揣在口袋里，低头迎着呼啸的寒风行走，缤纷的落叶随着他的脚步扬起。

 

*** 

第二天学校里可以说风平浪静，很好，因为John还在分神想着前一晚与Mycroft的怪诞会面。他考虑了去问Sherlock，却又想这可能太古怪，总不能打电话跟他说，“嗨，你哥哥在公园里找到了我而且还对我了如指掌，然后问了一通我们的关系。这是什么情况？”

今天下雨了，所以John班级的室外课改作室内活动。John讨厌室内活动，因为无论他做什么它最后都会以几乎不受控制的混乱作结，尤其是到了一天的末尾时。噢好吧；只要再过五分钟就到收工时间了。

他正坐在自己的书桌前整理一周的晨间工作表，一个学生出现在他身边。室内活动或自选时间期间John很少能完成多少工作，因为学生一刻不停地过来给他讲一个故事，看一幅画，或者告另一个学生的状。第三种情况出现得太勤，他真心吃不消。

来的是Henry，他手里举着一张纸，近乎腼腆地把它递给了John。John准备好了夸夸这幅画再告诉Henry把它放在信箱里带回家，但是看见内容时他不安地顿住了。

这幅画画的是Sherlock，Henry，和他自己。他们在户外，而且全都在笑。他们似乎并没有在做任何活动。Henry脚边有着不变的Bluebell。这看起来特别像一个孩子被要求给自己家画一张画时可能的作品。

“画得很好，Henry，”John说，笑得有些勉强。“我喜欢你表现的细节。那是Bluebell么？”他问道，指指那只兔子。

Henry露齿而笑，点了点头，明显对自己十分满意，一想到有人得对Henry解释组建家庭共同生活并不像画一幅画这么容易，John的心里就泛起一阵疼。

“嗯，很不错。你可以去把它投进信箱带回家，好吗？”John问，想要把这张纸还给Henry。

Henry摇摇头，指着John。

“这是送给我的？”John问。

Henry点头微笑。

“噢谢谢你。很可爱，”John答道。Henry点点头，回了美术桌，在那里Grace好像正一边为一道彩虹上色一边给食品店的女人们编一支歌。

低头再看桌子上的画，John叹了一口气。他有麻烦了。

 

*** 

放学后，他拨了Sherlock的号码。铃响过两遍Sherlock接了电话。

“嗨，我是John Watson，”John说，感到自己的胃倾尽全力要里外翻个个儿。“我们见个面你看行么？最好能避过Henry。我想我们有个事情需要谈谈。”


	10. 第十章

John在电话里应该说得更清楚些的。要是Sherlock以为这是个约会可怎么办？不，他当然不会这么想。John很肯定自己在电话里听起来不太兴奋。他的语气大概更适合用“紧张”和“十分严肃”来形容。他告诉Sherlock说，事关Henry的一幅画，没什么好担心的，虽然他自己的担心都不止一星半点。

事后看来，也许他本来在电话里就能解决问题。然而，他不得不承认有这么一部分的自己很高兴能与Sherlock再次见面，尽管这顶多就是一场注定要尴尬的谈话。John知道自己或许对这幅画反应过度了，除了表明Henry喜欢他父亲和John以外它可能没有任何意义。可是在这种情况下，宁可事先谨慎有余，不要事后追悔莫及。

Sherlock同意当天下午四点半与John在附近一家咖啡馆见面，留给John打扫房间、为第二天做准备的时间并不多。他匆匆把早晨的作业放到每个学生座位上，然后把无聊的铅笔篮里的铅笔给削了。有时候他感觉自己在没完没了地削铅笔。削完之后，他取了第二天上课要用的东西，又在教室盥洗室的镜子里照了一下。他面容疲倦，手指上沾着记号笔印子，毛衣下摆上还有干了的胶水。他叹着气背上自己的包，锁了教室的门。他不需要展示出自己最好的一面；见这一次只是要说说一幅画，不是约会。而且还可能是多此一举。但是Sherlock同意时很乐意，再加上Sherlock那位神秘兄长说过的话，John从中看见了自己不忍抹去的一线希望。

咖啡馆很近，John发觉自己来得有点早。他点了一杯咖啡，往里面加了不少的半奶油。他觉得黑咖啡太苦了，一般只是为了摄取咖啡因才喝。有时他则会对黑咖啡产生强烈渴求，现在即是如此。否则他会点上一杯茶的。

他扫视全屋想要找一张空桌子，最后发现了角落里临窗的一张。一方面，他挺开心那是一张双人桌，因为他占用一张可供一个家庭或人数更多的团体使用的桌子时心里总感到愧疚。然而另一方面，双人桌会使事情变得暧昧得多，而这又不是一次约会。John叹一口气啜了口咖啡；说不定这一切只是他的臆想，根本没有需要担心的事情。

解开了包，他拿出了夹着Henry那幅画的文件夹放在桌子上，然后拿出了他的记事本开始查看下周的计划。如果他想跟上计划，下周他就得设法挤出时间安排六节数学课，这事不会好办。上五节课已经够难的了。也许他能把其中两节合并，因为他能推后的课真的只有书写，可他又不想连书写课都落下进度。他烦恼地叹了一口气。要处理的课程太多，每天的时间都不够用。

John全神贯注于课程计划，没注意Sherlock的接近，直到人家把他对面的椅子拉了出来。他吓了一跳，急忙抬头一看，意识到那是Sherlock时他也只放松了一丁点儿。

“噢，抱歉，”他说着把东西收到一边。“看来我写计划时比我自己想的要专心。要不然，就是我比自己想的要累，”他难为情地咧嘴一笑说道。

“没关系，”Sherlock回答，用自己的小小的微笑回应John的笑容。“我无法想象每天要照管二十五个五岁孩子。”

“其实是二十八个，”John苦笑道。“预算削减。”

“啊，当然。唔，那么你的努力就理应得到更多的赞美了，”Sherlock流利地回答，呷了口自己的饮料。

John的双颊微微泛红，他迅速低下头，紧张地摆弄从记事本里露出来的纸页。“哎，唔。谢谢。我尽力了，可是孩子这么多我还是忙不过来，”他有点低落地补充一句。

“即使如此，我对你在Henry身上倾注的心血深表感激，”Sherlock回答。“说到他……”他的声音轻了下来，望着John，等他开口。

“哦！对。嗯，这事我可能小题大做了，可我就是……唔，Henry是一个很可爱的孩子，我不想看到他伤心，”John一边解释一边抽出那幅画，把它递给Sherlock，对方则不露声色。“今天他把这个拿给我，送给我的。他经常这么画画么？我是说，我不想让他误会，”John说道，接着闭上了嘴，不想让自己显得喋喋不休。

Sherlock望了John一眼，又把目光转回了画上，可他的表情难以捉摸。最终，他开口了。

“事实上，我无法给出肯定答案，”Sherlock承认道。“他常常画的是他和我自己——还有Bluebell，自然了，”他微微笑着说，翻了翻眼睛。

“我觉着——唔，这看起来很像孩子给自己家人画的画，”John犹豫地说。“他是不是以为——他在家和你说起过没？”

“你是想问Henry有没有以为我们在约会么？”Sherlock问道，笑得挺愉快，John怀疑Sherlock在享受他的不自在。“实不相瞒，我认为他不会反对这个主意。”

这是不是意味着Sherlock也不会反对呢？John喝了一小口咖啡，给自己争取了一点思考时间。John的沉默在Sherlock看来表示自己可以继续说下去。

“自从你来吃晚餐以后，他在家里说起你的频率更高了。他还再次问我为什么不想——噢，他是怎么说的来着——‘给他找个妈妈或者另一个爸爸’，”Sherlock说，他的面部因为一阵突如其来的难过皱了起来。

“再次？”John轻声问道。

“第一次发生在你刚开始上家庭单元的时候，”Sherlock回答。“我……尽我所能，希望自己对他来说足够好，但有时候我对自己是否做到了并没有把握。”看他的样子尴尬与不安一半一半，John不解Sherlock为什么会对儿子的老师承认这些显然很私人的感觉。也许他没有多少能说得上话的人吧。

John克制住了突然的把手搭上Sherlock的手臂安慰他的冲动。“许多单亲家庭能和双亲家庭过得一样好——有时候甚至会更好，”他向他保证。“我不是专家，但是在我看来，你带给他的生活已经很幸福美好了。这可能只是成长过程中的一个阶段罢了，”他说，虽然最后一句他自己也没那么确定。

Sherlock颔首。“谢谢你。我很抱歉；我没打算提起这么私人的事。”

“唔，我们讨论的话题本来就很私人，”John答道，露出微笑来消除紧张情绪。“可以理解。不管怎么说，你可以就对Henry解释，恋爱需要时间而且还需要遇上对的人，这种事情你不能强求。”

“我不认为我需要这么做，”Sherlock柔和地说，他银蓝色的眼睛凝视着John。John打心眼儿里觉得自己的脸颊发烫，不过他还没来得及答话Sherlock就风度翩翩地站了起来。

“恐怕我要回去了——Mrs. Hudson在照看Henry，我保证过不会出门太久的，”他解释时脸上的微笑带了点儿心领神会的狡黠。“我会找Henry谈谈，看看能做些什么。然而我需要提醒你，一旦他认定了一件事，他可能会表现得百折不挠。”眼睛一挤，大衣一甩，Sherlock离开了。

感觉上有好长一段时间John都在注视着他离去的方向，大脑快速运转着想消化刚才发生的事。

 

*** 

Sherlock离开咖啡馆时自觉信心满满，脸上露出了得意的微笑。他留John像一尾离了水的鱼似的一脸目瞪口呆地坐在那儿，却预感John不会生自己的气。Sherlock已经被John迷住了，现在毫无疑问John也被深深吸引。向自己儿子的老师提出那个建议也许是在冒险，可Sherlock从来就不是悠着玩的主儿。

 

*** 

当John终于回过神开始收拾东西时，他发现桌子上凭空出现了一张纸条。上面用细长，潦草，棱角分明的字迹写着：

_礼拜四。下午4:30。如若方便，请在此处相见。_

心中立时涌起万分期待的John咧嘴一笑，小心地把纸条夹进记事本，走上了回家的路。


	11. 第十一章

“爸爸，你去哪儿了？”他们走上楼梯回自家公寓时Henry问道。

“我去见Mr. Watson了，”Sherlock说。

“哦，”Henry回答，蹦过了最后两阶楼梯。“那怎么不带我去？”他问，眼看就要把嘴唇撅起来。

“这是大人之间的谈话，”Sherlock答道。不等Henry问出其他问题，他就接下去说，“Mr. Watson给我看了你送他的画。”

“对，我自选时间画出来的，”Henry解释道，拉出了自己的乐高盒子。“你能帮我造一艘宇宙飞船吗？”

Henry表现得好像他的画只算是稀松平常，Sherlock挨着儿子坐在地板上时想。也许只是一张画而已，没别的。

“Mr. Watson能再来做客么？”Henry边问边把一块黑色积木插在两块红色积木之间。

“嗯，我不清楚。我们得问问。他可能没有时间，”Sherlock回答。他选了这条理由而不是“他可能不想来”，因为Sherlock几乎可以肯定John其实很想来。

“也可能有的嘛，”Henry以理智的口吻说。“放学之后他有很多时间想做什么就做什么，因为他是大人了。”

Sherlock暗笑。如果成为“大人”真的代表你能随心所欲就好了。他记住了周四要把这个告诉John，如果他如约而至的话。他会的，Sherlock深信不疑。

“那你为什么画上了你，Mr. Watson，还有我？”Sherlock问道，尽量显得随意。“为什么不只画你和Mr. Watson？”

“ _还有_ Bluebell，”Henry补充道，Sherlock不知何故忘了这茬儿。“我把我们都画上是因为我们都相互喜欢，而且我想叫Mr. Watson也有一张你的画。因为从开学他在学校里就用了我们每个人的画像，但他没用你的画像。”

“他没 _有_ 画像，”Sherlock耐心地纠正他。“他怎么会需要我的画像呢？”

Henry翻了翻眼睛，给他的宇宙飞船接了个机翼。“因为有你喜欢的人还有你的朋友他们的画像会很棒，”他说得仿佛这是世界上最清楚明白的事情了。

Sherlock拿不准Henry是从谁那得到的这个概念，不过他料想是Mrs. Hudson，她公寓里处处都挂着装上相框的家人和朋友的照片。

“Henry，”Sherlock迟疑着开口道。谈言微中从来不是他的特长。“我不确定Mr. Watson和我真的是 _朋友_ 。我们聊过几次，可我不确定那就有资格以朋友相称了。”

“成为朋友很简单，爸爸。你们只要友好相处，一起玩，分享东西，就像我和Grace那样，”Henry解释道。

显然，Sherlock要想应付这场谈话还需要些建议，所以他决定暂时不想这个了。

“是，知道了。听起来你在学校里对怎么做一个好朋友懂了不少，”他说。

“对啊！有的孩子不会，但是我特别会。我一直一直在分享。爸爸！”他突然说。“以后我再给你说。我要去从海盗手里救回Bluebell！”他喊着，抄起他的宇宙飞船跑到楼上自己房间去了。

Sherlock看着Henry跑开，轻声笑了起来。太空海盗；这倒是新鲜。他拿出手机，飞快地敲出一条短信。

我需要建议。你要敢跟别人提一个字儿我就再也不帮你破案了。SH

瞎说，你可忍不住。不用两天你就得求着要案子。GL

只要特别有趣的。SH

行。那么，出什么事儿啦？GL

Henry把他自己，他老师，还有我放在一起画了幅画。SH

哦吼吼。他就是你请回家吃饭的那个家伙，对不？GL

这事你怎么会知道？SH

前几天Henry跟我说的。GL

当然了。然后我就得以我们之间是清白的作为开场白。SH

我又没说不清白，不过看你这么戒备我就有点儿怀疑了。GL

我才没戒备。你到底帮不帮忙？SH

好好好。怎么了？GL

我想Henry可能在希望John和我能展开一段恋情。或者至少成为朋友。SH

所以呢？GL

那我该怎么告诉他这事可能不会发生？SH

你想让这事发生么？GL

跟这没关系。SH

我得说这他妈关系可大着呢。GL

这不合适。SH

为什么？因为他是Henry的老师？你也要回避他的儿科医师了么？还有牙医？诸如此类的。GL

啊，“诸如此类”。对你论点的绝佳结语。SH

你这逃避问题的方法也挺高超。顺便说一句，你直接给我打电话会方便得多。GL

我更喜欢发短信。SH

显而易见。你想和John约会么？GL

无关紧要。SH

别跟个自以为是的混球似的，回答一下问题。GL

想。SH

那就约他出去。就这么容易。GL

顺便说下，我想见见这个家伙。他作为能吸引你注意力的人绝对是非同凡响。GL

如果无疾而终了我要对Henry怎么说？SH

你这是不战而降。车到山前必有路的嘛。GL

要是出了岔子那可全是你的错。SH

我负全责。GL

Sherlock把手机放回口袋，叹了一口气，去厨房收拾实验器材好准备晚饭，他对接下来该怎么行动还是一片茫然。


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文里用大写字母的地方我在译文相应位置用字体加粗标注。

John周四一早醒来，感觉自己像是两杯浓缩咖啡下肚，全是因为放学后他要在咖啡馆见一位学生家长。只是这次不仅仅是见上一面；John相当肯定，这次是一场真正的约会。

Sherlock写的纸条被John放在了厨房操作台上，好像他还有可能忘了它似的。不可能，要知道他空闲时间里几乎总在想着它。不过他得承认，他喜欢看Sherlock细长潦草的字体，尽管这会让他感觉自己表现得有点像为爱痴狂的中学生。

迅速冲了淋浴后，John用来挑衣服的时间长得出奇。平常的日子他都不怎么考虑衣着。衣服不过是衣服，只要它们能起到作用使他看着像个样子，他就满足了。但Sherlock就穿着时髦，John感受到了打动他的必要。至少得试试吧。最终选定深灰色的便裤和一件淡蓝色毛衣后，为了按时到校，他不得不以相当快的速度完成他余下的晨间常规活动。

今天John要做阅读评测，这活儿他说不上喜欢，但是还有其他更烦人的评测，所以他没有怨言。最大的问题是，对于学生和他自己来说，这评测都有够无聊。可是又别无选择。于是他很庆幸别的读写区似乎都进展顺利，因为这给了他更充足的时间完成评测。

读写时段过了一半时，写作区爆发出一番争吵。在学年的这个阶段，他们的写作仍然以带标签的图画为主，不过一部分学生会试着在绘图区域之下的横线上写一两句话。

他们怎么不等他做完评测再吵呢，唉。他起身走了过去，看见Henry也在写作区小组时心里更添一分担忧。

“海盗想去位太空的话就可以去！”Grace喊道。看上去她在为Henry的画辩护。Henry一动不动地坐着，紧张的目光在一个女孩和另一个女孩之间打转。

“是 **外** 太空，”Sophia回答，用一支蜡笔指着Grace。“而且他们做不到，那里都没有海，他们的船怎么走？”她质问道。

“写作区的小朋友们，”John以严肃的语气开口道，“这边声音太吵了。怎么回事？”他问，虽然他已经对情况了如指掌。老早之前他就明白了，孩子如果认为自己那个版本的故事没有被认真倾听，就绝不会消气。

Henry一看见John就面露喜色，可是很快就变回了之前的紧张表情。John想要安慰他说一切都会好的，不过他正打算给吵架的学生们上一课，这样做会削弱效力。

“Sophia说Henry的画是错的因为他的海盗去了位太空，”Grace急忙说。

“那就是错的！”Sophia抗议。

“好了，”John说，然后问了个问题。“当我们在自由写作区时，我们是不是想怎么写就可以怎么写？”

“是，”Sophia说。“可他写的东西不是 _真的_ 。”

“有时候我们只写真实的事物，”John同意道。“但是在自由写作区，我们也可以写假想的东西。那么Henry能不能写外太空的海盗呢？”他温柔地问。

“哦。行，好吧，”Sophia回答，因为自己的话不对而有些气呼呼的。

“很好。现在，记住说话时声音要小小的，别忘了像我们说过的那样多用一些好的细节，”John面带微笑提醒他们，接着回到了阅读台。他很庆幸这只是一次简简单单的误解；他的约会近在咫尺，现在他没把握能有效处理真正的麻烦。

为一场约会激动成这样真是太不像John了。其实他很擅长约会。调情，巧笑倩兮，统统是手到擒来。不过，他以前也没约会过Sherlock这样的人。虽然John清楚读心术只是漫画书里的东西，说Sherlock不会这一招他却也半信半疑。他的眼睛里有一种神采，一种有点儿超于物外的神采，为那个想法赋予了可信度。

这个教学日终于结束，John把每一天末尾的常规活动做了一遍，最后对着镜子查看了一次以确保自己的样子能拿得出去。真令他惊讶，他竟然毫发无损地熬过了这个日子，在他看来形象还保持得挺不错。

他收起东西离开学校，心里既兴奋又紧张。他上一次约会是在很久之前，他自己都不清楚原因。又不是说他不想约会，可是在他不知不觉间约会就让位给了工作。而且寻找一个激动人心又风趣的对象也愈发使人疲倦，此人还不能用整个约会的时间聊自家的猫或者刚刚跟前任在科罗拉多的旅行。那太古怪了。

意识到离咖啡馆还有一个街区时John放慢脚步，而后因为突然涌上心头的忧虑完全停了下来。自从上次见面后他把Sherlock的纸条收好的那一刻起，他一直相信这么做不会有问题。如果他想要更好地了解一个人，这个愿望就应该能被满足。那个特别的人的儿子正巧在John班里也不该是什么事儿。

这些话他对自己重复多次直到他信之不疑，可现在想来它们更像是借口和掩饰而非原因。他拿出手机摆弄，斟酌着是否要发短信给Sherlock说自己去不了了。可是他确信无论他给出什么理由，Sherlock都能一眼看穿，而John不想Sherlock觉得自己是懦夫。

最终他又迈开了脚步，很快赶到了咖啡馆。他点了单，因为进了店什么都不买使他觉得不好意思。这一次他要了茶；他不需要过量的咖啡因来刺激自己已经颤巍巍的神经。他排在队伍里时偷偷扫描了整家店定位了Sherlock，他坐在掩藏于店面后方的一张小小的双人沙发上，就在他们第一次找到的桌子附近。

如今一杯茶在手，John做了一次深呼吸使自己镇定下来，然后走了过去。

 

*** 

John迟到了。铃声鸣响时Sherlock第一千次朝着门口望去，可那是一名穿正装的矮个黑人女子。辩护律师，婚姻幸福，而且绝对不是John。

呷了一口咖啡，他开始重新考虑决定自己的决定，几乎没注意那强烈的苦味。他知道John有此意愿，他之前很肯定John乐意再见一次面。这一次见面将会更私密，也可能会更久。

可是四点半钟来了又去了，还是不见John的身影。甚至都没有来短信说明他会迟到。这时Sherlock才开始怀疑自己被放了鸽子，虽然这不像是John能干得出来的事。话说回来，他对John又有多了解呢？他知道 _关于_ John的事情，他还可以从中推断以作出假设，可他不能肯定。

他想要真正地了解John。

门铃又响了一次，他的目光随之投向店门，这一次回馈他的是一只模样紧张的John。Sherlock微笑着喝了咖啡。他没被放鸽子；John只是再三斟酌了自己的决定。考虑到他极高的道德标准，这十分合理。

John走近时Sherlock带着一个微笑抬起眼睛。“你好，John，”他说。“请坐。我本想找一张桌子，可是如你所见，它们全都满了，”他补充道，比划了一下这间屋子。实话说，他很高兴只剩下沙发可供落座，因为与桌子相比沙发能营造出更亲密的氛围。

“好，谢谢，”John答道，坐下的位置保证了他们之间还有一点空间，距离却也不至于远到让他挤到沙发扶手边上去。“那么，你最近怎么样？”

“还好，”Sherlock回答，心里希望人们在开始实际谈话之前别再坚持要寒暄一番。“要是能更刺激点就好了。我的工作量不大，我猜这对众多国民倒是个好消息，”他不满地说。

这为他带来了John的一个笑脸。“是，犯罪活动持续低发真是糟透了，”他玩笑道。“没有案子的时候你做什么，如果你不介意我问的话？”John问，他在谈话里放松了下来。

“我开了一个网站，偶尔会从那儿受理委托，不过那些案子常常是荒唐地简单或无聊，”他耸了耸肩。“若是不需要深思熟虑，那么案件就毫无价值。”

John挑起了眉毛。“即使能为别人提供帮助？”他问。

啊，当然了。Sherlock啜了一口咖啡，然后答道，“大部分委托都是小题大做。丈夫对妻子不忠妻子想要报复，兄弟姐妹间觉得自己的遗产份额被动了手脚，某人丢了自己的狗。无趣，”他宣布。

John一点头，“对，我看得出这能变得很乏味。”

“极其乏味，”Sherlock答得坚决。“不过有时候会有好玩的案子突然出现。最近我调查出一位母亲把一条 _蛇_ 放上了继子的床来杀他们。难以置信！这就像是她迫不及待要被捕入狱。有无数种更为简便的方法——”Sherlock意识到John给自己的眼神是在说自己擦了“不好”的边线，打住话头。“我只是说——唔，这真是异乎寻常，”他有几分心虚地结束了自己的话。

John似乎接受了Sherlock向正常世界的过渡。“的确异乎寻常，”他微笑了。“那——再说一遍，如果你不介意我问的话，死亡好像与你的案件形影不离，Henry在这方面应付得怎么样？”

“哦，他对此很实际，”Sherlock带着一丝骄傲回答。“他知道人固有一死，有些人死去的方式并不愉快。他也知道去世的人会被关心他们的人长久怀念。对待这一切他都很成熟。”

“我同意，”John答道。“让孩子理解死亡的概念要花不少时间。我知道这话我以前说过，不过Henry真的聪明过人。”

Sherlock露出了微笑。“谢谢你。我也这么想。”

谈话进行得很轻松，Sherlock又给John说了几件自己的案子。John热切地听着，不时插上几句“了不起”或“精彩”。他们交谈时，彼此之间的距离逐渐缩短，直到他们的膝盖屡屡擦过。这可比Sherlock的预期要好得多。说不定Mycroft和Greg是对的，这段感情他可以拥有。

六点钟悄然而至，Sherlock要去接Henry了。他们二人同时站起，Sherlock意识到只需要倾身几英寸他就能吻上John，他的呼吸一下子弱了下来。John正目不转睛地凝视着他，当他舔自己的嘴唇时John的瞳孔颜色加深了。这么多信号对Sherlock已经足够；显然，John不会介意Sherlock吻自己。Sherlock垂下头，想要给John一个纯洁的告别吻，可是在最后一刻John躲开了。

“我——嗯，我很抱歉。我要走了。谢谢你，我很开心。真的，”John认真地说。“我只是——我不能——谢谢你，”John结结巴巴地说着，惨笑一下离开了咖啡馆。

Sherlock注视着他离开，失落，困窘。他绝不该第一次约会就试着去吻John。看在上帝份儿上，甚至直到最后他们才清楚这是一次真正的约会。 _这_ 就是Sherlock对约会领域退避三舍的原因。

结尾永远都那么惨淡。


	13. 第十三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注： 真相一则——本文中小孩子的名字全都是我自己班孩子们的名字。

事态发展偏离了原计划。

可是话说回来，Sherlock本来没计划第一次约会就吻John。John究竟知不知道这是个约会？他们二人都没有明确这个定义，不过John肯定是知道的吧。他的一言一行正像是约会时的样子。至于那个未竟的吻，John之前表现出了所有乐意奉陪的迹象，却在最后一秒种闪开了。Sherlock不知道自己是不是一劳永逸地吓跑了John。不过，John似乎又后悔了自己的决定，那么希望也许还存在。

意识到自己在门口站着发愣的行为吸引了附近行人的注意，Sherlock把垃圾提起来丢掉，然后快步回家去。他不住地寻思，要分心的话找一个案子是不错的选择，所以他拿出手机快速发出一条短信。

我需要一个案子。SH

约会进行得不怎么样，我猜对了么？GL

那个主意糟糕透顶。SH

我敢肯定事情不会有你想象的那么坏。GL

我试着去吻他了。SH

老天啊。你还真是不做则已一做到底。GL

这不好笑。SH

有一点儿好笑。然后发生了啥？GL

他道了个歉离开了。SH

嗯你要是想吻他的话，下次试之前先带他去个好餐馆吃顿晚饭。别在咖啡馆正中央这么做。GL

下次？你从哪儿看出来还有下次的？SH

你从哪儿看出来没有的？GL

我让他难堪而且表现得像个白痴。SH

上帝啊你怎么这么会夸张。这事儿真没这么严重。请他去下馆子就成。GL

有什么原因会促使他同意么？SH

别那么孩子气，照我说的做。反正我也没案子可给你。GL

又一次地，你完全没帮上忙。SH

不用谢。GL

Sherlock沮丧地叹着气，把手机放回口袋进入了自己的房子，去从Mrs. Hudson处接回Henry。

 

*** 

John几乎立刻就后悔了离开咖啡馆的决定。他到底为什么不让Sherlock吻自己呢？John想让他吻的，也许这就是他被吓跑的原因。只是一眨眼的工夫他就开始幻想亲吻Sherlock，与Sherlock共度宁静的夜晚，还有带Henry去逛公园或博物馆。John摇了摇头，觉得自己不应该这么轻易就闯入别人的生活。

他甚至都没那么了解Sherlock，也不怎么相信一见钟情或者灵魂伴侣的概念。是的，找到与你互补的人很重要，但是恋爱关系需要一番努力。这些年来John找过不少伴侣，其中很多都是可爱又有趣的人。他们只是都不合适；总会有缺了点什么的感觉。John和Sherlock在一起时，感觉异乎寻常。可话说回来，他跟那男人共度的时光也并不多，他怎么会做到真正辨别开来？这一切可能都只存在于他脑中。

John拿出手机想给Sherlock打个电话道歉然后邀他吃晚饭，但是又迟疑了。那可能会显得他如饥似渴急不可耐。最好的做法，他想，还是等上几天，看清自己的感觉。

 

*** 

孩子们在打包收拾，John心里松了一口气。满月恰在周五来临，把这个本来就忙死人的日子弄得更忙了。他给别人说这个理论时人们总是付之一笑，可是如果你和孩子们一起工作的话你就会知道，每当满月降临他们会更加躁动不安。John找不到科学依据，这是经验之谈。每个月老师们互相可怜并不稀奇，他们会把孩子们的举动归因于某个悬在太空中的巨大石块。这听起来挺疯，但是John全心全意相信这个理论。

John穿过由背包、午餐盒、外套和小孩子构成的迷宫，来到了“信箱”之前。所谓“信箱”是一排带槽的架子，学生们会在这里存放他们的文件夹以及要带回家的纸制品，比如纸条，已完成的作业，还有画。

他抽出两只文件夹，压过一片嘈杂大声说，“Drew！Athena！来拿你们的文件夹！”他把文件夹递给孩子们时，敞开的教室门口出现了一个同他年纪相仿的灰发男人，此人往旁边去了几步以避开一个坚定不移拉着满满当当的背包进屋的孩子。

“嗨，有什么需要我帮忙的么？”John问。偶尔会有家长提前几分钟来接孩子，不过他没收到字条，也没认出门口的男人。

“我是Greg Lestrade，”男人说道，伸出了手。John握住，注意到他握手时很有力度，职业气息浓重。“Sherlock Holmes今天让我来替他接Henry。”

“啊，”John答道，把桌子上散开的资料拿起来重新整好。“他是在查案子吗？”

Greg先是惊讶地看着他，随后露出了狡黠的笑容，挑起一根眉毛。“他跟你说过这档子事，对吧？”

John有些困惑不解。“嗯，对。他是……不应该说么？”

“不，不，没关系的，”Greg大笑起来。“只不过他平常跟人说话是能免则免。我是和他共事的探员，”Greg解释道。

John的眼睛里闪过了然的光芒。“哦，那你就是能与Henry对话的人之一了，是么？”他问。

“是，”Greg微笑道。“上一次我去他家的时候他跟我把学校里的事说了个遍。包括你，”他补充道，咧嘴笑了起来。

“我希望说的是好事，”John笑出了声。

“把Mr. Watson夸得天花乱坠，”Greg答道。

“请叫我John，”John说。“我想Henry快准备好了，他收拾完你就可以接他走。”

“我看出来他们俩为什么都喜欢你了，”Greg说得很随意，朝房间另一头望去。

措手不及的John能感觉到自己耳朵尖在变成粉色。他不确定在自己拒绝他然后跑掉之后Sherlock还有没有这么喜欢他。“唔，反正有一个是喜欢的，”他用满不在乎的语气说道，把目光锁在几个磨磨蹭蹭的孩子身上以避过Greg可能的凝视。

“听着，”Greg犹豫地说。“我从没见过Sherlock对任何人有这种表现。要是能的话他甚至不怎么跟人多说话，”他苦笑着加上一句。“说这个可能有点出格，但是我，呃……听说了前几天的事，我觉得你应该再给他一次机会。他是个了不起的人，而且他正在变成一个好人。不过，要是能得到些帮助，那对他来说也不错，”Greg说，偏头看着他，露齿而笑。

John脸红了起来，感谢上苍Henry这个时候过来了。他微笑着冲Greg挥手，肩上背着大大的复仇者联盟背包。

“你准备好要走了么，Henry？”John问道，很高兴找到了结束谈话的理由。

Henry点点头，冲他竖起大拇指。

John笑了。“那好吧。周一再见。”

与剩下的学生告别时他都在走神想着Greg的话。

 

*** 

那天晚上，John在一家书店里读过一排排书架时，一个较他年轻几岁的男人带着可爱的微笑凑近他开始调情。John惊讶于自己心中的矛盾，要知道这个男人可是非常迷人的，不过最后他还是同意周六晚上和对方约会。他有点内疚，可他尽力忽视这种感觉。他又不是真的在和Sherlock约会，说不定和别人约一场能帮John想清楚下一步该怎么办。他离开书店时一本书都没带走，却带走了一串电话号码和一场约会。

 

*** 

周日，Sherlock的手机提醒他来了一条短信，一看发信人是Mycroft他不悦地翻了翻眼睛。

周末John与别人约会了。若是你仍然想有机会争取他，你最好做些什么。MH

Sherlock放下手机，在沙发上伸展着四肢，然后开始制定计划。


	14. 第十四章

John的约会进行得挺顺利。David带他去的那家餐馆很好， 又没有奢侈到让John不自在的地步。他们聊了些有趣的话题，晚餐才过一半David的心意就彰明较著：要么带John回自己家要么就跟John走。有短短的一瞬John感到一阵愧疚，但他提醒自己他并没有真的和Sherlock约会，况且他们可能已经吹了。

最终他们回了David的住处。两人都喝了些David倒的葡萄酒，聊了一会儿，不过没过多久他们就进了卧室。春宵苦短，早晨起床时John感觉到了许久不曾有过的疲倦的满足。他惬意地伸着懒腰，慢腾腾地喝一杯咖啡，冲正在打扫厨房的David微笑。

“真遗憾我马上就得走，”David边把操作台擦干净边说。“我还想在床上多待一会儿的，”他带着意有所指的微笑添上一句。

“那也好，”John作严肃状沉吟道。“我老了，那些活动可能不大适合我。”

David笑着朝John脑袋扔了条毛巾，正中目标后毛巾掉在了John腿上。“哦，别来这一套，”他抗议道。“昨天晚上我差点没跟上你。那真是棒极了，”他又几乎有些羞涩地说。

John露出微笑，起身去洗自己的杯子，但是David把它从他手里接了过来放进了洗碗机。“我过得也很愉快，”John向他保证，同时惊讶地发现此言非虚。他对Sherlock的感觉可能只是一场迷恋。可是，仍有一种他与Sherlock在一起时得到的兴奋没能在David这里出现。和David在一起令他感到放松，慰藉，平凡。

问题是，John想要平凡吗？

他们在David公寓门口简单吻别，John向自己的公寓走去，心里有一点儿矛盾，不过大体上对自己还算满意。因此直到他在一处人行横道前停下，他才注意到有一辆黑色轿车尾随着他而且摇下了车窗。

“John。上车，好么？”车内传来圆滑的嗓音。John认出来了，皱起眉头。

“我觉得不好。我母亲告诉过我不要上陌生人的车，”John回答，盼着交通灯快点变颜色。

“但是我们并不算陌生人，不是么？”Mycroft答道。

“听着。有话就直说，”John断然道。“否则就麻烦你走开，我将不胜感激。”John无法不认为这次见面与他和Sherlock的约会有关，而他真的不想和Sherlock这位神秘莫测且近乎令人毛骨悚然的哥哥谈那个问题。

“非常好，”Mycroft带着一抹愠怒回答。John向那辆车走近一些，看见了他；他穿着打扮一丝不苟，不好看的脸色呼应了说话的口气。“我发觉我弟弟在社交场合愚钝非常，涉及到浪漫关系时尤为如此。我力劝你再给他一次机会。”

John不安地用手擦过后颈。“我不知道。我不能肯定这是不是个好主意，”他迟疑道。

“我可以付你报酬，”Mycroft说。“我愿意提供一笔极为公道的——”

“什么？”John呛住了，打断他的话。“你是在提议要 _出钱_ 请我和你弟弟约会，像某种有偿男伴一样？”

Mycroft耸了耸肩，这个说法似乎没给他带来任何困扰。“随你怎么称呼，不过约会若是不合你心意，至少你还有些收获。”

“不，”John斩钉截铁地说。“不。绝对不行。他知道你在做这种事吗？”

“恰恰相反，他讨厌我‘干涉他的生活’，根据他那种戏剧性的说法。然而，当他力不从心时他并不总是能意识到自己需要帮助，”Mycroft从容答道。

“谢了，不过不用了，”John简慢地说。“我认为我可以独立决定自己想要做什么事，而且我绝对不会受利益的驱使。”

交通灯变了色，John迈着恼火的步子离开那辆车。他很不痛快并且有点被吓到了。这可能是个预兆，要是类似的事将持续发生的话他终究不该跟Sherlock继续下去。可他又不知道自己是否应该打电话告诉Sherlock他哥在到处付钱请别人和他约会。要是John的姐姐在做这种事，他自己一定会想知道的。没错，他会窘得要命，但他还是会想知道的。

他回到公寓时已经平静了些，足以进行理性思考，他决定把发生的事情告诉Sherlock。这样做也许能同时逼退Mycroft对他的骚扰。他拿出手机正要拨号，却又临阵脱逃改成了发短信。他真是不想通过语音交流进行这种谈话，那一准会尴尬极了。

嗨，我是John Watson。这说起来挺别扭的，但我想你应该知道一下，你哥付我钱要我跟你约会。JW

你接受了么？SH

什么？没啊，当然没有。JW

可惜。我们本可以把钱分了的。SH

我们啥？他待我差不多跟待那种有偿男伴似的，你知道么。JW

你想去吃晚餐吗？SH

John瞪着手机，不太相信自己的眼睛。他显然是没把Sherlock吓跑。而且看样子Sherlock不是浪漫型的人。在短信里发出的晚餐邀请并不完全相当于大喊“让我追你吧”。不过这也挺好；John又不想别人追他。他想要的是慢慢了解一个人……这正是他和David一起时的做法。Sherlock与David的对决在此时强势回归，但是拼到最后结果不言自明。他和David也只是约会了一次；他们也不是在恋爱。他的回复既快又简洁。

我很愿意。JW

 

*** 

看起来只要一扯上John Watson，Sherlock的计划就从来无法顺利实施。理想状态下他要当面和John说说话，为尝试去吻他而道歉，再问他是否愿意再试一次——重新来过，如果你愿意的话。这要是做不到，Sherlock会跟他通电话；他愿降尊纡贵时可以让自己听上去极为迷人。可是不，恰在他哥哥的行径被揭露的尴尬时刻，他竟然因为一时懊丧抛弃了计划周详的道歉转而向John提出了晚餐邀请。

而John同意了。

珍惜这一刻，因为在可预见的未来你或许只会说对这一件事。SH

说对什么？GL

John，不言而喻。他接受了我的晚餐邀请。SH

看见了吧？告诉过你了你把事情看得太过。不过我想你发短信来肯定不只是为了告诉我一声我对了。GL

没错。还有一个小问题。他说了“我很愿意（I’d love to）”。爱（love）。SH

老天，有时候你还真是糊涂。那是个好苗头。它的意思是他很期待。GL

啊。是。当然。SH

我感觉我都成你的私人恋爱顾问了。也许我应该开始收费。GL

好吧，我将应你要求帮着解决任何无聊得可怕的案子。SH

好极了。希望你们晚餐顺利！GL

你的希望对晚餐结果没有任何影响，然而我对此表示感谢。SH

 

*** 

John不仅同意了晚餐，而且同意的是当天晚上共进晚餐。这意味着他同一天要内跟两个男人在一起，让他觉得自己比实际达到的程度还要不检点。哦好吧；木已成舟，他不会阻止自己享受这个约会的。他们定下在Angelo’s见面，这家意大利餐馆休闲而不失高雅，离他们两人的家都很近。Sherlock说他认识那儿的经理而John则喜欢意大利菜，看样子这个选择再好不过。

John到达时Sherlock正在门外等候。他微笑着看John走近，John报以微笑，心里直感到七上八下。他们一进餐馆的门就有一个男人上前迎接，John推测这就是Angelo。

“噢，Sherlock！这可有好一段时间了；你必须得多光顾几次。你今天带来的这位先生多么可爱！”Angelo说着很明显地挤了挤眼睛，他的大嗓门弄得John脸红了，整个餐馆肯定都在看他们。“来吧，我在后面留了张温馨的小桌子，绝对完美。”

那张桌子倒真是挺完美，John得承认。它悄然坐落在房间一角，旁边的壁灯洒下一片柔光。桌上还燃着一盏火光摇曳的蜡烛，John觉得这有点儿过火，但他还是很感谢Angelo的热心肠。

“那你是怎么认识Sherlock的？”John向这个身材魁梧的男人问道，没有留心Sherlock脸上闪过的一丝忧虑。

“哦，老早以前的事情啦，”Angelo笑了出来。“这个天才帮我洗脱了谋杀嫌疑，信不信由你！他证明了我当时在另一个地方抢劫商店！不过那都是陈年旧事了。我现在改过自新喽。生活给了我第二次机会，我可算是抓住了！我马上就给你们俩拿点酒来，”他说着又挤了挤眼睛。

有一刻John吃惊地看着Sherlock，接着他大笑起来。Sherlock在座位里放松身体，微笑着耸了耸肩。“是真的，而自从我们见面以来他一直对我很友善。我确信你看得出来，”他说得挺风趣。

“前窃贼的餐馆，”John说道，几乎在咯咯笑了。“你还真是知道怎么样逗人快活。”

“是，唔，我不会希望事情来得索然无味，不是么？”Sherlock带着聪黠的微笑说。

“我觉得与你有关的东西从来都不会索然无味，”John想都没想就说，话音里的真诚让两人都一惊。他们还没来得及太不知所措时，Angelo给他们拿来了葡萄酒又听他们点了单。

与之前几次见面极为相似，轻松的谈话信手拈来不冷场，在John看来一切好像都出奇地活泼精彩。仿佛是一眨眼的工夫，客人们陆续出门，餐馆里的人越来越少，他们也到了离开的时候。

他们在餐馆门外流连，挨在一起聊天。John决心要给这次约会一个更好的结尾。意识到自己的目光落在了Sherlock嘴唇上，他把注意力转回了Sherlock的整张脸——不过还是被Sherlock发觉了。唇边噙着得意的微笑，高个子男人踏近了一步，他的意图不言而喻。这一次Sherlock俯身去吻John的时刻，John迎上了他。他们嘴唇轻触，温暖，柔软。Sherlock略略退开时John重新睁开双眼，可他都不记得自己是何时闭上眼睛的了。

“我……你想去我那儿吗？”John低声道，言由心生，小心谨慎全都随风而去。

“恐怕不行，”Sherlock回答，依旧悬停在在几英寸开外。

“哦，对，当然，”John无地自容，结结巴巴地说。“抱歉，我不应该——”

“你误解我了，”Sherlock喃喃道，John不妙地发觉他的嗓音性感得过分。“我本人是极乐意跟你回家的，可是我没有给Henry安排夜间住宿。”

John怎么能把这个给忘了？“是，对，”他带着不好意思的微笑说。然后，他有点儿冒险地补上一句，“也许下一次？”

“当然要在下一次，”Sherlock回答，俯下身又一次吻了John。John想要的远不止于此，但是他等得起。

“谢谢你，为了这一切。我度过了一段美妙（wonderful）时光，”John说，虽然“美妙”无法完全概括这个夜晚。

“不用谢。我也度过了一段美妙时光，”Sherlock答道。他执起John的手，捏了捏，再放下。“不久再聊。”

“好，”John说，脸上绽出微笑。“晚安，Sherlock。”

“晚安，John。”

 _这样_ 的夜晚在Sherlock心目中才称得上是凯旋一场。


	15. 第十五章

“嗨爸爸你昨天晚上是去 _约会_ 了吗？”Henry半是好奇半是嫌弃地问，这时候他们刚从学校回到家里。“Mrs. Hudson说你出去 _约会_ 了。”

Sherlock迟疑了。他本打算等自己更有把握一些再切入这个话题。可是他长期恪守的原则之一就是不对Henry说谎，他对娇纵孩子、向孩子隐瞒真相的行为嗤之以鼻。“是的，的确。这么做可以吗？”

Henry取小苏打时仔细琢磨了这个问题。小苏打与醋混合发生化学反应极易操作，不过Henry次次都被逗得乐不可支，他时常请求要把这项实验再做上一遍。Sherlock从高处的架子上取了食用色素，只是为了让实验更有趣一些。

“行。但是Grace说人们约会是为了结婚。你要结婚了吗？”他边问边认真查看几只瓶子，想找到合适的醋。

“她是正确的；约会是更加了解别人、查明自己是否和别人相处愉快的好方法，”Sherlock回答。“但是一次约会未必就意味着你们要结婚。”

“嗯，”Henry说着把许多小苏打倒进了一只碗。一层薄薄的白雾升腾起来，轻柔地覆上了Henry的鬈发。他停下来看着Sherlock，脸上的表情有些不自在。“Grace说人们约会的时候会 _接吻_ 。这是真的吗？”

“噢。嗯，是真的，”Sherlock答道，衷心希望问题就到接吻为止。

Henry瞪大双眼。“所以说你 _吻了_ 一个人？”他略感惊悸地问。

“是，”Sherlock回答，想到那个时刻，露出了微笑。“不过约会时接吻不是必须的。”

“恶，”Henry做着鬼脸回答，一边把红色的食用色素跟醋混合在一起，期间还把混合物泼在了操作台上。“那好，我这辈子都不要约会了，”他宣布。

Sherlock轻声笑起来。“我想等你长大一些你可能会改主意的。不过不改也没关系。”

“噢，我不会改主意的，”Henry保证道。“行了，你准备好要做实验了吗？”他激动地问，从他的样子完全看不出他们之前把这个实验做过一百次。他调整了眼前的护目镜，然后极富戏剧性地拿起了盛着染色食醋的罐子。不等Sherlock答话（因为爸爸们时刻都在准备着嘛），他把醋倒进了装小苏打的碗里。

他咯咯咯笑着然后向后跳了一步，混合液滋滋作响，泛起白沫，冒着泡漫过碗口，落上操作台，接着流淌到地面上。

“哎呦！”Henry快活地喊，对自己弄出来的这一团乱毫无愧疚之心。反应逐渐减弱时他从操作台上扯出来长长一把厨房清洁纸盖住了那堆乱糟糟的遗迹，懒得进一步清理。Sherlock俯下身帮他，但是一听见Mrs. Hudson上楼梯的声音就石化了。她从门口向里屋探出脑袋，眼前情景令她瞠目结舌。父亲和儿子带着一个模子里刻出来的歉疚表情望向她。

“我的天哪，小伙子们！多乱啊！”她叫道。

“这只是一场爆炸，”Henry难为情地解释。

“为什么屋里都变红了？看着跟有人在这儿被谋杀了似的！”她回答，气呼呼地在空中扇动着一只手。

“只是食用色素，小苏打，还有醋，Mrs. Hudson。全都可以轻松清理，”Sherlock解释道。

“唔，也是，好吧。看你们干的好事，”她半真半假地皱起眉头说，眼里却闪着玩笑的光芒。

“你是有什么事么？”Sherlock有预感地问。

“哦！对，我几乎都给忘了，都怪这个……爆炸，”Mrs. Hudson答道。“我就是想在昨天晚上的事儿结了之后来探看探看你。你跟那个可爱的老师约会得怎么样啊？”

Henry刚才还在拿纸蘸着地板上的实验残留物，听了这话一下子扬起了头。Sherlock红了脸，Henry之前并不清楚Sherlock的约会对象是谁，Mrs. Hudson则始终对这个情况一无所知。

“噢，不错。对，约会挺不错的。一个愉快的夜晚，”他回答。这可算不上他最潇洒从容的掩饰。

Henry瞪大眼睛。“爸爸，你约会的是 _Mr. Watson_ 吗？”

迄今为止只有寥寥数次Sherlock希望Henry别那么擅长演绎推理，眼下这事便不幸属于其中之一。“是的。如果你不喜欢，我就不会再这么做了，”他诚恳地说。尽管他十分享受与John一起的时光，Henry才是他生命中最重要的人，始终都是。

“没有，没关系，”Henry慢慢地说，还在消化这则新闻。“但是……”他的声音低了下去。

“怎么？”Sherlock问道，突然间有些忧心。

“爸爸，”Henry说，他灰色的大眼睛里写满了认真。“你得许诺你再也再也不会吻Mr. Watson了。”

Sherlock大笑着抚过他的头发，然后说道，“不必担心。你需要将这一片狼藉清理干净。”

任劳任怨地叹了一口气并且鄙视了下明摆着被父亲塞给自己的清洁工作，Henry开始用纸巾蘸剩下的泛着泡沫的红色液体。

 

*** 

比较没心没肺地说吧，John心情不错。依然有一种“也许我不该这么做”的感觉在他心头萦绕，但是影响力被这一认知消去了大半：他和Sherlock之间一切顺利而且还会有下一次约会。他还觉得自己有点儿傻，约会最后算是把Henry给忘了，希望Sherlock别因此把他想得太坏。他考虑过发短信给Sherlock道歉，不过转念一想Sherlock根本没表现出受了冒犯的样子，也许忘掉这件事才是最好的选择。

他注意到整一天教学日里Henry老是在看他，脸上还带着几乎可以说是得意的微笑，之后John又否定了这个荒唐的念头，毕竟一个五岁的孩子有什么好得意的啊？不过无疑是出了什么状况，而这一天行将结束时John才悟出来Henry可能是知道了约会的事。他要问问Sherlock以确认，至于现在，他想自己应该庆幸一下Henry没有因为这个不高兴。

John的班级每周四最后一节课是音乐课，挺好，因为这样安排给他留出了时间为第二天做好准备工作，也就意味着他可以早一小会儿离开学校。他屋子里的钟总是能慢上几分钟，所以他拿出手机想看看时间，结果惊讶地看见了一条短信提醒。来自Sherlock。

我发觉此时已经是最后一刻，你放学之后能和我见面么？我想我们可以为周末做些安排，若是你应允的话。SH

你确定你想见面不是因为你想见我吗？JW

John希望短信能把挑逗的意思传个十成十。

啊，被你揭穿了。SH

不错。行的，见一面挺好。老地方？四点钟可以么？JW

可以。Mrs. Hudson会去接Henry，因为在那之前我将一直在外工作。SH

听着不错。到时候见。JW

与一个坚信自己应该和家长一起回家而拒绝乘校车的孩子（事实则是她当真应该乘车的）沟通好之后，John很开心自己可以离开学校了。如今他也有了那么点儿私生活，这还挺激动人心的，他在去见Sherlock的路上觉得这一切真是奇妙。

这一次John首先赶到，点了茶，找到他们上次征用的那张双人小沙发坐了下来——就是约会砸锅的那一次。不过John有信心悲剧不会重演，想想他们今天来讨论的话题就知道了。Sherlock走进店门时John没忍住绽开了灿烂的笑脸。

“嗨，”Sherlock漂亮地一甩大衣在他身边坐下时John说。

“你好，”Sherlock回答。“你近况如何？”他问道，表情却明明白白地告诉John他对John的情况了解得一清二楚。

“哦，还行。收到你的短信是个惊喜，”John微笑着回答。

“嗯，那么我也许会多发几条的，”Sherlock说着冲他眨了眨一只眼睛。真真正正如假包换眨巴了一下。John过了些时候才想起来合上自己的嘴。

“那么，这个周末，我多半会——”John开始说，却被手机铃声打断了。他蹙眉看着那串陌生的号码。

“你不认识？”Sherlock问。

“我想是的。不过我这个星期要接一个新学生，来电可能跟那事有关吧。你介意我接一下吗？”他抱歉地问。

“一点儿也不，”Sherlock回答。

John拇指划过屏幕接起了电话。“你好？”

“嗨，我是David，”线路那一头的声音说。John脸上失了血色。

 _妈的_ 。

“嘿David，你还好吗？”他边问边迅速走到门口出了咖啡馆。这一定是工作号码，而他先前忘记给David的事情做个了断真是个白痴。妈的。

“挺好的。听我说，周六我过得很开心，我想问一下你这周五有空吗？”他问道，明显是充满希望的语气。

John觉得非常内疚，只能硬着头皮解释。“我——呃，恐怕不行，”他开口说。“其实我在遇见你之前跟人约会了一次，我以为我跟他就这么错过了——唔，其实我都拿不准那是不是一场约会，”他语无伦次道。“对不起，你不需要知道这些。要紧的是，当时我以为我不会再约他了，而现在我又约了他一次，我还想跟他继续下去。我觉得你是个很好的人而且我和你在一起的时候真的很开心，可是他……唔，我解释不清。这对你来说不公平，我猜。我只是……我觉得我和他更合适，”John心虚地作结，希望这一大通没头没脑的解释里能有些对David有意义的话。

线路另一端顿了一下。“我懂了。我是说——是，我知道了。”他的声音里流露出一丝痛楚。

“我真的很抱歉，David。我之前就该对你坦白的，”John对他道歉。

“不，没关系。只是——如果你们没能走下去，给我打电话，好吗？”

“当然可以，”John回答，接着他们就挂断了。

当他走回咖啡馆里时，他确定刚刚发生的一切都在自己脸上写得清清楚楚。“唔，你有那么些演绎技巧，我敢肯定你能推理得出这是怎么回事，”他重新落座时闷闷地说道。

Sherlock坐姿生硬，面色难以捉摸。“你和别人约会了一次，在我们第一次约会之后，”他开口道。“尽管我相信你我二人都未曾将其定义为约会。你和他一同外出，礼拜五或是礼拜六——大概是礼拜六，随后与他共赴巫山。否则你的模样不会如此歉疚。”

John无法免俗地希望这张沙发能开个口子把他整个儿吞下去。他沉默着点点头。

“你终止了与他的关系，他则好脾气地接受了。你希望他发怒，因为你觉得那是自己应得的。他的慷慨更让你无法忍受，”Sherlock继续说。

“我很抱歉，Sherlock，”John回答。“是真的，我不知道我们真是在约会还是什么，他人又很好——”

一闪而逝的嫉妒使Sherlock的面部皱了起来，下一刻他又把表情控制得刻板无波。

“呃——我是说，好吧。我无心伤害你们俩之间的任何一个，一发现你还想继续下去我就想跟David结束的。显然我把这事给忘了，”John补上一句，自我厌弃地翻了翻眼睛。

“没关系。从此刻起我请求我们保持专情（exclusive），”Sherlock说，没有察觉这样的请求在许多人眼中颇为严肃认真。

John却没有被困扰一丝一毫。“我很愿意，”他微笑道。“那么……这个周末？”他犹豫着问。

Sherlock也露出微笑。“是的，你更希望在周五还是周六？”

“周五就很好，”John立刻回答，然后纳闷自己怎么没选周六，听起来不会那么心急火燎。

“很好。我同样偏爱周五，”Sherlock说。“我安排Henry在他的朋友Grace家留宿。他会去她家做客。我有些担心必要时他不能够沟通交流，然而他向我担保Grace总是懂他的意思。这是不是……就你所知情况是这样么？”他略显担忧地问。

“就跟她能对他读心似的，”John宽慰道。“说她做不到我还真开始不信了，”他咧嘴笑着添上一句。“我肯定他会一切都好的。说起Henry，他知道我们的事情吗？”John问，比他预想的要更直截了当了点儿。

“啊。这个……是的，”Sherlock回答，脸颊微微泛起粉色。“也许我该事先征求你的同意，可是他问我了，而我始终坚持要对他诚实。因此，是的。不过他让我许诺再也不吻你，这个诺言我将不得不遵守，”Sherlock一脸严肃地说。

John观察了他整一分钟，努力想判断Sherlock是正经的还是在开玩笑。最后他判断出——而且希望——这是个玩笑。“嗯，好吧，那我们只要诡秘一点就行，”他说着翘起了一边嘴角。

“同意，”Sherlock说着自己也微笑起来。“那么，礼拜五晚七点？”

“听起来棒极了，”John和他达成了共识。


	16. 第十六章

公寓简直就是个灾区。不出一小时John就会到这儿，而公寓内景一眼望去仿佛有一场小型风暴在此肆虐了一个礼拜。他琢磨着这种事情如何会发生，这才意识到Mrs. Hudson前脚刚离开风暴后脚就入驻了。尽管她坚称自己不是他们的管家，她好像还是帮他们做了不少清洁整理。如今她离开了一个星期去姐姐家拜访，从公寓的景况可一窥她平时的辛勤付出。Sherlock甚至都没注意房间有这么凌乱，也许Henry注意到了，但他什么都没说，因为他要做的打扫任务越少越好。

Henry因为要在外过夜而紧张不安，不过Sherlock向他保证，任何时候他都可以打电话让父亲接自己回家。他看起来放心了，而且一到Grace家他就和她家狗狗一个月前生下的一窝小狗在地板上滚作一团，之前的犹豫不见了踪影。Sherlock给Grace的父母留了手机号，但是相当肯定它不会派上用场。

现在他正在公寓里匆忙奔走想要打扫房间，不过收拾好最脏乱差的部分之后他放弃了。Sherlock有诸多属性，但是如果与个人形象无关，那么整洁并不在其中之列。判断出John更希望看到的是清爽漂亮的Sherlock而不是窗明几净的公寓，他踏进了浴室，开始在脑中对这个晚上做详细策划。

John会来，他们将聊上一会儿，接着出去吃晚餐。晚餐之后他们要回其中一人的公寓，Sherlock家可能性较大，因为John对这里多少有几分熟悉，Sherlock却对John的居所一无所知，还因为Sherlock邀John来此在先。然后他们也许会来一杯餐后饮或者咖啡——可能是酒精饮料，可以安神。不过也可能不用。上次见面时John看上去对自己的目标十分确定。Sherlock记得John低沉嗓音中暗涌的张力，入耳时他的皮肤都因渴望而发麻。那是一个问句，但是在最初的犹疑之后声音里含了“莫违我命”的意味，令Sherlock激动震颤。

发觉自己的时间所剩无几，Sherlock从记忆中回神，发现他的下身无疑也对这段回忆起了兴趣。他翻了翻眼睛忽视掉它，关上淋浴出了房门，抓起一条毛巾擦干自己。他可没那个闲工夫。

不久，Sherlock就无懈可击地穿上了黑色松身裤和淡紫色纽扣领衬衫。他暂时没有穿夹克，心知自己全套正装打扮时姿态令人生畏。他的发型风格精巧，几绺鬈发垂到面前，恰到好处。Sherlock知道他有多迷人，而且不介意利用这一点。除此以外，他还清楚John喜爱他的模样，虽然明面上不曾说起过。根本无需开口。他的肢体语言已经把这个意思表达得淋漓尽致。Sherlock心不在焉地想着John到底知不知道他单单从肢体动作和反应之中就暴露了那么多。也许不知道。

 

*** 

门铃终于响起时Sherlock浑身一颤。他在门口迎接John，对方看上去格外英俊。他穿了件深蓝色的羊毛衫，很衬他的眼睛。交换了几句礼节性的问候之后，Sherlock把John领上楼梯，边招呼他进公寓起居室边倒出两杯葡萄酒。John递出一只包裹（包着一本书，Sherlock看一眼就意识到了）时他意外地停住动作。

“觉得你不会想要花，”他微笑着说。

Sherlock接过包裹，拿出了一本关于蜜蜂学的书。他端详着它，然后把惊讶的目光转向John。

“你上次提到说你对蜜蜂着迷，所以我想你可能会喜欢这个，”他耸耸肩膀解释道。

“不，这很——这真的棒极了。非常体贴，”Sherlock回答，竭力想为刚刚的沉默作出补偿。“我以先睹为快。”他发现自己被John的做法深深打动，努力克制着抵触戒备的本能。就这么一次，他不能作茧自缚，他得敞开心扉尝试一下。John听那些故事时流露出的兴趣货真价实，所以不为区区小事吓跑他是值得的——更不用提他还有其他动人的特质。

“很好，”John说，看到自己的礼物被欣然接受他显然松了一口气。“那么，你有什么晚餐的主意么？”

“我想这次应该让你选择，因为上一次你是受我挟制，”他回答，嘴角向上弯起。

“上次的食物很美味，”John对他保证道。“你对泰国菜感觉如何？”

“好一段时间没吃了。听上去令人愉快，”Sherlock说。

“那好。我知道附近有家不错的店，”John开心地说。“还有，要外卖带回来吃的话你觉得怎么样？”他迟疑着问。“他们家菜做得很好，但是就餐环境说不上宜人，”他解释道。

Sherlock考虑了一下。他们上次约会以后，他一直殷切期盼着和John一起回家，如果不是出于责任他上一次就付诸行动了。然而现在他更进一步的意愿有些动摇，即使他们二人无疑都对这个夜晚的内容心照不宣。在餐馆里吃晚餐可以给Sherlock留出时间放松自己融入角色，可是把吃的带回他公寓就感觉有些突兀。

看见他的踌躇，John连忙说，“在那吃也没问题。餐馆有点吵，但我肯定我们会对付得很好的，”说完他又添了一个宽慰的微笑。

Sherlock没意识到自己思考的时间长到引起了John的注意。“啊，不用，在这吃就好。我希望交谈时无需大喊大叫，”他从容道。

“那好吧。我们就走着去，你看行么？”John问。

“我没问题，”Sherlock说着披上大衣，然后带John出了房门。

他们拿到了点的餐，Sherlock很高兴自己之前同意了回家吃饭。这个地方虽然干净且打理得不错，毕竟还是太过吵闹，交谈有困难。他们步行回公寓，手中提的塑料袋里装着热气腾腾的食物，路上John把手伸进了Sherlock掌中，动作这么自然，一开始Sherlock都没作出反应，就仿佛他们每时每刻都在这么做。当他真的作出反应时，他也只是捏了捏John的手，微笑着继续行走，落叶在他们脚下沙沙作响。

 

*** 

他们舍弃餐桌转战沙发，面对面盘腿坐着直接从纸盒里拿东西开吃，好像他们是大学生而不是两个在约会的成年人。Sherlock很快就放松下来，又绘声绘色地说了些他帮忙破掉的案子，惊喜于John不间断的兴趣。John真的认为Sherlock才华横溢，Sherlock不愿放弃这种感觉。

Sherlock伸出一条腿时意外蹭到了John的大腿，但John什么都没说，Sherlock就没有收回自己的长腿。这很好，他意识到。这场友善的对话很好，他们说说停停，吃东西时会沉入一片舒适的安静。恰在他思忖着如何不那么明显地增加与John的肢体接触时，他的手机响了。他下意识地放下食物拿起手机，对着短信蹙眉。随着他的目光扫过屏幕，他的眼睛开始发亮。

“这些白痴真是当局者迷，”他抱怨着坐直了身体。“看样子一只幽灵犯下了一桩劫案。没有人经过房门，公寓的高度使人无法从户外进入。没有消防梯，”他说，下意识地站了起来在屋里走来走去。

John看得出他渴望去进行调查。“Sherlock，你想去调查的话我不会介意。我们可以重新安排时间。”

Sherlock抬起头，像是他刚才那会儿忘记了John的存在。“或者你可以跟我一起来，”他提议。“去过犯罪现场么？”他边问边得意地笑。

“没有，不过我倒是去过战场，所以我想我还对付得了，”John回答时带着灿烂的笑容，起身时已经伸了手去拿外套。

案情水落石出，犯罪分子借助紧靠楼房停放的卡车和一组通上窗户的梯子实施了犯罪，而户主以为无人能破窗而入，从来都不锁那扇窗。在附近问询一番后，他们获得了关于非法入室案之前数天在这栋建筑周围徘徊的卡车的描述，Sherlock便拉着John动身去找车。

他们的确发现了卡车，找了个地方藏起来直等到车主来开车。接下来是横贯几条巷子的激烈追逐，最终John截住了他，把他扑倒在地。John喘着粗气把那人的手臂绞在背后让他动弹不得，Sherlock赶上他们时他感受到了蓬勃的生命力。他们彼此露齿而笑，此时John身下的那个少年正骂骂咧咧哼个不停。

Lestrade赶来带走了那个男孩去问询，John和Sherlock朝Sherlock的公寓走去，这个夜晚的刺激与兴奋在他们胸中激荡。Sherlock把John请进了公寓，后者则背靠墙壁站在玄关里，顺着气，不住地咯咯笑。

“太荒诞了，”他喘着气说。“这是我，这辈子有过的，最棒的约会。”

这个说法让Sherlock感到很意外，他也因此没留心卷了角的门毯，下一刻他就被绊了一下直摔在John怀里。他本可能会想到这有多像直接从浪漫爱情片里搬出来的桥段，只可惜他没看过那种东西。他的第一反应是道歉，可是他发现自己一个词都说不出口，与John的身体紧紧相贴的感觉席卷了他的全部感官。

Sherlock摔在自己身上时John抽了一口气，伸手扶住Sherlock的髋部以免他歪倒在一边。Sherlock略微仰起头，惊讶又愉快地发现John的瞳孔放大了，环绕其外的只是一小圈深蓝。当然，这也许跟玄关里昏暗的光线脱不开干系，但是Sherlock知道那只是促成因素之一。手指沿着John的颈线滑过覆上那里的动脉，他证实了自己的理论。John的心率高于正常值可能要归因于案子的刺激，但是到了这个时候心率还是如此之高只可能是由于另一个因素——他性兴奋了。

Sherlock缓缓偏过头，轻柔地吻上了John的嘴唇。John抓紧Sherlock的臀部同时低吟一声，之后这个吻不再缓慢且甜蜜，而是变得激烈又热切，肾上腺素在他们的血管里高歌。

Sherlock从吻中退开，深吸了一口气。“上楼。我可不想让Mrs. Hudson因为情色行为把我扫地出门，”他亮出笑容，拉住John的手又一次领他走上十七级楼梯。John迫不及待地紧随。

房门一被稳妥地关上锁好John就脱下外套扔到了一把椅子上，Sherlock也是，但是不等他摘下围巾John就把他向后压在了门上。

“你的确是真的是才华横溢，”John一边沿着他的下颌线落下亲吻一边低喃道，轻柔地解下他的围巾，再让围巾从指尖落到地板上堆作一团。“你剥茧抽丝的那副样子——那真是性感死了。”

Sherlock仰头向后抵住门，把脖子暴露给John随他照料，自己的谋生手段堪称“性感”这个念头使他微笑起来。他发现自己已经扯出了John的衬衫下摆，双手正在他背部的温暖皮肤上游走，却又对自己所作所为毫无印象。“嗯，去卧室？”他以低沉的声音问道。

“上帝啊，好，”John同意，退回身体以便让Sherlock领路。

John只有短短片刻来审视这间卧室，接着Sherlock就侵入了他的空间，手滑到John的衬衫下把它拽过他头顶脱了下来。

“哦，”他轻声道，用指尖轻抚过John的伤疤。

John看起来不太自在。“对不起，这个——就忽视它吧，如果你做得到，”他避开Sherlock的目光说道。

Sherlock摇了摇头。“不，它令人着迷，”他说，描摹着那块皱起的皮肤的轮廓。

John的脸颊染上了粉色，他问，“真的？”

“嗯，”Sherlock肯定道。“这是穿透伤。那就是背部中枪，”他说，几乎是在自言自语。他轻轻转过John的身体，手指在射入伤之上游移。“怎么发生的？”

John身体紧绷，左手握拳，再松开。“我宁愿不谈它，”他低声说。

“噢。嗯，这样不好？”Sherlock问道，有些困惑自己哪里做错了。

“这只是……比较私人，”John说着转回身体，决心对Sherlock的衬衫扣子下些功夫，于是快速高效地解开了它们。越过Sherlock的肩膀剥下衬衫之后，他任这件衣服和他自己的衬衫一样落在地上。

“我很抱歉，”Sherlock回答，亲吻John时把自己的胸膛抵上了他的，沉醉于他温热皮肤的触感。

很快John就忘记了那个事件，满怀重新点燃的热情吻着Sherlock，把他仰面推到了床上。Sherlock热心配合地躺下身体，John爬到他身上，在他胸前恣意亲吻。感觉到John的舌头覆上自己乳尖时Sherlock的呼吸窒在了喉咙里，他便将手掌贴上了John的胯部。

John呻吟一声，捕住Sherlock的双唇再次亲吻，对着Sherlock的臀部有节奏地摆动腰臀。Sherlock上一次和别人这么做已经是很久以前的事情了。事实上，他开始照顾Henry之前就不再有了。他从来都对自己的身体有超群的控制力，性既不是他所想亦不是他所需。好吧，几乎不需要。他的身体偶尔会有纾解的需求，这样他才得以进行正常思考，而这类需求他都会自己高效处理。

那时的他似乎已经忘却， _不去_ 思考而单纯地去感受是多么愉快。他把精神集中于John压在他身上的重量，他混杂着洗发水和汗水和茶的气味，他微微干裂的嘴唇，那嘴唇正与Sherlock的相触。Sherlock渴求着更多，不久两个男人就已将余下的衣物统统除去。

Sherlock用一条腿圈住John的腿，轻松地转换了他们的位置。John看上去惊讶却愉悦，Sherlock则开始对他的身体进行全面探索。他想要把注意力放在伤疤上，品尝，感受，对比，但他不想再一次惹John不快。也许有一天John会把伤疤的事情告诉他，再之后Sherlock这么做时他就不会难受了。至于现在，小心摸索John身体的每一寸、每个角落已经令Sherlock近乎心满意足。

John随着他的爱抚放松，在他唇下变得身体软绵，任他摆布。Sherlock顺着John的左臂一路向上回到了他的嘴唇，热切地深吻John，同时刻意对准John的下身反复摇摆臀部。

他们都在亲吻中喘息出声；Sherlock是因为他从来没跟一个自己真心享受对方陪伴的人做过这种事，John则是因为他已经被Sherlock的触摸撩拨得极为敏感。他们保持速率，绵绵不绝，尽享肌肤的摩挲。

也许过了几分钟，也许过了几小时，Sherlock最终战栗时无法多作他想，他的整个身体倏尔绷紧再猛地放松。再多几次湿滑的抽动John也很快就跟着到了，Sherlock突然倒下，半伏在他身上，心中充斥着困乏的满足感。

“精彩绝伦，”John用气声说，手指轻轻梳理着Sherlock湿漉漉的鬈发。

“嗯，”Sherlock只能说得出这一句，把脸庞埋在John的脖颈里嗅他的气味。

“我们应该清理一下，”John又说。

“不好，”Sherlock回答。“我不想起来。”

John轻声笑了，从Sherlock的搂抱中脱身而出。他找到了盥洗室，蘸湿一块方巾擦干净自己，然后回卧室把Sherlock也清理一新。他让Sherlock起身以便拉起被子，接着他们一起爬回床上。他们懒懒地吻了几分钟，享受着彼此的存在和充实的幸福。

“谢谢你，”Sherlock睡意朦胧地喃喃道。

“为了什么？”John问。

“这些。我们做的事情。这——很好，”Sherlock回答，他觉得表达自己可真困难。

“那我猜我也该谢谢你。上帝才知道这是我多久以来度过的最好的晚上，”John低语。

“想来我们还得这么做，”Sherlock说。“不想害你失望。”

“想来是吧，”John说着露出一个柔和的微笑。

他们继续躺在那儿相互低语了一小会儿，接着在彼此的臂弯里沉入梦乡。而在这间昏暗的卧房之外，城市依旧喧嚣。


	17. 第十七章

那么，事情怎么样啦？GL

我已经给了你完整的现场报告。我确信即使是你的人也可以从此接手。SH

别这么混球。你知道我指的是你约会。GL

啊，这么说你想我将具体细节和盘托出。SH

你性生活的细节么？不用了谢谢。我只是好奇情况怎么样。GL

非常好。SH

我很愉快。SH

噢真的吗？那肯定是该死的几乎完美无缺了。他人看起来挺不错。我想进一步了解他。GL

你不可以。我们专情了。SH

看在上帝份儿上啊Shelrock。我又不是想约他。他已经跟你要求专情了么？这可是很重大的一步。GL

他没要求。我告诉他的。SH

哦我的上帝呀。而且他还没有当场甩了你？GL

没有。他为什么会这么做？SH

通常来说约会好些日子以后才会专情。并且你们要一起做出决定。GL

我们就是。SH

你这人幸运得很。GL

显然如此。SH

真叫人难以置信啊，你。我们找到线索我会通知你的。GL

 

*** 

所谓的线索发展成了许多条线索，Sherlock只好安排Mrs. Hudson去学校接Henry。当她提醒他今天是万圣夜时他呻吟了一声。他将不得不错过和Henry的讨糖果活动，这可不会被轻易原谅。Sherlock尽全力想让Henry优先于工作，但有时候事情无法控制。他们在追捕一个绑架孩子再高价卖出的拐卖团伙，万圣夜无疑将是他们完美的作案时机。这帮人必须被抓捕归案，刻不容缓。

Mrs. Hudson可以接Henry，但她髋关节情况不妙，因此不能带他去讨糖果。Lestrade出于显而易见的原因也不能带孩子，Grace一家又不在城里（这让Henry失望极了），于是只剩下了一个人选。

我想请你帮个大忙。你可以拒绝。SH

是什么？JW

我在查案子，没办法带Henry讨糖果。SH

我来吧。我是说，如果你要问的是这个的话。JW

是的。谢谢你。我欠你个情。SH

没关系。不过我敢打赌他会怨你的。JW

你也这么想？SH

过去两个星期他在写作工坊里写的全都是这个。JW

该死。我可能得在兔子的事上做让步了。SH

可能吧。我应该什么时候过去？JW

七点。他会和Mrs. Hudson在一起。她会为他提供晚餐并且帮他做好出门的准备。SH

好，听起来不错。JW

我们在追捕一个拐卖团伙，而万圣夜会是得天独厚的作案时机。平常我不会把工作置于比Henry重要的位置。SH

没关系，我理解。要是我有孩子我可能也会这么感觉。祝你好运，注意安全，好么？JW

当然。谢谢。SH

不用谢。JW

 

*** 

John放下手机，快乐和担忧在他心中古怪地杂陈。他担心Sherlock，听起来他在办一件危险的案子，但他很开心Sherlock请自己带Henry去讨糖果。不过他不知道Henry对此会有何看法。显然他深爱着父亲又对万圣夜非常兴奋，John感觉自己有点像入侵了他的世界。

Henry似乎对父亲和老师正在约会这一事实没有意见，可是John并不能确切地知道这对Henry的意义。也许他以为John和Sherlock只是喜欢在一起消磨时光。也许他就是不在乎。下一次John见Sherlock时可得问一问。

仔细读过书桌上的资料，John抬头看钟。再过五分钟孩子们就会吃完午饭午休完毕回到教室。他叹了一声，向后靠进座椅，决定用这五分钟休息一下。万圣节前夜这天很有趣，只是忙得要命。多亏了漫威超级英雄的持续风靡，今年他班里又出现了几位钢铁侠——Henry是其中之一。还有好多位公主，一名忍者神龟，一个女巫，一名金刚战士，一只兔子，两个海盗，以及一位蝙蝠侠，不一而足。

这一天余下的时间在一系列万圣夜活动中飞逝，突然就到了收工时刻。John把Henry唤到自己桌前向他解释晚上的安排，因为Sherlock来不及自己说了。

“Henry，今天Mrs. Hudson会来接你。你父亲在办一个重要案件，没法离开，”John说得犹豫，努力想找到继续说下去的最佳方式。Henry的表情已经在从快乐向失望转变了。“也就是说他今晚不能带你去讨糖果。”看啊，那副沮丧到家的模样。Sherlock这次真是得欠他，他才不要对Henry脸上那个表情负责。“他问我能不能带你去。我可以这么做，如果你想的话。”

有这么片刻Henry陷入沉思，明显是在对父亲无法带他出去的失望和对老师可以带他出去的兴奋两者之间彷徨。最终他点了点头，朝John微笑一下，接着回去继续收拾打包。

好吧，至少没费什么事就安排妥当了。他抓起放在一边的写字板，开始喊乘校车的孩子们的名字，叫他们去排队。

 

*** 

考虑到你正在参与的工作，我建议今晚不要让Henry出门讨糖果。MH

尽在掌握之中。SH

是么？因为我颇为肯定绑架团伙目前仍逍遥法外。他们知道你在追查他们；除了劫走你的心，可还有更好的方法能伤你？MH

诗意盎然哪，这真是你吗？装腔作势到此为止。不会出差池。无论如何我是无法和他在一起的，我在工作。SH

哦？MH

John会带他去。SH

耐人寻味。这么快你就将儿子的性命托付给他了？MH

是的。你不了解他，因此请你不予评论。SH

哦，可是我了解他。也许没你那么……深入罢了。MH

什么？SH

单说我们聊过就足够了。MH

噢是啊，你的利诱。告诉我，哥哥，结果如何？SH

不出所料。我们也谈到了别的话题。MH

我对你的所思所想实在毫不关心；今晚John会带Henry出门。SH

而我觉得他是个不错的选择。MH

反正你的想法无关紧要。我要工作了。SH

这是自然。祝好运。MH

我不需要。SH

踌躇片刻后，Sherlock把手机上与John的会话调出，快速发出一条短信。

那帮绑匪跟我……有过节。今天晚上可能会很危险。SH

回复来得很快，而且使他的嘴唇弯成了一个小小的微笑。

我是军人出身。我想我应付得了。另外我家的糖几乎不剩了，去讨一些迷你版本小糖块好像是最佳行动方案。JW

 

*** 

稍早于七点时John出现在了贝克街221号。他按过铃还不到十秒钟Henry就开门请他进屋，Mrs. Hudson也开心地跟在孩子身后蹒跚而来。

“哦John，再见到你可真快活！我很高兴你和Sherlock的事那么顺当，”她带着慈爱的微笑说道。“他是个好孩子，却老是孤零零的。他应该有个人儿——另一个大人，当然啦，”她说着冲Henry一眨眼，“来分享生活。所以你能出现真是太妙了！”John还没来得及跟她说他们只是刚开始约会、虽然他很享受但是时候还早云云，她就继续说道，“亲爱的，你吃过了吗？Henry刚吃完，吃的还剩了好多。”

“其实我来之前吃过饭了，不过谢谢你的盛情，”John微笑着回答。“而且我想Henry已经准备好要出发了。”

Henry热切地点点头，一只手拿起了他收集糖果的南瓜吊桶，另一只手牵住了John的手把他朝门口拉。

John笑出了声。“回见，Mrs. Hudson，”他大声说，然后门就在他们身后干脆地合上了。

Henry无意开口交流，他们挨家挨户串门的时候John就一直娓娓而谈，Henry则用表情和动作回应他。Sherlock的警告没有成真，这个晚上安全又有趣，John不止一次想，如果这是他的日常生活而不是给约会对象帮的一次忙，事情会怎么样。他做得了一位父亲吗？年轻时他总是想象自己会有一个家庭，几个孩子，但是随着年龄增长，恰当的时间似乎来了又去了。也许变的只是他。他倒是知道，如果他继续与Sherlock约会下去，Henry会作为很棒的意外收获进入他的生活。

Henry的吊桶满得几乎要溢出来时他们启程回了贝克街，而到达目的地后John高兴地看见Sherlock已经回到了家。Henry蹦蹦跳跳上了楼梯回自家公寓，骄傲地向Sherlock展示他的战利品，再把糖都倒在起居室中央的地板上以在其中翻拣出最好的收成。

“谢谢你帮我这个忙，”Sherlock从拥抱中稍微退开一些说道。“我感激不尽。”

“唔，现在你可欠我一个大人情了，所以还挺值，”John逗他。“蛮有趣儿的；我想我们玩得非常开心。”

Henry突然间跳起身跑了过来，伸手扯John的衣袖。John蹲下身子问他，“一切都还好吗？”

Henry犹豫着摆弄John袖口的布料。他走近了一点，这样他的脸和John之间的距离约莫是六英寸。“谢谢你。我们玩得很开心，”他用可想象的最轻的声音说。然后他咧嘴一笑跑回了自己的糖果储备，仿佛没有任何不寻常的事儿发生。

John就站在那儿，看着一脸震惊的Sherlock。John的脸上绽开一个很大的微笑。“嗯。这个……这真是妙极了，”他说。

“我——你似乎是一个非常独特的人，John Watson，”Sherlock低喃道，把John拉近自己。

“没，我只是特擅长收集糖果。你肯定不知道这是久经考验的业内绝招，对吧？”John露齿而笑，倚在了Sherlock怀里。

“嗯，你说对了。那些书里从来都不提这一点，”Sherlock微笑着回答。

二人一起望着Henry，他正在欢天喜地地扒拉糖果，为自己的收获惊叹。


	18. 第十八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：很多读者留言告诉我英国人不庆祝感恩节。但是这个故事设定在美国发生，我们这里有关于火鸡的一切:)

接下来的几周中，John和Sherlock在一起度过了许多闲暇时光，常常还有Henry在一旁。他们在彼此身边总能感到惬意，John开始觉得很难想象没有Sherlock和Henry参与的生活会是怎样。这个可能性多少有些令人忐忑，因为他和Sherlock在一起的时间还没那么久，这么快就深陷其中好像有点冒险。不过John从来都不是因风险而退缩的人，他也没有对此耿耿于怀。

John有时候觉得自己的计时单位不是月份、星期，而是节假日。学校里的学生们一直在期待下一个节假日，悄然间“离万圣夜还有几天啊？”就变成了“离感恩节还有几天啊？”

John家的感恩节始终是一个混乱而且令人不快的日子。他们庆祝节日是因为人们都这么做，可是他们一家自己耐着性子挨过一顿饭已经够难的了，跟亲戚聚餐就更不必提。每一次餐桌上都会起争执，John一直不理解他们为什么还年年聚餐。他一成年就对所有全家欢节日庆祝活动退避三舍。

今年他有些紧张，因为他怀疑自己可能会收到感恩节去221B的邀请，却又举棋不定，因为一起度节日在恋爱关系中似乎是相当重大的进展。他是不是应该为了不打扰这个家庭而婉拒？或者如果他去了，晚餐会不会发展成又一场噩梦？希望不会，但是十八年的糟糕经历没那么容易摆脱。

孩子们准备好了要出门做课间活动，试图排成一队时制造出了外套、帽子和靴子的小型风暴。John从思绪中回归现实，开始维持秩序。

“Tyler，你从队伍里出来之后就不能回之前的位置了，”John对一个正在努力挤回队伍中的男孩说。Tyler牢骚几句，拖着脚步垂头丧气地走到队列之末，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

孩子们需要很久很久才能全副武装，离开教室冲向操场却只需要他们大约十秒钟。John关上身后的门，拉上了外套拉链。他转身想跟上浩浩荡荡向操场进军的孩子们时发现Henry撤了回来。

“一切都还好吗，Henry？”John问。

Henry向前蹭了蹭抓住John外套的前襟，于是John在他身旁蹲下，好让他俩视线持平。John为一场独创手语含义大猜想做好了心理准备，跟Henry的大部分交流都是如此。万圣夜之后他没再和John说过话，但是John揣摩等他做好准备他就会再度开口的。

Henry又往前走了走，进入了John的私人空间，John对此习以为常。大部分幼儿园孩子都不理解私人空间的概念。

Henry用堪堪能在操场上的喊叫之间被听见的音量问道，“你感恩节能来吗？爸爸说我今年可以帮忙，”他骄傲地补充。

“哦，”John吃惊地说，既是因为这个请求本身，又是因为Henry竟然在这种公共场合跟自己说话了。“嗯，好吧我们得再问一下你爸爸这样行不行，”他微笑道。

Henry翻了翻眼睛，那副模样简直就是他父亲的翻版。“他当然想你来啦。有时候他会对你说话， _即使你都不在旁边_ ，”Henry神神秘秘地说。

John又吃惊了一次——因为Henry跟他说了那么久的话，还因为他不在时Sherlock会想念他，不言而喻了。他咧嘴而笑。“保险起见我还是跟他确认一下，好么？”

“好，”Henry同意道，伴着严肃认真的一点头，接着他立刻就向秋千架跑去。

John走向操场时心中涌起一股愉悦的暖流。他当然注意到了Sherlock喜欢他，不过现在他对程度也有了概念。他好奇自己不在时Sherlock都在对自己说些什么，而且他觉得Sherlock知道这么个秘密被泄露出去了不会太高兴。John从学生那里听说过很多事情，家长极有可能不愿他们分享出来的事情，他也不得不承认这种事挺逗人。

 

*** 

John下班后一回到家就拿出手机，伸展开四肢躺在沙发上给Sherlock发短信。

我今天发现了一件事。JW

你得说的更具体些。而且要有趣。SH

哦，我想你肯定会觉得有趣的。JW

说。SH

有人告诉我我不在的时候你会对我说话。JW

Henry又和你说话了？SH

只有一小会儿，课间休息的时候。JW

有趣。这好极了。他还说了什么？SH

他问我感恩节能不能去你们那儿。我告诉他我们得先问问你。JW

有何不可？SH

呃，你知道，这算是一个家庭节日之类的。JW

Henry想让你来。你当然可以来。SH

那你呢？JW

哦，我猜有人陪伴会很好。SH

也许等Henry睡了之后我能让你见识一下到底有多好。JW

John Watson，这极为不妥。SH

从什么时候起你开始关心妥不妥的问题了？JW

一语中的。Mrs. Hudson也会来共进晚餐，Mycroft或许会顺道拜访，前提是他不会卡在玄关里。SH

噢，兄弟情深。真感人。JW

你和他认识的时间不够长，不能理解。SH

这是当然啦我很确定。尽管他有试过绑架我。JW

看到了吧？就是这样。SH

Henry说你今年会让他帮忙。JW

去年我告诉他他今年可以帮忙，还以为他会忘记。显然他没忘。SH

让他帮着做派总是可以的。南瓜处理起来不麻烦。JW

我想是的。SH


	19. 第十九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：再说一遍好了，我只是想确保每个人都清楚这是篇美国AU文。我们这儿的人热烈庆祝感恩节。

今天是感恩节，Sherlock很紧张。他又一次尝试打扫公寓，但是很快就放弃了，因为房间里一直以来都是这么乱，而且坦白地说，他 _喜欢_ 公寓这个样子。谢天谢地Mrs. Hudson顺道上来收拾了最不堪的地方，还眨着眼说她会等晚餐时间赶到，绝对不会提前来打扰。Sherlock听了这话翻了翻眼睛，每当她评论他和John的关系时他都会这么做。她全是出于一片好心；他知道她为他高兴，而她也知道他对当前情况的高兴劲儿和她相当——如果不是更甚于她。

Sherlock现下正躺在沙发上地用他的小提琴弦拨出毫无章法的调子，Henry则在楼上自己房间里玩耍。万圣夜前后他经历了另一波超级英雄热，不过现在又回归了太空海盗的阵营。要是Sherlock上楼去儿子的房间时发现Henry的床再一次被剥去床单和毛毯从而被改造成某种太空海盗船，他是不会惊讶的。Sherlock其实看不出这艘海盗船的构造，但是Henry好像乐此不疲。

Sherlock觉得紧张主要倒不是因为公寓的境况，而是因为他逐渐明白了一个人与自己的重要伴侣共度节日是件至关重要的大事。John并没有和他具体说过，但是推理出他们家的节日从来都不大让人舒心并不困难。有鉴于此，Sherlock想把这次感恩节安排得尽善尽美。不过他也不是完全没有私心。Sherlock性格中占有欲很强的那一面想让John喜欢上和他一起度节假日，这样的话除了Sherlock身边他哪儿都不会想去了。他意识到这样可能不好，但他也知道自己有极强的易成瘾人格，对他来说要么就获得一切，要么就分毫不取。而他想要的是一切。完完全全的John。

他小心地藏起这些感觉，因为这段关系依然在初期，而且John也许不会愿意把自己完全交给Sherlock这一想法令他恐惧。如果他不暴露出自己的欲望，John也就无法拒绝。就这么简单。

火鸡正在烤箱里翻转，此时需要做的只有静待John的到来。无论Mrs. Hudson怎么说，烹饪对于Sherlock并不神秘。烹饪是一门科学，而科学是他的第二天性。他只是鲜少有机会做出饕餮大餐，毕竟他和Henry都是挑剔的食客。

楼梯上传来一阵欢快的噔噔噔声，Henry下一刻就进了起居室，一只眼上还戴着眼罩。

“爸爸，戴着这个我看东西不方便，”他抱怨着朝沙发走来。

“那就摘了，”Sherlock被迫在沙发上给儿子腾出地方时明智地给出建议。

Henry摆出受冒犯的表情挤进了Sherlock和沙发靠背之间。“我不能 _摘了_ 它，”他说话的口气很震惊。“ _摘了_ 它我就当不了太空海盗了。”

“唔，”Sherlock沉吟道，一边把自己的小提琴放到安全地带，“我相当肯定太空海盗不会参加感恩节大餐。”

Henry对此进行了认真思考，他把脑袋枕在Sherlock肩上，手中摆弄着Sherlock衬衫上的一颗纽扣。“那……那我大概能在感恩节以后做太空海盗吧，”他只好接受现实，把眼罩从脸上摘下来放到了Sherlock肚子上。

“嗯，”Sherlock回答。“好主意。而且过一会儿你还得帮忙做派，我可不觉得海盗有做派的妙招。”

“可能没有，”Henry认真作答。“他们可能只想冲着派开枪或者在里面藏宝，然后我们就没法吃了。”

“然后Mr. Watson发现派整个被枪打成了碎块儿，他将会大失所望，”Sherlock微笑着补充。

“是呀，”Henry咯咯咯笑起来。“所以不要海盗派。”

“不要海盗派，”Sherlock持相同意见。

他们都安静了一小会儿，躺在沙发上享受宜人的静默。当然啦，有一个五岁孩子在侧，这样的静默没持续多久。

“爸爸？”

“嗯？”

“你爱Mr. Watson吗？”

这个问题让Sherlock吃了一惊。Sherlock解释说他和John是在约会而约会的意义之一是成为朋友之后，Henry似乎就接受了这个概念，一直都没再追问。

“你怎么会这么想？”Sherlock审慎地问。

“嗯因为Grace说如果你有一个男友那你就是爱上他了，”Henry说，好像这是世界上再明白不过的事实。

此话一出又让Sherlock顿住了。他和John并没有真的定义过他们的关系，但他想，是的，John的确是他的男友。可是他爱他吗？现在说这个是不是为时尚早？

“唔，拥有一个男友或女友与坠入爱河之间并无必然联系，”Sherlock开始说。

“必然是什么意思？”Henry打断了他。

Sherlock重新措辞。“有男友并不意味着你一定要爱他。你们可能是很喜欢彼此，或者你们只是在逐渐了解对方。”

“可是你了解Mr. Watson而且你也喜欢他，因为虽然你都 _许诺了_ 上次他回家的时候我还是看见了你 _吻_ 他！”Henry兴冲冲地控诉道。

“呃……你不应该偷看的，”Sherlock只能想起来这么一句。“而且严格来说我并没有真的许诺不去吻他。不过我会尽力确保你再也看不到这个，”他微笑着说。

“好，”Henry答道，显然对这次妥协感到满意。“那么Mr. Watson爱你吗？”

Sherlock安静片刻。“我……我们还没有真正就这个问题谈过，所以我不确定。”

“好吧，”Henry回答，看上去对这个答案也挺满意。Sherlock想知道这个话题是不是真的到此为止了。

“给我讲一个故事，”Henry要求道。

“给我讲一个故事， _拜托_ ，”Sherlock纠正他。

“给我讲一个故事， _拜托_ ，”Henry模仿着Sherlock的语气回答。

“可以。要编的还是真的？”

“编的，”得到的答案很是果决，Henry边说边依偎在Sherlock身旁。

“好。故事发生在很久以前，那时候的一切都与现在大不相同……”

 

*** 

Mrs. Hudson开门迎接他，John报以微笑。

“你好，亲爱的！我没料到你会来得这么早。一切都还好吧？”她问。

“是，非常好。我早来一小会儿好帮忙。顺便说一句，感恩节快乐，”John进入建筑时答道。

“噢，你是多么体贴啊！”Mrs. Hudson快活地说。“他俩都在上面哪，去吧。一会儿见！”

“谢谢，”John微笑着回答，然后就朝楼梯上走去。他走进公寓时发现Sherlock和Henry一起躺在沙发上，Sherlock正在讲故事，在空中挥舞着一只手使那些单词灵动起来。John觉得自己要么会立马被融化，要么会因为满满的喜爱爆掉，不过他还没来得及做出这两件事中的任何一件Sherlock就注意到了他在那儿。

“你好，Jo—— _哎呦_ 。”Sherlock的问候被打断了，Henry疯狂地从父亲身上碾过去跑到了John身边，John紧紧地搂住他的腰。John刚才要是没保持良好平衡，可能就得被这一扑的力道给撞倒在地。Henry在学校和在私下里对他的亲热程度不一样，他觉得很有趣儿。John不知道这究竟是本能行为还是Sherlock的指示。

“嗨Henry。见到你我也很高兴，”John大笑着用手臂圈住男孩的肩膀。他另一只手拿着一瓶葡萄酒，把酒递给Sherlock。

“我知道你跟我说了什么都别带，可我总不能空手而来吧，”他露出歉意的微笑。

Sherlock收下酒瓶，放在冰箱里冰镇。他回来时说道，“噢，我希望你不会介意，Lestrade也会来吃晚餐。”

“我当然不介意啊，”John翻翻眼睛说。他本要继续说下去，不过Henry抓住他的手把他拖进了厨房，那里的气味实在是香。操作台上摆着做南瓜派的原料。

“你要负责做派吗？”他问Henry。

Henry骄傲地点点头。

“那你想让我帮忙吗？”

Henry又点点头，这次更腼腆了些。

“John，你不必——”Sherlock插嘴道，但是John一个眼神截住了他的话头。

“我来得这么早就是想帮忙的，不是么？我很乐意，”他回答。

Henry露齿而笑，把右手边抽屉里每一只量杯和勺子都拿了出来。

 

*** 

派正在烤箱里焙制，客人们陆续抵达时其余一切都已准备就绪端上餐桌。第一个客人自然是Mrs. Hudson，她坚持带了一些自制的小圆面包，John觉得它们看起来就很可口。Mycroft和Lestrade同时赶到，二人都有些脸红，进入公寓时都很高兴终于找到了别的事情可分心。

“Uncle Mycroft！”Henry喊道，丢下手里的乐高跑去给了伯父一个熊抱。“嗨Mr. Greg，”他又补上一句，前段时间他刚刚得出结论，只要记得在之前加上一个“先生”他就可以用Greg的教名称呼他。Greg完全不介意。

Henry后退一步，眯起眼睛仔细打量着他们，神态酷似他父亲。“你们俩是一起来的么？”

“不是，”Mycroft立刻回答。这反应速度未免有些太快了吧，Lestrade这么想着斜斜看了Mycroft一眼。“我们仅仅是同时抵达。”

“嗯。好吧，”Henry怀疑地说。“动作快点儿，我们就可以吃晚餐了。”

“Henry，这不礼貌，”正在倒饮料的Sherlock从那边大声说。

“可是我饿饿饿，”Henry哀叫。

“我们很快就能开饭，”Sherlock保证道。Henry听了这个回答可不怎么高兴。

Mycroft从大衣里抽出一本小书递给Henry。“我相信一段时间之前我向你许了这个，”他微笑着说。

Henry瞪大眼睛虔诚地接过书。这是一本关于如何照顾宠物兔子的书。“谢谢，Uncle Mycroft，”他说话时目光还在书上流连。把晚餐完全抛在了脑后，他去起居室开始读这本新的宝藏。

Mycroft重新抬起头时发现Lestrade正望着自己。察觉到自己被抓包了，警探移开目光快步走到Mrs. Hudson身边和她攀谈起来。Mycroft得把这事存档，以后再研究。

“你为什么非要把我的生活弄得这么复杂？”Sherlock埋怨道，在Mycroft身边突然出现。

“我只是在鼓励他发展兴趣，”Mycroft从容应答。

“这是自然，”Sherlock讥讽地驳了他一句。

“说到兴趣，你和Mr. Watson相处得如何？非常好吧，我以为？”Mycroft得意地问。

“与你无关，”Sherlock气鼓鼓地说，没再另说一个词儿就大步走回了厨房。

 

*** 

晚餐十分美味，这或许是John参加过的最好的家庭聚会了。没有喊叫和争吵，取而代之的是无数轻松的谈笑。Mycroft和Sherlock的确是唇枪舌剑，不过Greg和John起到了良好的缓冲作用。出乎John意料的是，Mrs. Hudson也参与了进来。单看外表她是一位可爱的老太太，但是在他们之间她也真的毫不逊色。Henry很健谈，这也叫John觉得有趣。这孩子现在的确会和John说话，但是在他身边仍然不会说太多东西。然而，围坐在这张桌子前的是世界上所有能让Henry开口的人，也许这增加了他的勇气。

“爸爸，”Henry突然说，声音穿透了餐桌上的一片嘈杂。“你知道Uncle Mycroft和Mr. Greg是一起来的吗？”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，仔细观察被提及的两人。Mycroft看上去依旧冷静自持。Greg的反应暴露出的内容则要多得多。“嗯，恐怕不是。只是同时抵达而已，”Sherlock纠正他。接着，有几分不怀好意地咧嘴一笑，他补充道，“不过我相信，即使这不是双方的共同愿望，至少也有其中一方情愿二人结伴而来，”

John听了这个定论不禁咯咯发笑，接着猛地用一只手捂住嘴，因为整间餐室突然安静了下来。Greg涨红了脸，Mycroft看起来也不大自在。

“哦Sherlock，可别再拿你哥哥寻开心了，”Mrs. Hudson劝他。“虽说他俩能凑成顶可爱的一对儿，你也不该干涉，”她继续说道，面上带着微笑，眼里闪着光芒。

“是他先干涉我的，”Sherlock参了一本。

“噢， _真的吗_ ？”Mrs. Hudson饶有兴趣地问。“这么一说啊Mycroft亲爱的，我恐怕在爱情和战争中一切都公平！”

这些话Henry大都不能理解，他开始觉得无聊了。“Mr. Watson，”他说道，打断了大人们的谈话。

John感到意外，抬起了头。Henry之前从没这么清楚又响亮地和他说过话。“怎么？”他问，暂时忘记了手里的小圆面包。

“你爱我爸爸吗？”

整个餐桌再次陷入一片寂静，John的大脑努力想处理这个问题。他结结巴巴地开口时能感到自己的脸颊正在变红，“我，呃……嗯，我们还没，嗯……”这下子这顿晚餐就跟家庭聚餐像得多了——尴尬困窘样样不缺。

“爱，”Mycroft插话道，脸上挂着个小小的得意的微笑。Sherlock对他怒目而视。John死命盯着自己的小圆面包。

“如果他真的爱他，那很好。如果他不爱，那也与你无关，”Greg斥责Mycroft。Mycroft露出惊讶的神色，接着不知为何变成了一脸赞许。John感激地对Greg笑笑。

“而我也爱他，所以能麻烦我们大家聊些别的么？”Sherlock说，获得了除Henry以外所有人震惊的目光。

John想象过一两次自己和Sherlock谈这个话题时会是什么样，而且绝对没想过会是这样——在感恩节晚餐上吐露心迹，在他们两人之前甚至都没讨论过的情况下。尽管如此，John却神奇地对此并不介意。他冲Sherlock暖暖地笑了，然后继续吃他的小圆面包，仿佛没有任何不寻常的事情发生。

谈话很快又进行了起来，不知不觉中晚餐已经结束，餐桌被收拾干净，所有人都回家了。Henry在沙发上睡得正香，John便主动提出抱他上楼去睡。他给男孩掖好被子时，Henry睡意朦胧地张开眼皮，他说，“我真高兴你爱我爸爸。”接着他又睡了过去。John微笑着吻了他的额头，回到了楼下。

Sherlock正在沙发上拉小提琴。John在他身旁坐下，随意地问道，“这么说来，你爱我，嗯？”

Sherlock一僵，把小提琴放到了一边。“唔，是的，”他说。“好像是吧。可是你也爱我，”他几乎是用责备的口气补充道。

John轻声笑了起来。“好像是吧，”他静静地说，然后倚身过去轻柔地吻了Sherlock。“不过我怎么觉得让你哥替我告诉你可能不是我的第一选择呢。”

“也不是我的，”Sherlock说着轻声一笑，吻上了John。Sherlock把亲吻印上他的下巴和脖颈时John赞许地哼了哼。

“卧室？”Sherlock问。

“卧室，”John欣然同意。


	20. 第二十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文里用小写的地方我在译文相应位置标了下划线。  
> 你们可能还记得第十二章有一处大写字母，我原先用了下划线标注，那个地方现在改成了字体加粗。

“有人知道我们的事，”John突然在黑暗中说，声音很轻。他躺在Sherlock身边。

Sherlock发出不耐烦的声响，鼻子埋进John的脖颈。“我们的关系又没有保密，”他对着John的皮肤咕哝道。

“我知道，”John回答。“我是指……好吧，有人在我上一篇博客后面针对这个留了条态度不支持的评论。那篇博客甚至跟感情生活完全没关系，而且我从来没写过我们俩的事。”

Sherlock做出了一个呈卧姿的人能做出的最好的耸肩动作。“一定是公然反同者。”

John叹了一口气。“我觉得你应该读一读。”他从床头柜上拿过手机，打开了那封评论提醒邮件。发送者自然是匿名。

_匿名_

_天哪，天哪Johnny。你没把最近的经历全都诉诸笔端，对不对？给自己找了一个新“朋友”？你该小心些才是。小孩子都是很敏感的，我们可不会希望哪个孩子对你的朋友和他的小男孩产生误解，不是么？_

Sherlock蹙起眉毛浏览过这条评论。“他究竟在恫吓谁？”

“这重要么？”John问。“他在恐吓某个人，而且他提到了Henry。”

“你认为他是动真格的？”Sherlock沉吟。“仅仅是有人留下匿名恐吓，并不意味着任何事会因此发生。”

“你就打算碰这个运气？”John低声问。

“有选择么？为了网络上一个可能威胁了你我之一的匿名个体结束我们的关系？”Sherlock问，把手机又递给了John。

John把它放上床头柜，翻过身面朝Sherlock。“我不想那样。我想……我们就多加小心，看看事情会怎么发展。行么？”

“嗯，”Sherlock同意，用自己的手臂环住John，抱紧他。

 

*** 

第二天工作时John觉得自己脑子里始终绷着一根弦，等着什么事情发生。什么都没发生。这天末尾打过放学铃，学生们都已离去，他舒了一口气。也许Sherlock是正确的，他只是对一则想要制造戏剧性的愚蠢评论反应过火了。

不过保险起见，那天晚上他贴了一篇博客说自己要暂时告别。没必要吸引更多本不愿招致的关注。

_短暂告别_

_我将会停更博客一段时间，歇一歇。不用担心！只是要把重心放在工作上——幼儿园的评测没完没了。我大概会在圣诞假期前后回归，但愿到时候能带来一些下一轮评测的相关指南。谢谢你们的耐心，年末请留意博客更新！_

睡前他查了自己新发博客的评论。很多人留言祝福，很多“我们会想你的！”，直到他把页面拉到最下方。他读那条评论文字时心沉了下来。

_匿名_

_这么快就放弃了，Johnny？我还以为我们能多找些乐子呢。估计我们得找别的方法来玩了，对不对？或许我能让你那位“朋友”感兴趣。他就像我一样；我们喜欢游戏和谜题。我很好奇他看中了你什么。不管怎么说吧，以后再聊~_

在此之下的一条回复言辞关切，来自Molly，Sherlock在停尸间的同事。她人很可爱，会尽全力满足Sherlock那些荒谬的需求。Henry不和她说话，但是能明显看出他非常喜欢她。

_Molly H_

_John，一切都还好吗？那是谁↑？这人看起来不太友好。有什么我能帮上忙的地方尽管说！ <3_

John一声叹息，双手摩挲过脸颊。显然，忽略这个人是行不通的，这使John怀疑事情可能不止是恶作剧这么简单。他拿出手机慢慢地敲了条短信。

同一个匿名者又在我博客上留言了。JW

我告诉过你写博客就是浪费时间。SH

Sherlock，这不是开玩笑的好时机。我觉得他是要来真的。JW

或者“她”。但是更可能是“他”。他只是试图通过对我的伴侣选择评头论足这一方式来激怒你。SH

也许吧。我还是觉得这不仅仅是有人吃饱了撑的找麻烦。JW

目前所发生的一切只是几条略有些瘆人的评论。你担心得太厉害了，John。SH

好吧，那先这样。明天再聊。JW

晚安。SH

John爬上床，突然觉得自己比一刻钟之前疲惫了许多。

 

*** 

课间休息时Grace带着忧心而坚定的小帮手神情来找John，John立刻就知道了什么地方有人在哭。每节课间休息这样的事情至少会发生一次；一个孩子会摔倒在地或者被别的孩子推搡，然后就开始哭，接着一两个孩子就会跑去告诉John，仿佛报告操场上每个伤员是他们义不容辞的责任。通常哭泣的学生是因为受惊才掉眼泪而不是真的受了伤，所以John并不太担心。

当他发现在哭的孩子是Henry时他的心顿时跳到了嗓子眼。他之前在学校里只见Henry哭过一次。John对拥在周围的孩子道了谢，告诉他们可以去玩了。他在Henry身边蹲下，一只手臂搂住他的肩膀，但是被Henry猛地躲开。Grace候在近旁，随时准备提供帮助。

“Henry，你还好吗？你伤到了吗？”John问流泪的男孩，脸因担心而皱起。

Henry抽抽鼻子，摇了摇头，低头看着自己的手。他左手攥着一张皱巴巴的纸。

“我能看看么？”John问，轻轻扯了扯那张纸。Henry顺从地放开拳头。

John读那几行文字时觉得恶心。不是手写，从这条途径追踪作者希望渺茫。上面写道，

_你不安全你不安全你不安全你不安全_

_这是mr watson的错_

John清楚Henry读了这段话而且理解了全部内容，他的阅读水平非常高，这可以解释他为什么不愿意靠近John。他用颤抖的手拿出手机给Sherlock打了电话。

“John？”有些困惑的声音从线路另一端传来。

“Sherlock，”John说，喉咙发紧。“你得来学校接Henry。”

“出什么事了？”Sherlock立刻问。

“Henry——他被恐吓了。他还好，但是你得带他回家，”John小声说，努力想稳住自己的声音。

“怎么恐吓的？”Sherlock问道，语气极冷硬，危险气息浓重。

“他——他拿到了一张纸条。我没看见是谁给他的，他也不和我说话，甚至不看我一眼。因为——”John一时语塞，然后深吸一口气以继续说下去。“纸条上反复写了‘你不安全’然后说‘这是Mr. Watson的错’。这跟我博客上的评论者是同一个人，Sherlock。一定是。”

“我不久就到，”Sherlock回答，然后挂了线。

“Henry，你爸爸马上就会过来接你，”John用自己最友好的语气说道。

Henry没有反应。

 

*** 

那天晚上John去了Sherlock的公寓，心情沉重。要保证Henry的安全只有一种方法，而这不是John期盼的结局。从Sherlock让John进门时的表情来看，他也对John来的原因心知肚明。

“Sherlock——”

“我知道，John，”Sherlock轻声说，他的声音里透着痛楚。

“我不想的，”John悲伤地说，好像他是个苦苦想要逃开这一切的孩子。

“我也不想，”Sherlock说，将他揽入怀抱。“但是……可能只需要很短一段时间。待我找出元凶并且确保他们再也做不了这种事便可，”他冷冷地补充。

John抵着他的肩膀点点头。“好，”他耳语道。从拥抱中退开，他站直身体，无表情的面容隐去他的情绪。“那，也许我们以后会再见。”

“也许，”Sherlock目送John跛着走出门，只答得出这一个词。


	21. 第二十一章

之后的一个星期对John来说真是煎熬。他以为过上几天情况就会好转——而且从逻辑上说，的确应该好转。这次分手没有纠结之处；这是保护Henry的必要措施。然而，心灵无法用逻辑约束，John很高兴周末就要到了。他工作时要强打起精神，不能萎靡不振；否则孩子们一定会注意到的，这会影响他们的学习。

他正在准备下周的导读课，孩子们则在自选活动中心玩闹，这时候Henry朝他的书桌走来。John一抬眼，惊讶地问道，“你需要什么，Henry？”

自从大人们的恋情结束，Henry一直不愿和John说话。他大概以为这一切都是John的错，尤其在课间休息收到那张纸条之后。John不怪他。

“爸爸在伤心，”良久，他小声说。“他还是会对你说话，即使你都不再过来了，而且他哭了。我听见他在他房间里哭。”

Henry睁大的双眼盛满不安和恐惧。John对这种感觉深有体会。他的父亲为人并不慈蔼，John曾无数次听见母亲在哭泣。你的父亲或母亲哭了，年幼的你却不知道如何让他们好起来，这很可怕。

“我很抱歉，Henry，”John说，声音比他希望的要粗哑。“我不能再去了。这是为了保证你的安全。”

“可是如果爸爸抓到了坏人，你就可以来我家了，”Henry希冀地说。

John悲哀地微笑一下。“是啊，但是我们不应该抱太大希望。虽说你爸爸很聪明，他也不一定能抓住这一个。”

Henry叹着气点点头，好似把整个世界的重量都负担在了自己稚嫩的肩膀上。“好吧，Mr. Watson。但是我还是可以在学校在乐高俱乐部看见你，这就很好，”他又说。John欣赏Henry这个品质；他总是能找到好的一面。

“是啊，可以。那你现在能去帮朋友们收好画图工具吗？是时候收拾了，”John回答。

Henry点点头照做，John便告诉整个班的孩子活动中心即将关闭，到了整理房间再打包回家的时间。

 

*** 

孩子们都被接走之后，John收拾着房间里的东西，却看见自己书桌上出现了一幅陌生的画。画上的Sherlock，Henry和John手拉着手笑容满面，还有一个人，估计是Lestrade，把另一个面容疯癫的家伙投进了监狱。这幅画的顶上写着，“给：Mr. Watson”，又在底下写道，“爱你，Henry”。

这让John心如刀绞。

 

*** 

John养成了这么个习惯：下班回家后就躺在沙发上麻木不仁地连续看几个小时电视，直到睡觉时间。手机铃声响起时他正在这么做。John很想忽视它，却又担心来电和工作有关，还是过去从地板上拾起了手机。

屏幕上显示的是Sherlock的号码。

觉得自己的心似乎在试图从喉咙里跳出来，John接起了电话。“喂？”他说，因为他们之间令人心安的深重情谊已然不再。余下的只有渴求，拘束，以及两颗破碎的心。

“John，”Sherlock急切地说。“我需要你来。”

John觉得自己想要流泪。这不公平。“Sherlock，我们不能这样。我以为我们商量好了。要是——”

“ _John_ ，”Sherlock打断了他。“我需要你照顾Henry。我有个案子——我即刻就要离开，这至关重要，否则我将错过或许绝无仅有的一次机会，又没有别人可以照顾他。”

John紧紧握住掌中的手机。Sherlock是疯了，还是没有心，还是二者兼有之？他们为了Henry的安全而分手，如今Sherlock想让John去照看他？这于理不合。让John待在Sherlock家里也很残酷，在那儿他几乎没法不想他。

“求你，John，”一听John不答话Sherlock的声音又传了过来，这次稍微柔和了些。

“好吧，”John低声说。“就这一次。”

“谢谢你。我需要你尽快赶来，”Sherlock吩咐道，然后通话就切断了。

匆匆把自己打理得像个样子，John抓起一本书和自己的外套就走向门口。

 

*** 

Mrs. Hudson来应门时看样子正要离开，而一见敲门的是John她脸上就绽开一个欣喜的笑容。“哦，John！我真高兴你和Sherlock复合了。他这段时间孤单得厉害，自从——唉，你知道。”

“恐怕我这次来只是为了照顾Henry，”John紧张地笑笑说。

“哦，好吧，怪可惜的，”Mrs. Hudson回答，试图掩饰自己的失望，不过失败了。“Sherlock请我看着他，可是我这次见面实在不容错过，”她解释道。

John点点头，短暂好奇了一下Mrs. Hudson要去的是什么样的重要会面。“没关系。反正我也没什么事做。”

Mrs. Hudson同情地拍了拍他的胳膊。“我希望你们俩能一起走下去。找到一个这么适合自己的人可不是常事——尤其在Sherlock这个情况下。好啦，我得走了，要不然就得迟到。祝你好运，亲爱的。”

“再见，Mrs. Hudson，”John说，接着开始了沿着楼梯走向221B的漫长跋涉。要解决他们的问题，需要的远不止是好运气。

John在楼梯顶部险险躲过差点撞上自己的Sherlock。“Henry已经吃过晚餐了，”Sherlock立即告诉他。“别的你全都知道。他今晚要泡澡，”Sherlock补充说，至少礼貌地露出了歉意的神色。“如果有其他人——”

“是了，我知道，”John说得干脆简洁。“你最好动身吧。”

Sherlock一副高深莫测的表情看着他，接着点了点头就快步走下楼梯冲出门外。

“嗨Henry，”John心中不是滋味地进入公寓时说道。这里与他的住处相比更有家的感觉，使他觉得待在这里倍加痛苦。

“你也在伤心，”Henry断言。

“这么明显，嗯？”John疲倦地笑了一下问道。

“爸爸角过我怎么判断别人是不是在伤心，”他自豪地回答。

“他教过你，”John纠正他。“他当然教过了。他是个很聪明的人。”

Henry点了点头，继续在笔记本上涂涂画画。他似乎因John的存在有点儿不知所措，却又很开心他能来，John对后者很感激。

“你在画什么？”John边问边脱下外套，走过去挨着Henry坐下。

“一座房子给我的小兔子，”Henry解释道。“我要展示给爸爸看我知道怎么对一只兔子不责。等一下，”他说，困惑地皱起小脸。“负折。不对。那个词是什么啊？”

“负责？”John猜了一下。

“对！负责。爸爸说我只有足够负责了才能有一只小兔子。所以要画这个！”

Henry向他解释画作上的每个部分，John感兴趣地听他说。这有效地让他不去注意公寓里的各种小物件，它们纷纷在朝他叫着“Sherlock”。

“我们来做一个小模型房子怎么样？肯定会打动你爸爸的，”John提出建议。“你有做手工的工具么？”

Henry一跃而起打开了低处的一只橱柜，手工工具把它塞得满满当当，品类应有尽有，John微笑起来。他在孩提时代手也很巧，花了很多时间做各式模型。他们没有什么操作指南，不过他确信建一座“兔子屋”难度不会太高。

他们一起动手，时间飞逝而过，完成时John认为他们做出来的兔子屋十分美观。Henry已经做好了别的用具，比如说食槽，水碟，干草架，他还从自己屋里拿了一只小小的毛绒兔子以充当真兔子。Henry困倦地揉了揉眼睛，却还是对他们的作品笑开了花，骄傲极了。

“这真的好棒啊！”他惊叹道。“这么一来爸爸不让我养兔子都不行啦。”

“呃，这我倒没有十成的把握，但我敢肯定他会印象深刻，”John回答。“准备好要洗澡了吗？”

Henry点点头就赶忙跑去了浴室，是因为泡澡时间同时也是另一个玩耍的好机会吗？John到那儿时Henry正在往浴缸里放水，而且已经向浅浅的水中丢了许多玩具。迅速脱下衣服后Henry跳进浴缸，立即开始导演一场船队与鸭子、恐龙的战役。

John拘谨地候在一边；他以前从没帮别家孩子洗过澡。他应该留在这里仔细着Henry吗？可是这男孩已经五岁了。他一定不会溺毙在浴缸里的。

“你得帮我洗头发，因为我自己洗不了——因为泡沫会进到我眼睛里，”Henry宣布。

好吧，问题就这么解决了。John温柔地帮他洗头发，确保泡沫都离他的眼睛远远的。之后他离开浴室一会儿留Henry在那里玩耍，自己则在公寓里走来走去，顺手收拾一下。待到他确信洗澡水就要凉了，他就用毛巾裹住Henry，再费了些力气给他穿上了睡衣。

Henry钻到了毯子下，躺在床上看起来舒舒服服的，John转身想离开。

“等一下！”Henry急切地唤道。“你还没给我读故事呢！”

噢，当然了。他怎么能忘掉睡前故事呢？John拿起放在Henry床头柜上的书，坐在了床沿上。Henry朝他的方向拱了拱，这样他就挨着John了。

“《红墙》*？”John问道，这本书他没听说过。

“对，”Henry回答。“爸爸说书里有只 _野兔_ 。就像是很大的兔子一样，”他解释道。“我们在读第七章。有书签！”他补上一句，指着露出书页的纸片。

John一直向后读，直到Henry合上眼睑没再睁开。从Henry的搂抱里悄悄滑出去，John把书放上床头柜，想要蹑手蹑脚地走出房间。

“你忘了我的晚安吻，”Henry从毛毯裹成的茧里半梦半醒地咕哝。

John迟疑一下，然后走回Henry身边，拨开他额前的鬈发，在他额头上印了一个吻。“晚安，Henry。”

“安，”Henry沉入梦乡时说。

John在Henry房间门外站了一会儿，试图控制自己的心脏别每跳一下就泛起一阵疼。就是这次安静的间歇使他听见了楼下的一点声音，清晰可辨，似乎是脚步声。John顿时高度戒备，尽可能无声地走下楼梯。离最后一阶还差两英尺时他感觉到脖子被狠狠刺了一下。他立即转身，发现袭击者全身黑色装束，戴了一张面具以遮去所有面部特征，防止暴露身份。John毫不犹豫地出击，多年的军事训练仍保留在他的机体记忆中。他一记重拳结结实实打上横膈膜使此人弯腰蜷起身体，再肘击对方后颈使其倒地。John立刻扑到他身上，对准下颌的一拳快速且狠辣，这个男人便不省人事了。亲身肉搏的疼痛让他皱起脸，John甩了甩手站起身。

他从那个男人身边走开想看看公寓里还有没有别人，却在这时一个趔趄。他的四肢灌了铅一般沉重，失却了控制。想起脖子上被刺的感觉，他四下里一望，瞄见一只注射器落在几英尺外的地板上；他的攻击者准是在John出手时丢掉了它。恐惧的浪潮席卷过他的身体；他被注射了什么东西？Henry还在楼上。万一袭击者在他之前恢复意识会怎么样？如果Henry受了伤害，他永远都不会原谅自己。John想要走到房间那一头拿手机，但他的双腿不听使唤，他轰然倒地，视线模糊，接着沉入一片黑暗。

 

*** 

John恢复知觉时意识到了几件事。首先，他的嘴干得要命。他呻吟一声，但真正出口的是粗重低哑的喉音。他的四肢仍然很沉，他的头脑运转迟缓，他睁开眼睛，却在刺目的光线中把眼睛再次闭上。

他非常不舒服地躺着，苦思冥想这该死的发生了什么事，刹那之间导致这一刻的所有事件都涌回了他的脑海。他嘶哑地叫了一声，猛地坐起来想去Henry的房间看他情况如何。他哪儿都没来得及去就感到一只宽大的手落在他胸膛上，把他按回沙发。

沙发。他之前是倒在地板上，而现在他的身下是沙发。他面前模糊、明亮的图影逐渐清明，化作Sherlock脸上关切的神色。

“Henry很好，”Sherlock抚慰道，递给John一杯水。

John放松下来，感激地接过水杯，小口小口地啜饮直到他觉得自己能够开口说话。“发生了什么？”

“我几分钟前刚回来。你对你的袭击者下了狠手；他尚未苏醒。Henry听见声音并发现了你们两人，就给我打了电话。”

“他应该待在楼上的，”John马上说。“可能会有更多人。”

“这不是在军中，John，”Sherlock柔声说。“他是个惶恐的寻求慰藉的孩子。他自然会下楼来。”

John点点头，又小口喝了些水。五岁孩子当然会这么做；他刚才头脑不清醒。“他为什么来这？那个人？”

Sherlock的表情阴鹜起来。“企图绑架你，我想。并且很可能会最终致你于死地。”

John翻了翻眼睛。“是啊，谢了。多么安慰人心。”

“你要的是消息，不是安慰。”

“我刚被人下了药，你知道的。就行行好吧，”John微笑着说。

Sherlock的表情柔和了些。“他受一个名叫Moriarty的人雇佣，此人同时也是拐卖团伙的头目兼许多其他高水平犯罪活动的主使。正是他在你的博客下留言，也是他给了Henry那张纸条。唔，我不确定他是否亲自把纸条给了Henry，但我拿得准纸条出自他手中。”

John皱起眉头。“所以说他想抹掉我的存在，没得辩驳。这是不是什么恶心到家的……我不知道，跟你调情的方法？”

Sherlock面色不虞。“他喜欢游戏。谜题。与我相同。他认为——”Sherlock脸上闪过一阵嫌恶——“我们是天作之合。他曾在这一点上失算。”

“曾在？”John重复道。

“是的，”Sherlock回答。“我今晚出门正是去追捕他。”

John脸色变得苍白。“你杀了他？”他轻声问道。

“没有，”Sherlock直截了当地说。“不过当时如果有这种需要我不会坐视。他恐吓我的儿子，迫使我与你分离。我们不能允许他继续存在。他被逮捕时试图袭击我，被Lestrade一枪毙命。”

“那，我想我还得谢谢他，”John答道。

有一瞬Sherlock面露惊讶，接着他轻声笑了。“是的，我认为向他道谢也是理所应当。”

沉默在他们之间盘桓片刻，附带着未被问及的问题所带来的焦灼。John率先打破了寂静。

“你觉得……我的意思是，既然他已经不在了，你觉得我们可以复合么？”他努力不让自己听起来抱了很大希望；毕竟Sherlock可能仍然认为形势过于危险。

Sherlock微微笑了一下。“如果你还有此意愿的话。我知道你不好过。”

John用自己的膝盖轻碰了下Sherlock的。“你不也是。Henry跟我说了，你知道。”

Sherlock颊上泛起了红晕。“是的，好吧。我想念你，”他承认。

“我也想念你，”John温和地回答，然后倾身向前将一个轻柔的吻印在Sherlock唇上。

“我给你招了一辆救护车，”他们分开后Sherlock说。

“唉，这可不怎么浪漫，”John逗他。

“你被人下了药。这样才稳妥。”

“我挺好。只要把药效睡过去就行了。”

“你不会这么做的。你会去医院，在那里我们可以确定你没有大碍。随后我要带你回来，你将睡在我的床上以便于我监测你的生命体征，”Sherlock毅然道。

“是这样吗？”John咧嘴一笑问他。

“是的，”得到的回答很是坚决。

“那好吧，”John说着戏剧性地叹了一口气。“想来我是得乖乖就范了。不过我有个条件，”他补充道。

“是什么？”Sherlock挑起一根眉毛问。

“你要和我一起待在床上，”John回答。

“十分公道的条件，Mr. Watson。成交，”Sherlock说，话音刚落便倾身以吻封缄。

 

*《红墙》（ _Redwall_ ）：英国作家Brian Jacques所著奇幻小说，也是同名系列小说的第一部。本书讲述了Redwall Abbey的生灵抗击侵略者（一只坏老鼠）的故事。Wikipedia:[ _Redwall_ (novel)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redwall_\(novel\))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：  
> “不责/负折（insponsible/repossible）”事件上个星期真的在我们班发生了，你们还别不信;)  
> 另外，我意识到我干掉莫教授的效率是有点高，不过我真心虐不下去了诶哈哈哈。如果你觉得太不切实际，还请你把质疑暂且放一放，期待下一章吧;)


	22. 第二十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文里用大写字母的地方我在译文相应位置用字体加粗标注。

袭击事件没过多久，John就搬来和Sherlock跟Henry住在了一起。对于一段如此新鲜的感情来说这进展是挺大，但是他们二人都认准了这是他们想要的事。John之前谈过很多次恋爱，其中没有任何一段感情带来过那种笃定的感觉；那种“是啊，我属于这里”的想法，直到Sherlock出现。作出决定因此变得简单，他们告诉Henry时他的反应更是坚定了他们的决心——男孩一听有这种可能就大喜过望，足有十分钟他都没打住话头。

过渡期很顺利。John曾预感他们的生活习惯需要磨合，然而一切都轻松步入正轨，真没法解释。当然啦，有几次John发现实验祸害到了操作台的食品专区，但是在保卫操作台的斗争中他是孤军奋战，因为Sherlock和Henry都参与了实验。当面对质时Henry起码还礼貌地表现出了一丁点儿愧疚。Sherlock则宣称天才是不该被区区三分之二的操作台局限住的，他们实在无能为力，这番言论逗得Henry咯咯发笑，John装出来的严肃脸也没绷住。

John坐在地板上帮Henry给Sherlock包装礼物。Henry在一只塑料球上贴了很闪亮的黑黄两色宝石为他做出一只蜜蜂模型，现在正以顶小心的动作把东西放到盒子里。

“老爸，”Henry在蜜蜂周围塞棉纸时开口说道。John搬过来不久他就开始这么叫他了，尽管John和Sherlock还没结婚而且John也没有正式获得Henry的抚养权，依然没有人想去纠正他。“要是圣诞老人会给我们带礼物的话，我们现在为什么还要给爸爸包装礼物呢？”

“因为你爸爸淘气，”John边回答边把鲜红礼品纸上的一条丝带理顺。看到Henry烦恼的表情，他笑了起来，揉了揉Henry的鬈发。“玩笑而已，别担心。不过即使圣诞老人会给我们带礼物，互相准备礼物也还是很好的。”

“我和爸爸给你准备了一个礼物。一个特别 _棒_ 的礼物，”Henry说话时露出了得意的笑。“但是这是秘密所以我才不会告诉你。”

“挺好，我不想这份惊喜被破坏，”John答道，扎了个银色蝴蝶结将礼物包装完毕。

Henry听了这话有些失落，但是很快就恢复了过来，继续快活地包装自己的礼物。“这会是爸爸最喜欢的礼物，”他非常自信地说。

“我敢打包票，”John同样肯定地回答。

 

*** 

Sherlock非常懊恼，大家竟然决定在221B举行一次圣诞聚会。他抱怨道他们已经安排了感恩节，那已经够他受的了，劳驾。可是John和他针锋相对，说参加聚会的六个人里有三个人已经住在这儿了还有一位近水楼台。在软磨硬泡攻势和适量的亲吻之后，Sherlock终于松了口。

圣诞节那天还没到破晓时分，Sherlock和John就被床上一阵颇为欢腾的蹦蹦跳跳外加一声大喊“ **圣诞老人来过啦快来看礼物呀** ”吵醒，之后的脚步声告诉他们Henry已经冲回了起居室。Sherlock拉过毯子蒙住了脑袋，John呻吟一声。

“日出之前他是你的儿子，”John咕哝着说，抬起一只手摩挲自己的脸颊。

“什么？”Sherlock问道，唯一可见的眉毛挑了起来。

“《狮子王》台词。别告诉我你连这没看过，”John回答，翻了个身面朝Sherlock。

“我当然看过了。我只是没有 _记住_ ，”他调笑一句，亲了亲John的鼻尖。“来，我们—— _哦哟_ ，”他嘟哝道，一颗以圣诞节气氛为动力的高速炮弹再一次落到他们床上。

“快 _来嘛_ ，”Henry央求道，胡乱拽着他们的手脚。

“就来，”John说，愉快地回忆起了自己幼时的圣诞节。

不一会儿他们就围坐在圣诞树下，大人们喝茶，Henry喝热巧克力，拆礼物时饮料就会被晾在一边。Henry边打开自己的礼物边兴奋地给出一大堆评论，被丢在一旁的礼品纸越积越多。Henry拆完了自己的礼物，他爬到树下拉出来一个标签上写着“给：老爸，来自：爸爸和Henry”的包裹。Henry把它放上John的大腿，然后在尽可能近却又不至于和礼物同时出现在John大腿上的地方坐了下来。

“嗯，看起来蛮可爱的不是吗，”John微笑着评论，手上正把包裹顶部那许多， _许多的_ 装饰用蝴蝶结一一拆开。

Henry自豪地微笑道，“爸爸帮我弄了纸，但是蝴蝶结都是我自己加的！”

John大笑，装作对他耳语，“我就是这么想的。你爸爸艺术鉴赏力可没那么高，对不对？”

Sherlock装出一副受了冒犯的样子，Henry咯咯咯笑了起来。“拆了它！”他催促。

John依言而行，注意不碰偏任何一只蝴蝶结。盒子里装的是《陆军野战医院》全系列DVD。John吃惊地抬起头。“你怎么会——”

Henry再也忍不下去了。“ **惊喜哟** ！”他从离John的脸大约三英寸的地方喊道。“我发现的！”

“可是——怎么发现的啊？”John困惑不解地问。围观者Sherlock此时很骄傲。

“因为我有时候午睡睡不着就会溜到楼下来看你，你呢就在电视上看这个！”Henry解释。然后他意识到自己把没有乖乖午睡的事供了出来，登时面露愧色。

John紧紧抱住他。“你很聪明，跟你爸爸一样聪明，”他说，忽然感慨万千，单单能遇上Sherlock和Henry他已经何其幸运，更别提和他们一起生活，加入他们的家庭。“太谢谢你了。我爱这个。”

Henry咧嘴一笑，扭动身体退出John怀抱拿了送给Sherlock的小盒子，他把盒子小心翼翼地递给父亲，然后在Sherlock右手边安顿好自己，半坐到他大腿上。Sherlock细细拆开礼物的包装，把它从色彩鲜艳的纸包里拿出来。打开盒子，他取出那只闪闪发光的蜜蜂。

“整个儿都是我自己做的！”Henry高兴地大喊。

“绝妙，”Sherlock亲昵地说，抱了Henry。“我想我应该把它放到一个特别的荣耀之处。”他站起来走到壁炉架前，小心地把蜜蜂放在头骨边上。“你以为如何？”

Henry一看自己的作品能与头骨作伴，脸上露出了几分敬畏。“完美！”

John深情地对他们两人微笑，接着开始收集丢弃的礼品纸。“差不多再过一个小时大家就都会到了，所以你们俩大概得换掉睡衣，”他提醒道。

没听见回应，John冲这对父子望去。他们正用一模一样的“我们非这么做不可吗？”表情巴巴地看着他。“没错，必须得换，”他说，暗地里笑了起来。

 

*** 

Mrs. Hudson一来到就抱住John，Sherlock和Henry，说了好几遍她是多么为她的男孩们高兴。Henry从她怀里挣开，Sherlock翻了翻眼睛但还是露出了微笑，John则说了许多句礼貌的谢谢以及他们也很高兴云云。

Mycroft与Greg抵达时，Sherlock瞄过他们一眼就怔住了，一会儿才顿悟。“哦上帝啊，”他呻吟道。

正在准备食物的John抬起头。“怎么啦？”

Sherlock只是摇着头，冲门口的两个男人摆了摆手。

“我相信我弟弟想要说的是Gregory与我……啊，可以说是成为了伴侣，”Mycroft斯斯文文道。Greg耸耸肩，露齿而笑。

“他的名字不是 _Gregory_ ！”Henry插话，他正在“帮忙”把小圆面包放到盘子里（其中一块面包的大半部分不翼而飞）。

Greg笑了。“Greg是Gregory的简写。但是这么叫我的就他一个。连我妈都不用这个称呼，”他调侃道，用肩膀拱了一下Mycroft。

“我认为这个念法很悦耳，”Mycroft不大高兴地说。

“噢，饶了我吧，”Sherlock说，阔步穿过起居室，望出巨大的窗户。“你的车还在这儿，”Sherlock说着眯起了眼睛。“为何—— _你不会是_ ，”他目瞪口呆。

“我完全不明白你的意思，”Mycroft假笑道。

“什么？”Henry热切地问，拽住Sherlock的外套。“他不会是怎么？”

Sherlock长叹一声。“不多时你就会弄清楚了，我想。”

John在一旁好奇地围观，Henry此时开始缠着伯父想知道答案。不过他们没等太长时间。两个身着无可挑剔黑西装的男人小心地抬进来一个硕大的盒子，边长数英尺，包有闪闪发亮的红色礼品纸，顶上系了只巨大的银色蝴蝶结。在一张同样巨大的礼品卡上，圆润的笔迹写道，“致：Henry；爱你，Uncle Mycroft。”

Henry小心翼翼地靠近这份大礼，眼睛瞪得跟茶托一般。“这是我这 **辈子** 见过的最大的礼物！”他从各个角度剖视它时感叹道。

显而易见，他马上就要激动炸了，于是John说，“继续吧，你可以拆了它。我们等饭后再拆别的。”

Henry喜滋滋地拉开那只超大号蝴蝶结，把丝带丢在身后，接着开始撕包装纸。“哦！爸爸快看！”他边拆开神秘礼物边大叫。他来回飞跑，手忙脚乱地把纸都给扯掉。“跟我和老爸做的那个一样！”

待到所有包装纸都被移开，可以不费吹灰之力地看出Mycroft带来的是John和Henry共同做出的“兔子屋”的实物版。这只笼舍做工精良，备齐了一只兔子可能需要的任何一样东西。

紧闭的笼区中传来了细微的沙沙声。Henry顿时一动不动，然后小心地在笼子边蹲下，透过窄小的门朝里张望。一只双耳低垂的毛茸茸白色小脑袋探了出来，小东西抽动着鼻子四下观察新环境。

Henry除了一声短促的尖叫外再也发不出别的声音了。

“我敢肯定它会很友好的，”Mycroft开口道。“这个品种以性情温和著称。它是一只——”

“荷兰垂耳兔！”Henry接了话，笑得合不拢嘴。“可以从它的小个子垂耳朵和软软的脸判断出来。”

Mycroft露出微笑。“正是。另外，等到它年龄足够，我会承担阉割手术的费用。”

Henry跳起来飞快地跑到伯父面前，紧紧搂住他的腰。“谢谢你送我兔子，这是有史以来最棒的礼物！”他退开一些，稍作迟疑后也抱了一下Greg。

“它有多大了？”Henry问，又一次跪到笼子前瞧那只小兔子，它想从封闭空间挣脱出来。

“九个礼拜，”Mycroft微笑着回答。

“你能帮我把它抱出来吗？”Henry问。

Mycroft有些踌躇，Greg从容接手。“我小时候养过兔子，”他解释道，立即就在不知不觉中获得了Henry永远的爱戴。“我大概能帮你的忙，”他笑着说。

他们没遇上多大麻烦。Henry一把门打开，小兔子就前来探寻，Greg自信而细心地用手捧起它放在了Henry臂弯里。

Henry敬畏地看着这只小动物，轻轻抚摸它的脑袋。“我要叫它Bluebell，因为它有一双蓝眼睛，”Henry宣布。“而且我要给它最好的照顾。我保证！”他诚恳地补充道。

虽然Sherlock之前一直反对让Henry养兔子，John还是逮到他饱含深爱看着眼前的情景。

“你真是软心肠，”John低喃着打趣一句，用肩膀碰了碰Sherlock。

“你敢跟别人提一个词。我还有名誉需要捍卫，”Sherlock小声回答。

John灿烂地一笑，然后说，“好了，你们准备好开饭了吗？”

 

*** 

大家都已经离开，Henry也在床上躺好了（在一场针对他为什么不能跟Bluebell一起睡地板的漫长论证之后），John倒在了他和Sherlock的床上，满足地叹了口气。

“本来我还有另一样礼物要送你，不过我觉得自己累过头了，”John说着向正在换上睡衣的Sherlock望去。

“给我送礼物为什么需要——噢。性。”

John翻身面朝他。“你真扫兴。一下子就解了谜。”

“这是我本行，”Sherlock回答时带着聪黠的微笑。“嗳，把衣服换了我们好就寝。”

John夸张地、认命地叹了口气，起身照做。“你睡的时间甚至都不到一半。这么着急上床是干嘛？”

“的确。但是你需要睡眠，”Sherlock说，回答速度有点太快了。

John咧嘴一笑爬上床。“你就是喜欢和我一起待在床上。承认吧，”他逗他。

Sherlock咳嗽几声。“你在我身边时会带来……一定水平上的舒适与慰藉，是的，”他生硬地说。

John笑出声来关上了灯，然后贴着Sherlock的背躺好，一条手臂搂住了他的腰。“我早知道，”他对着Sherlock后颈得意洋洋地说。

片刻沉默后Sherlock说，“你的离去是无法接受的。”

“唔，我累得不行了，所以我不觉得我会去哪里——”

“不，”Sherlock打断他。“我不是指现在。我是指……任何时候，”他吞吞吐吐地解释。

“哦，”John有些诧异地应道。

Sherlock翻过身面向John。“我想你留下，”他低声说，脸上闪过一丝脆弱。

出乎他的意料，John轻声笑了起来。“你刚刚是跟我求婚了么？”

“呃，我——噢，我不是说——”Sherlock开始语无伦次了。

“你刚刚是在 _圣诞节_ 跟我求婚了么？”John咯咯笑着，嘴角扯到天上去。“我的人生是变成一出浪漫爱情喜剧了还是怎么着？”

Sherlock眉头一皱就想再转回身体，不过John把他牢牢圈在了原地。“抱歉，”John说，温柔地亲吻Sherlock。“你刚才弄得我措手不及。我会留下的。”

Sherlock露出微笑，他那真实的，诚挚的微笑。这笑容是John在世上的最爱之一。“那么，你是接受我的求婚了么？”

“对，可我还以为这不是求——”

John的答案被Sherlock覆上来的嘴唇堵住了。“很好，”他喃喃着用脑袋抵住John的下巴。

“是啊，”John回答，伸出双臂把Sherlock抱在怀里。“很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：啊哈哈原谅我写出了史上最俗套结局。不管怎么说吧，非常感谢你们所有人追这个故事（即使我拖延了好多次）还有留言还有留Kudos！我非常感激你们在这篇文上花的心思，希望你们喜欢最后一章！<3

**Author's Note:**

> 作者GN的话也是我想说的啦↑  
> 第一次玩翻译，没想到竟然能完结【喂  
> 谢谢作者GN写了这篇萌煞我的文而且给了我授权x 谢谢你们读这篇翻译陪我度过这一个夏天x  
> 大家喜欢的话不妨戳到原文留个评论Kudos啥的，毕竟有什么闪光点那是作者的功劳，我这水平要是把萌劲儿传达个大概就算很好了……  
> 自己读这篇字儿也觉得有很多地方没表达出原作的感觉，显生硬啊不活泼啊什么的，有点遗憾，但是我保证我翻译的时候真的有很用心  
> 以后有时间可能会做修改【真的会有时间吗 大家觉得哪地方有问题可以提出来，我一并改掉。  
> 谢！谢！你！们！


End file.
